


Grinding for Champion Mastery

by Mielei



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female/Reader - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Other, Pre-Rework League of Legends Lore, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Summoner (League of Legends) - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielei/pseuds/Mielei
Summary: Fighter, Tank, Marksmen, Mage, Support or Assassin.Top, Jungle, ADC, Support or Mid.There is a type and a position for each Champion and Summoner. Though many champions get picked and played by many summoners, the pair who bonds and works in complete synergy is special, and rare. There are many that play Fizz, many that play Leona, many that play Shyvana, many that play Janna, many that play LeBlanc and many that play Evelynn. But who is that one summoner who achieves Champion Mastery with them? Who is the one person who they claim is "their summoner?" Who is the one person that makes the champion claim with pride that they are "their main?" "their favorite?" "theirs?"That is you.Start your journey and see how your special connection, unique to only you, unfolds. How will your relationships deepen? What will you learn?Time to find out Summoners.Wish you luck.
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Reader, Annie (League of Legends)/Reader, Ezreal (League of Legends)/Reader, Jinx (League of Legends)/Reader, Katarina Du Couteau/Reader, Lulu (League of Legends)/Reader, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Reader, Rakan (League of Legends)/Reader, Sett (League of Legends)/Reader, Shen (League of Legends)/Reader, Shieda Kayn/Reader, Sona Buvelle/Reader, Talon Du Couteau/Reader, Xayah (League of Legends)/Reader, Yasuo (League of Legends)/Reader, Zed (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 88
Kudos: 109





	1. Zed; The Master Of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally have the chance to summon Zed. Whose life will the Master of Shadows claim? The lives of your opponents, or your life? Who knows. Delve into the shadows to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the series! This is also my first work so I'm not quite sure what I'm doing. Let's just see how your journey with Zed goes okay?

**You meet him**

It was dark. You could tell it was dark. The natural light inside the library of the was beginning to dim. What time it was specifically, you were not sure. However, when you looked up from the book you were so engrossed in, you saw a few other summoners here and there, as well as a few champions. Though scattered throughout the library, you could see that there were enough people in there to justify that it was not as late as you thought. Deciding to call it a night, you stood from your stool and closed the book, making sure to bookmark your current page first. Quietly, you walked out of the aisle you stayed in that evening and made your way to the exit. Standing near there was the ascended scholar. The Curator of the Sands; Nasus. 

With a quick glance up from his papyrus, he gave you a small smile.

 **Nasus:** So, you have finally decided to grace me with your presence after 4 hours.

 **(Y/n):** Yes, I have. But I will have you know that the book I am currently reading was not what kept me here all this time. It was the other ones.

 **Nasus:** And how many others were there?

 **(Y/n):** *clears throat* Umm....three?

 **Nasus:** ……three.

You stared into Nasus's eyes. It was a big mistake. It caused you to cave immediately. Especially when he blinks. You would think a stare into your soul would be scary right? No no no no no. The blink. It is a blink of innocence, but a knowing innocence. 

**(Y/n):** Okay fine.....five.

 **Nasus:** *chuckles* (Y/n).

 **(Y/n):** Seven! It was Seven.

 **Nasus:** Normally, I would tell you to keep your voice down. But seeing as you are on your way out and are a respectable reader, I'll let it slide. Just like I'll let you take that book with you to your room.

You flinched. 

**Nasus:** That is why you are holding the book, correct? 

**(Y/n):** You know me well Nasus. Too bad I don't do well with top lane champions. We are quite good friends, but you fighters are so hard for us assassin players.

The champion chuckled as you did the same. With a small bow, you bid the curator a good night as you made your way through the hallways lit by lamp light. The library was located on east of the institute. The dorms spanned around the circumference of the entire building complex. That being said, your room……was nowhere near the library. So you had no choice but to face your fears and delve into the shadows. The only comfort you had was when you emerged from the darkness between two lamps and approached the lamp in front of you. The unease increased as you passed it and the cycle would continue as you trekked to your room.

That’s when you heard the footsteps.

At first you thought you were freaking yourself out. However, the constant rhythm that your footsteps made were clearly being interfered with. With every step, there would be another, half a step after your foot touched the floor. With a steady breath you, prayed that if there was somebody behind you, it was Nasus trying to find you because you left something.

This continued for a bit. However, at one point you decided enough was enough. You began to walk a bit faster. The other footsteps did not seem to copy yours, which sent relief through you. But when you glanced back and saw the combination of darkness and dim light through the empty hallway, you began to speed-walk faster. Finally, you approached a familiar opening in the right wall after 2 minutes. It was a wide window in the cobblestone walls, …….if you can call it a window. The main point was that you were close to your room. The summoners had their own floor, it was at the top. The stairwell to get there was a few paces past the window. But with a quick glance outside, the stars decorating the night sky with twinkles, the starlight and moonlight blanketing the land, you decided to take a breather and enjoy the moment.

However, the moment was interrupted when a voice entered your ears.

 **????:** Good evening.

You jumped in your boots and spun to the right and saw the man who’s grinning mask sent chills down your spine; Jhin, the Virtuoso.

 **Jhin:** I said, “Good Evening.”

 **(Y/n):** O-Oh yes. Apologies. Evening Jhin. Ummm….I was just about to head to bed.

You hoped to quickly end the conversation. But Jhin seemed to have another plan. He grabbed your arm and held you in place. Your breath got caught in your throat. You knew all about his story. Being the bookworm that you were, or as you call yourself, “Seeker of Knowledge,” and being a summoner, you had access to many types of information. One of which being a champion’s story, their general history. It determines if they are suitable to join the League of Legends. You remember taking one look at Jhin’ story and then staying up all night in the League Union (the cafeteria) drinking tea to calm your nerves.

 **Jhin:** Now now, don’t be hasty. You are quite beautiful. But I can make you even **more** beautiful.

 **(Y/n):** I…..I don’t-

 **Jhin:** Well, I do. So why don’t…..we……..

He trailed off. You noticed something out of the corner of your eye. A slight point of something. It gave off a glint in the nightlight. Daring to try to look, you stopped when you realized the tip of a blade was close to your face.

 **???:** Let them go Jhin. Before I make you.

Now THAT voice, you recognized immediately. It was the voice of a champion that you have been wanting to summon for a while. You just never had the courage.

Zed, the Master of Shadows.

Making the decision to summon a champion means you give up blue essence, which is a magic currency (awarded monthly to summoners) that gives you a link to that champion. It is the only way for you to gain mastery points. This link is an indirect pledge to yourself that you will choose that champion on the fields of justice and they will forever be part of your repertoire. Much like how you walk into a store and are able to try on all the clothes you want. However, only by purchasing them can you were them more often anywhere you like. Because the clothes are worth it. Or like how you purchase a book at the bookstore, because the book is worth it. Choosing a champion and summoning a champion are two different things. You can choose any champion you want during matches, but only summon them if you feel they are worth it.

But in this case, you didn’t feel as if YOU were worth it. Your skills on the field of justice….would they be good enough for you to summon Zed and use him correctly?

Slowly, Jhin released you and once you no longer felt his touch you took a big step forwards and turned around. You saw Jhin and Zed. Even though Zed’s mask was on, you could feel the glare that he was giving Jhin.

 **Jhin:** Fine then, Zed. Have it your way. But it is such a shame.

The Virtuoso disappeared into the darkness of the hallway and soon your eyes were on Zed once more. He watched Jhin’s retreating form silently. Then, his blades retracted and he faced you.

 **Zed:** It would be best for you stay away from him, summoner.

 **(Y/n):** Y-Yes I-….I mean. Thank you, Zed.

 **Zed:** You choose to play the assassin role typically, right?

 **(Y/n):** Oh! Yes, that’s right.

You were surprised that he even knew you. You were not wearing your summoner garb at the moment, which means he remembered your face.

 **Zed:** Smart choice. After all, the unseen blade, is the deadliest.

And with that, his body went black and he dipped into the shadows, leaving you watching in awe. It was after the remnants of the shadow step disappeared that you realized you were still there. Turning on your heel, you quickly made your way to the nearby stairwell and headed to the summoners’ floor.

**Mastery Level 4**

You stepped into the summoning ruins with a deep breath. It was time. You were participating in your first match today. It was a scheduled 5v5 on Summoner’s Rift. Once you made it up the steps and onto the wide stone and crystal platform, you saw your teammates. These were summoners that you did not know. This match was not originally part of your schedule after all. But you accepted it nonetheless. On the other side of the platform were your opponents, though you paid them no mind. After a quick greeting, the picking process began. Meanwhile, in the spectator’s area of the institute, champions and summoners alike, inside and outside, watched the pick and ban phase on a large hextech monitor. You were assigned mid and decided to ban Ryze. That mage was so annoying to lane against as an assassin main. You’ve never interacted with him outside of matches however. The rest of your team banned Darius, Aphelios, Soraka and Warwick. Waiting patiently, you felt the familiar pang of disappointment when you saw the ban list of the enemy team.

Fiora, Yuumi, Sivir, Rengar and…..Akali.

She was your go-to assassin and you had mastery level 3 with her. She, along with Talon, were the only assassins that you actually summoned. You were not as skilled with Talon as you were with Akali though. As your team and the enemy team took turns picking their champions, you scanned the list of champions on your Hextech screen. Fizz, no. Never played him. Leblanc or Ahri? No, you haven’t played mage assassins before. Melee assassins are your style. Katarina? You played her a couple of times so she is an option. Then your eyes traveled to the last champion; Zed.

 **Announcer Summoner:** And we are down to Red teams’s Summoner Donald. The nicknamed ‘Burst King.’ Who will he pick? We know he loves his mages. We’ve seen him play Veigar, Annie and lately he’s been going Jhin Mid. What shall he- Oh! He has locked in on Twisted Fate. Now the final pick, Blue team’s Summoner (Y/n)!

You paused and thought about it. You summoned Zed a couple months ago. He was now mastery level 3, just like Akali. Zed could win against Twisted Fate. If you poked right and watched his mana, you could win. Fate also didn’t have the much crowd control to hinder you. With a quick nod to yourself, you locked in Zed.

 **Announcer Summoner:** And there we have it! Blue team’s composition: Shyvana Top, Kayn Jungle, Zed Mid, Miss Fortune ADC and Senna Support! Red team’s composition: Garen Top, Nidalee Jungle, Twisted Fate Mid, Caitlyn ADC and Tahm Kench Support! This will be a great match!

You felt yourself connect to Zed mentally as the match began. Your eyes glowed and you saw Summoner’s Rift from a bird’s eye view.

 **(Y/n):** Zed?

 **Zed:** I am here.

 **(Y/n):** *exhales in anticipation* You can hear me, good. Alright then, let’s begin. I’ll get your items real quick and we’ll head mid.

 **Zed:** Understood.

The game went pretty well. You stuck to the combination of your instincts and your quick judgement. The Twisted Fate you were against seemed very forceful. He kept shooting his Q whenever it was available, aiming solely on you. You were able to dodge most of them and countered with your kit. Since Akali and Zed both used energy instead of mana, you were used to managing your abilities with both of them. With a quick shadow dash to swap to the Living Shadow you placed behind him, you told Zed to use his E and continue his attack.

 **(Y/n):** Throw the razor shuriken and attack one more time! He’s about to get under his turret.

 **Zed:** Understood. We go at once!

With that last basic attack, you willed magic into being and target the Twisted Fate.

 **(Y/n):** Ignite!

The familiar summoner magic burned your opponent and took down the rest of their health. You already hit your power spike. It was time to stay ahead.

 **Announcer Summoner:** First Blood! Blue team!

You heard your teammates praising you in your head, bringing a smile to your face. Thanking them all, you farmed lane briefly before recalling.

 **(Y/n):** Phew, great job Zed. They never saw it coming!

 **Zed:** *laughs* You are an apt summoner indeed. Your reaction time was that of a master.

You paused mentally. That was the first time you’ve heard Zed laugh. And it was……satisfying to hear. Quickly purchasing the next items you knew he needed, the two of you headed back to lane. The rest of the game went pretty well. Once mid-game hit, you began to get fed. Picking up kill after kill. It was pretty easy to read the enemy’s movements. Well, Twisted Fate’s movements. His summoner seemed to be very…..narrow-minded. Overall, your team was doing well. The jungle was tanking your lane enough, you were winning team fights. It was just a matter of time before you broke into the enemy base. You noticed the enemy team respawn. The final team fight was about to begin. You activated Youmuu’s Ghostblade and Zed’s movement speed increased. Shyvana and Kayn had already engaged.

 **(Y/n):** Let’s do this Zed! Death Mark is ready. Time to put this to rest!

 **Zed:** Without a sound….We will claim what is ours!

 **Announcer Summoner:** Zed got a kill! Double Kill! Triple Kill!

The enemy Caitlyn tried to snipe you but Zed spawned a Living Shadow to Caitlyn’s right. A double razor shuriken secured the kill.

 **Announcer Summoner:** Quadra Kill

 **(Y/n):** Yes! We-

 **Zed:** *grunts in pain*

You paused and assessed the situation. Zed had just been hit by Twisted Fate’s gold card, stunning him. Despite being behind, it chunked health, especially since you didn’t buy magic resist.

 **(Y/n):** Zed!

 **Zed:** My Living Shadow….is behind him.

You checked the positioning and you saw that he was right. All you had to do was shadow dash to it and attack from behind. Twisted Fate launched his Wild Cards at the stunned Zed.

 **(Y/n):** No!

And in that split second, Zed switched places with his shadow and threw one more razor shuriken. It cut into Twisted Fate and he let out a pained cry before falling to the ground.

 **Announcer Summoner:** PENTA KILL! ACE!

The cheers of your teammates roared through your ears. Honestly, you forgot about them. You were worried for Zed. All of a sudden, he got quiet. You tried calling out to him but there was no answer. You tired again, and again. But there was nothing. Before you could try again, the enemy nexus exploded, signifying the end of the match with your team’s victory.

You were all brought back to reality. The enemy team was grunting in disappointment while your team was cheering in happiness. The praises were thrown at you but you darted out of the ruins and into the post-game hub. It was an area where champions who were picked for a game appear afterwards, no matter the outcome. Once you arrived, you saw Zed cracking his neck.

 **(Y/n):** Zed! Thank the stars! Do you know what happened?! After we took down Twisted Fate I couldn’t hear you or feel the connection.

Zed stared at you briefly before speaking.

 **Zed:** What do you mean, summoner? I died.

 **(Y/n):**!!!

 **Zed:** After I was stunned, I was ignited by Twisted Fate’s summoner. It took down the last of my health after I killed him. That was why you couldn’t sense me.

 **(Y/n):** O-Oh………I’m sorry. I was careless. We could have gotten away with no deaths if I was a little more vigilant.

Though there were summoners who tended to disregard the champions after the match ends, you were not one of those summoners. You recognized that the champions were people just like you and every time they got hurt, a piece of you hurt as well.

 **Zed:** Why apologize summoner? Your vigilance was not the problem, nor was it your performance. You had flawless precision and execution. We got 16 kills and 5 assists with only a single death.

To say that you were not expecting such praise from the Master of Shadows was an understatement. Throughout the matches that you have played with him, he has only shared his approval or disapproval of your guidance. However, this……this was direct praise.

 **(Y/n):** I-…Thank you Zed. I….wasn’t expecting that from you.

The ninja turned his head away from you in a sharp, yet bashful way.

 **Zed:** I simply conveyed the facts. Everyone was wise enough to recognize your skills today, except you obviously.

With an embarrassed laugh, you rubbed your head.

**Mastery Level 5**

How you got in this situation, you don’t remember. Well, you do, but you can’t wrap your head around why things ended up this way. Currently, you and Gnar were hiding in the gardens from a fuming friend of yours; Summoner Lucas. His face was twisted in pure rage and his body swayed with every breath.

 **Summoner Lucas:** I know the two of you are here somewhere! COME OUT!

From behind one of the shrub arrangements, you glanced past the corner to see if your friend was close. Thankfully, he was located on the other side of the garden. The gardens themselves stretch out very far and wide. However, you were not fast enough to lose your friend when he chased you there. Mainly because you were carrying a prehistoric yordle. That brief interval that you turned past a hedge was enough time to make him lose your exact location.

Hence, there you were.

 **(Y/n):** *looks back at Gnar* What do we do now?

 **Gnar:** Gnar!

 **(Y/n): *** whispers* Shhh! Could you be any louder?! And no, you tell me.

 **Gnar:** Bana Bana.

 **(Y/n):** *gasp* *whisper* How is this my fault?! You ran into me holding Lucas’ phone, which you smashed by the way! Then, he saw me with you and without a word he freakin’ bolted at us. I had no choice but to run!

You pointed at Gnar to emphasize your points.

 **Gnar:** Shugi Shugi Shugi~

 **(Y/n):** *whispers* Didn’t I tell you to stay quiet?! And don’t mock me. I’m not slow! I had to carry you!

 **Gnar:** ………….*points at you* Gnar.

 **(Y/n):** What do you mean, “No I didn’t?!” You jumped on me and then fell into my arms! I could’ve dropped you ya know? You’re lucky I didn’t abandon you to face the wrath you caused.

A rustle of leaves made you freeze. Yeah, you didn’t whisper-yell just now. You normal-yelled. With a glance upwards, you met the beading eyes of Lucas standing above your hiding spot with a frown.

 **Summoner Lucas:** I found you……

 **Gnar:** Gnar! Gnar! Gada Gada Gnar!

That could only be translated to, “Holy shit it’s Lucas-man! Run!” You thought that because once Gnar spoke, he bolted. But what is scary and confusing to you, is that Lucas didn’t chase after him. He stayed there and his eyes went from the retreating champion, and then back to you.

 **(Y/n):** ……..I didn’t do anything, you know that right?

 **Summoner Lucas:** You helped him escape.

 **(Y/n):** ……………

Yeah you kinda did.

So you took off running as well. However, Lucas was on your tail just like before. Through the gardens the chase went on. Around trees, through bushes, under gazebos, even into the pond. With a sharp turn to the left, you felt someone grab your arm. You yelped in surprise but a hand muffled the noise. Quickly adjusting, you noticed that the one who grabbed you was Zed.

 **Zed:** *removes hand* That was quite the spectacle. *scans you* You’re wet.

 **(Y/n):** Zed! I- what are you doing here? A-And were you watching me?

 **Zed:** Difficult not to. You were making quite a lot of noise.

 **(Y/n)** : Oh yeah, well….it’s a long story.

 **Zed:** I can imagine, you seemed to be running for your life.

 **(Y/n):** Oh ahaha….is that what it looked like.

 **Zed:** You however, don’t seem to be the person to make enemies, especially out of other summoners.

He had a point, you weren’t exactly the typical arrogant summoner. Not to say you weren’t competitive. The exact opposite actually. You were more like a quiet storm, doing your absolute best to destroy the dogs with the loudest barks.

 **(Y/n):** Well, you have a good assessment of my character, I’ll give you that.

 **Zed:** Expected. After all, I do watch you from the shadows.

 **(Y/n):** ……………

You stared at the ninja with a surprised face. Though you couldn’t tell due to his mask, you could only guess that he had a smug grin. The thought quickly disappeared from your mind though. You couldn’t really imagine Zed smiling at you.

 **(Y/n):** I was more on the fact that we’ve gotten closer recently. Really?

 **Zed:** You’d think I’d lie?

 **(Y/n):** Aren’t ninjas all about stealth and deception?

 **Zed:** Yes, but do you think that I would lie to you?

Another silent stare.

 **(Y/n):** I….I….

Zed let go of you. It didn’t register in your brain that he held onto you the entire time. He took a seat on the fresh green grass. Once more, you felt…satisfied. Satisfied that Zed felt the need to be honest with you. That he wouldn’t deceive you. It was……a comforting thought. Eventually, you sat next to him.

 **Zed:** I was meditating before I heard you speaking to Gnar.

 **(Y/n):** Wait you were watching me since then?! Why?

 **Zed:** It was amusing to see you argue with the yordle. Besides……

You tilted your head in curiosity.

 **Zed:** ……you reminded me of the past.

 **(Y/n):** The past? What about the past?

The last time you were in the library, you researched more about Zed, Akali, and even though you don’t play him, Shen as well. You knew that Zed grew up with Shen but things went south after Zed killed his father and learned the shadow form techniques. The magic itself piqued your curiosity as well. Needless to say, you spent hours mulling over the information and asking Nasus for more.

 **Zed:** Back when Shen and I trained with Master Kusho. Those were simpler times. Mischievous and silly times.

 **(Y/n):** I hope you remember those times fondly.

Zed hummed in agreement.

 **(Y/n):** Umm…I’m sorry that Shen and you haven’t made up.

 **Zed:** Shen went one way and I went the other. Him and the Kinkou may watch over Ionia but me and my order will act.

 **(Y/n):** I see……and you don’t regret killing your father all those years ago?

 **Zed:** I did what needed to be done.

 **(Y/n):** …..I see. Well, if you felt that you needed to cut all ties to gain the power you needed for your desires, who am I to deny you.

 **Zed:** ………

Suddenly, Zed stood up and walked away without a word, leaving you alone in the gardens as you watched him get further and further away. You frowned and squeezed your knees. Sadness grew within you.

 **(Y/n):** …..I’m so stupid.

**Mastery Level 6**

You went back to the library to calm your thoughts. It has been three weeks since you spoke to Zed in the garden. Ever since that day, things have….a little awkward between the two of you. Whenever you summoned him for a match, he would never speak to you unless he had to. Other than conveying information, he didn’t engage in any conversation. You didn’t initiate either. You were afraid that you would upset him even more. Whatever you said back then must have rubbed him the wrong way if we were to just leave like that.

Opening, the doors to the familiar part of the institute, you walked by some other summoners and gave them absentminded waves. The summoners who enjoyed literature and history were generally to themselves, but were friendly enough. You would put yourself in that demographic as well. As you walked past all the aisles of books, scriptures, scrolls and parchments, you saw someone that you did not expect to see. It was Summoner Donald, the, “Burst King,” himself. The arrogant summoner was reading one of the many pieces of parchments in his hand with intensity. After taking one more good look, you grabbed the scroll you wanted from a shelf a ways away from the aisle he was in and took a seat on a nearby bench.

 **(Y/n):** ‘Their last rites; A League of Legends Official Assassin Guide.’

Opening the long scroll, you skimmed the first section. You were not looking for general tips, you were actually looking for champion specific tips. At the moment, your most popular pick out of your summoned champions was Zed. And even though at present you believed he hated you, you had reached Mastery Level 5 with him prior to that incident. You remember how ecstatic you became after the successful game. Not only did your team do well, but it was one of the best performances with Zed that the two of you displayed. You easily carried the game. After the match ended, you saw your Mastery Flair appear in front of you and transform in a red light into an upgraded version. When it disappeared, you had a bright smile on your face. You had reached Mastery Level 5 with Zed. You remember summoner and champion friends alike congratulating on becoming a “Slayer” with Zed. Those memories made you smile as you skimmed the scroll. However, it slowly vanished as you remembered how things with Zed were currently. Trying to push those thoughts away to focus was difficult, especially when his name was mentioned in the scroll.

 **(Y/n):** *mumbling* Assassin vs. Assassin section…….I see. Against Shaco for Akali players…….for Zed Players…….When fighting against Qiyana make sure to be wary of the element she gathered.

Rolling up the scroll to put it away, you saw out of the corner of your eye that Summoner Donald was staring at you. The stare was just as intense as it was when he was reading. However, since he couldn't see you looking at him, you ignored him.

 **(Y/n):** *mumbling with hands clasped together* Okay then, if I try to imagine a 1v1 against Qiyana with me as Zed, what would go down? Lane minions would be priority. Getting my power spike before her would be vital. But I would need to make sure to poke her too while she only has one ability.

 **??????:** Hey.

 **(Y/n):** *mumbling while taking notes in notepad* Zed definitely would have an advantage here against Qiyana. But at the same time…..it all comes down to mind games. That makes it difficult to get the kill, so poking should be the safest thing early. Then……yeah, then when brushes are warded go in and make sure Living Shadow is ready to use-

Your mumbling was caught off guard when someone grabbed your arm, making you drop the notepad in surprise.

 **(Y/n):** *looks to see Donald staring* Ummm, how can I help you?

 **Summoner Donald:** Shut it.

The male then proceeded to pull you up, causing your notes, scroll and bag of belongings to fall off your lap and onto the ground. He pulled you to an empty part of the library. There seemed to be literally nobody in this dark section. Once he deemed it far enough, he pushed you against a wall.

 **Summoner Donald:** I see what you’re doing.

 **(Y/n):** Huh? What do you-

 **Summoner Donald:** I didn’t give you permission to talk did I?

His tone was so menacing.

 **Summoner Donald:** You may be stupid, but you aren’t stupid enough to not hear what’s being said. Don’t think just because you have a Level 5 Mastery on a champion that you and I are on the same level all of a sudden. You think you’re hot shit don’t you?

This time you didn’t say a word, but the expression on your face showed what you wanted to say. You were so confused. What was being said?

 **Summoner Donald:** All the spectators who reside in the institute and even summoners are talking about the new ‘former underdog.’ The summoner who used to be a common low level but is now rising in skill and fame. The assassin and mage communities can’t stop talking about, “Summoner (Y/n); the Shadow Slayer.” Think you can just show up and one up me?! Huh!?

 **(Y/n): ‘**!!! The Shadow Slayer? I wasn’t aware I had a nickname, nor that I was popular in the assassin and mage summoner communities.’

Your thoughts reflected your nature. You didn’t pay attention to popularity ranks that much. Unless they truly sweep everyone that is. There are more common summoners than can be counted in the institute. There are less, but still a lot, that get Mastery Level 5 and gain a following. So it makes sense that a large handful get their names thrown around here and there. Was this any exception? And why the heck was this guy so territorial and low-key insecure?

 **(Y/n):** Listen I-

 **Summoner Donald:** Shut up!

Okay, now you were losing patience.

 **Summoner Donald:** Don’t think for a second that you can upstage me. I run the mage community and I’ll do the same to the rest. Soon I’ll be the top summoner in the entire league. Even the Head Summoner will know my greatness. I can destroy a fad like yourself in an instant!

 **(Y/n):** If you think your toxic ass has a chance then you're delusional.

You swear you saw a vein popping out of his head once you said that. His eyes glared at you harder.

 **(Y/n):** If anyone is the fad here it’s you. I’ve just about had it. You talk big but people like you will get knocked down a few notches soon. *closes eyes* Learn some humility for once.

You shouldn’t have taken your eyes off him. If you didn’t then maybe you would have seen and reacted to the punch that collided with your face.

 **(Y/n):** Gah!

Another punch hit your back and sent you to the ground.

 **Summoner Donald:** I’ll ruin you for even speaking to me like that.

Pain lasted within your body. You found it hard to regain your balance while you gripped your nose. You could already feel swelling. But your attention to that was diverted once you heard a cry of pain come from Donald. Then you saw his body hit the ground as well.

 **Zed:** (Y/n)….

You heard his voice, Zed’s. He lifted you up from the ground and onto your feet. Slowly looking at him, you saw his eyes glow red behind his mask.

 **(Y/n):** Zed….

The groans of Donald caught your attention, but Zed caught your cheeks in his hands before you could look back down.

 **Zed:** Don’t look at the dirt beneath you, look at me.

His voice was…..strangely comforting yo you. Your heart seemed to beat a little faster. Zed stepped on Donald purposely, earning another groan from the toxic summoner as Zed led you out of the unpopulated section of the library.

 **Zed:** I saw your belongings on the bench when I was looking for you. That’s when I heard your brief, pained scream.

 **(Y/n):** Oh….

You were still in a somewhat trance. It was only after you arrived in Zed’s room did you return to your normal self. First off, you were blushing because you were in Zed’s room. You and Zed were pretty close friends at that point but you have never been in his room before. It was a chance to see his more private side. It was so personal being in there alone with him. You could imagine that only Kayn would see this since he was Zed’s disciple.

Zed sat you down bed, next to him.

 **Zed:** Look at me, (Y/n).

It was then did you realize that he called you by your name. It was usually ‘summoner’ but, this time, and a little earlier, he used your name. It made your heart beat even faster. You did as he said and he began to inspect your nose with his hands. The light palpation was stinging a bit. You hissed slightly in pain.

 **(Y/n):** It still stings.

 **Zed:** Of course it does. But I need to make sure it was just a blow with no significant damage.

His fingers were warm. To distract yourself from the stinging and the flustered state you were in, you took this time to look around his room. The decor was nothing too fancy. It was definitely Ionian-styled. The walls had painted branches and the color theme was red and brown. It looked like a simple room in an Ionian monastery.

 **Zed:** It doesn’t feel broken. It was just a solid hit.

He grumbled. It was clearly heard in the quietness of his room. He then turned back to where both your bodies were facing, the door. It was silent for a couple seconds.

 **Zed:** Why did he attack you?

The anger in his voice was evidently rising. He was trying to suppress it.

 **(Y/n):** I was just reading but he grabbed me suddenly and dragged me away from everyone else. Once we were alone, he tried to intimidate me and spouted typical toxic and cocky nonsense.

 **Zed:** Did he do anything else?

 **(Y/n):** …anything else?

 **Zed:** Did he hurt you anywhere else? I arrived when he punched you, after that I…..I saw red.

 **(Y/n):** Oh Zed……

Happiness, a calm happiness, but happiness nonetheless. It coursed through you. You felt happy that Zed cared for you still, even after the previous encounter with him. It wasn’t that clear in the past but now, the two of you were closer than before. You don’t think you were close to any other champion the way you were with Zed. And you could see it on Zed’s side too. You knew that he didn’t have many relationships with others. Camaraderie with Kayn in a Master-Disciple relationship, acquaintances with the other assassins, an iffy relationship with his, formerly only friend, Shen. Those were all he really had. A summoner has never seen this side of Zed before.

 **(Y/n):** He hit my back too. It doesn’t hurt as much as my face does though.

 **Zed:** *tightens fists* Let me see.

You complied. You weren’t wearing anything heavy. Just a simple long-sleeved shirt and some joggers. It was getting colder but still warm enough to be wear short and long-sleeved clothes. Turning around, you let Zed take the bottom of your shirt and lift it high enough to see the spot you were hit.

 **Zed:** There is no indication that a bruise will form. You should be alright.

He let go of your shirt and you turned back, looking at your hands. It was time to ask him.

 **(Y/n):** Umm…Zed?

You looked up at him and were shocked. He was looking back at you.

But his mask was off.

When he took it off was beyond you, but you stared at his face with wide eyes and a flushed face.

He had a sharp face. His skin was white, not pale white but kind of close. He had hair white has snow. Or was it silver? His eyes….his eyes were a warm acorn, chestnut color. His eyebrows were a contrast to his hair, black. There was a cut that split his left eyebrow in two. He looked at you with residual anger and more subtle worry mixed with curiosity.

 **Zed:** What?

 **(Y/n):** Ah! S-Sorry I….I’ve never seen your face before so….I was sort of taken aback.

You coughed once and tried to regain your composure as you looked away.

 **(Y/n):** You….you’re very handsome….

 **Zed:** Am I now?

You didn’t have to look to know that he had a smirk on his face. But now that you know what his face looks like, you wanted to see him smile at you. Yet, you decided not to look.

Because if you did, you would pass out from amazement.

 **(Y/n):** A-Anyway. You were coming to library to look for me right? Did you need me for something?

 **Zed:** …………….

 **(Y/n):** ………….

 **Zed:** I came to apologize to you. During our last conversation, I left you. It must have confused you.

 **(Y/n):** Oh no! I should apologize…..I…I didn’t mean to pry into your memories or anything. I….I just wanted to get closer to you. But, I must have said something insensitive. I’m sorry…..I thought I really upset after that honestly. During the matches after that, we wouldn’t talk. I was afraid you hated me.

 **Zed:** *places hand on your head* I could never.

You paused. His hand was warm. It moved back and forth, rubbing your head affectionately.

 **Zed:** You did not offend me, but you did bring back memories. I needed some time to think and reminisce. In the matches, I did not speak because you never spoke. I was unaware that you felt this way. For that I am sorry.

His hand left your head and you looked back at him.

 **Zed:** You did make me realize something. I must first share with you that all those years ago, I did not kill Master Kusho.

 **(Y/n):**!!! You didn’t?!

 **Zed:** No, I did recently however. You know enough about my story to know that Jhin was captured and imprisoned. However, he was later broken out by someone.

 **(Y/n):** Yes, and nobody knows who would do something as crazy as that.

 **Zed:** You know now.

 **(Y/n):** What? Who-……wait. Kusho did it?!

 **Zed:** *nods* He wanted remind Ionia the horror of immense chaos and war. And so, I killed him, for real. The only ones who know are you and Kayn. No ones else, not even Shen.

This was a shock to you.

 **(Y/n):** Wow….but why are you telling me this?

 **Zed:** ….I don’t there to be any secrets between the two of us.

If your face was not completely red by now, then you’d be surprised.

 **Zed:** I don’t like knowing that you thought I hated you. I value you more than you think. I told you that you made me realize something right?

You nodded.

 **Zed:** You thought I cut all ties to gain power for my desires. Now you know the truth of the situation. But more than that, I realized what I truly desire right now. And that desire is you.

 **(Y/n):** Wow….…so you do care, huh?

 **Zed:** Hmph, you should understand that by now, friend.

 **(Y/n):** Come one now, you’ve been giving me these warm feelings for quite some time now. Then you get super protective of me and now confess that I am what you desire the most. I am what you would gain more to protect. After all that, am I still just a ‘friend’ Zed?

You laughed. You were still embarrassed, but you were also happy. Happy that you reached clarity, as did Zed. Your fears have disappeared. Zed didn’t hate you.

He liked you. A lot. A whole lot.

 **Zed:** Yes…..*blushes lightly* you’re right. You’re….more than a friend to me (Y/n).

You were much more.

**Mastery Level 7**

**(Y/n):** Let's do it Zed, they won’t know what hit em’! Just like we planned

 **Zed:** I agree. Time for them to fall into shade!

Your team was being chased by Taric, Jax and Ashe away from their exposed base. Following the plan, Zed tossed out a Living Shadow behind him and used Shadow Slash to slow Taric and Jax. Ashe was few paces away from them, out of position. Which the two of you took advantage of.

 **(Y/n):** Next phase of the plan……go!

Ashe was right next to the Living Shadow as Taric and Jax chased him and his team. Zed then swapped places with his Living Shadow and dipped into the Shadows and targeting Ashe with his ultimate: Death Mark.

 **(Y/n):** You’ve been marked……….

A Living Shadow was left at his previous location and Zed, along with two shadows quickly striked simultaneously. With a quick thrust of his blades and a Razor Shuriken, Zed made his way back to the exposed enemy base.

 **(Y/n):** And now death has claimed you!

The mark then triggered before Ashe could attack, killing her.

Your teammates cheered as they saw your play. Taric and Jax now tried to either recall or follow Zed, but now they had to deal with your teammates. This left you and Zed all the time in the world to destroy the nexus with your team’s minions, winning the game.

 **Announcer Summoner:** VICTORY FOR BLUE TEAM!

It had been a few months since your heart-to-heart moment with Zed. Ever since then, you two have spent almost all of your time together. Not to mention your performance with him in matches has become stellar. The two of you have great synergy, more synergy than you had with any other champion. You found yourself picking Zed more than any other assassin. It was safe to say that you had finally found your main. Your favorite champion. Outside of the rift, you did a lot together. Instead of reading in the library, you brought the reading materials to his room and read while he meditated. The two of you would eat together as well, away from people that is. It wasn’t uncommon to see summoners and champions in a relationship together, but the two of you wanted it to be private. Though it could only be achieved to a certain extent. Akali, a champion that you played frequently, second to Zed of course, noticed changes in both you and him. Shen even made little comments here and there to Akali, to which she then shared them with you. They weren’t disapproving by any means. He would say things like, “I didn’t know he still had the heart for love,” or “Surprising, but not far-fetched,” or “I suppose there is someone out there for everyone.”

You laughed with Akali at these comments but you would never share them with Zed. You trusted him but, better safe than sorry. It was on one of these days that he appeared suddenly and kissed you for the first time. It was quick, on the cheek, but it made you flustered in a matter of seconds. You remember looking up at him, his mask on, leading you to wonder how he did that so fast. However, ever since then, you would receive rare pecks when he thought you were asleep.

Tonight, you were about to leave the library, a romance novel in hand. You stopped short of the entrance, realizing you didn’t check the book out yet. You turned to see Nasus watching you.

 **(Y/n):** Oh Nasus, I’m sorry. I’m just so invested in-

 **Nasus:** *waves you off* Just take it, I know you’ll return it tomorrow morning.

 **(Y/n):** Ehehehe…thank you.

You began walking to Zed’s room and reading at the same time. Every so often you looked up to make sure you wouldn’t trip or run into something, or someone. However, the chapter you were on was so captivating. The new couple were expressing their love to each other, and the scene was getting hotter by the second. You found yourself blushing slightly as the graphic scene was portrayed with detailed and colorful wording. Maybe that is why your breathing began to get slightly heavier as you visualized the scene in your head. After reading the last line on the page you were on, you decided to stop and breathe. It was so romantic yet sultry, sweet yet passionate. You exhaled and were about to continue reading.

That is until someone decided to make their presence known to you.

 **Zed:** Quite the chapter you are reading.

 **(Y/n):** *jolts in surprise* Gah! Zed! You scared me. *turns around* How long have you been there?

 **Zed:** Since you left the library, reading over your shoulder.

 **(Y/n):** W-What?!

He then picked you up and shadow dashed. Soon, you appeared in his room and he placed you on the bed. Zed then removed his mask, revealing his handsome face to you once more.

 **Zed:** (Y/n)……..

His tone was as sultry as the chapter you were reading previously.

 **Zed:** In the book, the couple expressed their love through passion. *climbs on top of you on the bed* Should we do the same?

You were completely flush faced now.

 **(Y/n):** I-I….you mean you want to-

 **Zed:** I told you that you were my desire. You and I are partners, a pair destined to be together forever. But……..

Zed leaned down.

 **Zed:** We could get……..

You could feel his breath on your face.

 **Zed:** Even…….

You closed your eyes and opened your mouth slightly.

 **Zed:** *whispers* Closer….

That’s when you felt it. His lips pressed against yours. His were smooth, yet a bit chapped as well.

And it felt really good.

His hands took yours and he lowered his body onto yours. You exhaled in bliss as you kissed back with a slight fervor, which he reciprocated. Taking your top lip in between his while you encompassed his bottom one. You couldn’t help the noise you made of bliss as the kiss continued. It was the first time he kissed you on the lips. And you didn’t expect it to be so hot.

After a few more moments, he backed away, leaving you missing the feeling of his lips on yours. But it was worth it once you looked into his eyes. The darkness of the room seemed to highlight him as he looked at you with passion.

 **Zed:** I love you.

 **(Y/n):**!!

He never said that before. You knew how he felt. You felt that way too. But, he never said those words. It was the first time, and you couldn’t help but smile.

 **(Y/n):** I love you too, Zed.

Then he smiled.

And you saw it.

 **(Y/n):** ‘He really is beautiful…’

He kissed you again.

 **Zed:** I’m your champion and you are my summoner. *kiss* You are mine and mine alone.

He was getting even more sultry than before. The kisses were gettin hungrier, harder. He sucked on your lips with the intent to make them swell. Your body felt a bit colder all of a sudden. It was only once he released your lips and attacked your neck that you realized that Zed had, unbeknownst to you, stripped off your upper layer of clothing, leaving your bare skin exposed to him.

 **Zed:** *stops kissing your neck and stares at your body* So clean…..so pure….I will make sure nobody will cause such beautiful skin to be marked.

 **(Y/n):** Unless it's you, right?

 **Zed:** *smiles* Yes, unless it’s me.

Zed’s hands began touching your nipples, earning a moan from you. The way he twisted them as he began to suck on your neck once more….it was exhilarating. Your breathing became even heavier as he left your neck, leaving a mark.

 **Zed:** Though it may not be a for death, I have marked you. And nobody will claim you except for me.

 **(Y/n):** Hehehe. Isn’t claiming marks Kindred’s job?

 **Zed:** You think you’re funny.

Zed’s mouth then latched to your left nipple, effectively silencing any witty comment you could make. Gasps and moans were all that left your body as you felt his tongue lather one nipple and his hand twist the right one. A warm feeling was gathering inside you already.

 **(Y/n):** Zed……mmmmm……

Once again, Zed being a ninja, stealthily removed your bottom layer of clothes, exposing your entire body in all of its name glory.

**(For Males)**

You were already hard and the cool air of the room felt oddly pleasant on your member.

 **Zed:** You feel a rush of heat. Your breathing increases in pace. It feels intense, doesn’t it?

 **(Y/n):** Y-Yea-*gasp*

Zed’ hands suddenly grasped your penis. His grip was firm, but not crushing. You let out a mewl as he roughly caressed it.

 **Zed:** Now you know it’s like to be on the opposite side. This is how it feels to be hunted by me.

You don’t know when Zed’s clothes came off, but they were when you opened your eyes. Taking in his muscles and his toned, yet scared torso, you moaned more. It was a sight to behold. Such an attractive man, a man who you loved, getting so intimate.

So personal.

So out of character.

Yet, so welcomed.

He eyed your aching cock like he was admiring a new weapon. The anticipation was killing you. You didn’t want to close your eyes.

 **Zed:** Are you waiting for something~?

 **(Y/n):** Z-Zed….please….

 **Zed:** *smirks and takes your member in his mouth*

You gasped louder than you expected. You’ve touched yourself in the past, but this……..this was something on another level. His mouth was so wet and warm. You felt the moistness coat your member as you moaned out his name. It seemed to invigorate him, making him go faster and suck with more ferocity. Your toes curled from the intense pleasure. You couldn’t stop making noises.

This continued for a while before you felt your asshole being rubbed. His fingers were….wet? Likely from his mouth or from the pre-cum leaking out of the head of your member. Once it was inserted, you gasped again. The invasion was foreign.

But it felt good.

 **Zed:** *stops sucking* Do you want more?

 **(Y/n):** Much more……much more!

 **Zed:** Then prepare yourself.

You watched as he rose up and lifted your legs. You saw his erect dick for the first time. You blushed harder as you watched him insert it into you.

Now this, felt really foreign. It stung for sure, you hissed in pain. However, it was fleeting. Soon, it seemed like it wasn’t there at all. It showed on your face, because once Zed saw it relax he began thrust.

A slight retract.

A powerful thrust.

A gasp from you.

A grunt from Zed.

This pattern continued as the sound of skin hitting skin reverberated through the room. It was warm inside of you. And every thrust felt just as good, if not better than the one before. It wasn’t long before his pace began to increase, yet the power never decreased. You were intoxicated with the bliss of pleasure.

 **Zed:** How does it feel?

 **(Y/n):** I-I feel…..like I’m gonna burst soon. It feels goooood~

 **Zed:** I know. I feel it too. I’m close.

 **(Y/n):** Faster…..Faster……

 **Zed:** As you wish, summoner.

The pace increased even more and it drove you over the edge.

 **(Y/n):** Ah! Gods! ZED! AH!! I’m cumming!

The rush of the release surged through your entire body as you closed your eyes. Your dick began to coat your torso with thick milk. You heard a roaring groan from Zed as he kept up the pace. But now, with every thrust you felt a thick substance spew into you. After one more thrust, he tightened his grip on you and moaned out your name. It was hot, really hot. The feeling of his dick inside you, shooting his cum deep inside.

Slowly, you came from down from your sexual high. Your breathing slowly went down to normal, and you suddenly felt so tired. You felt Zed leave your hole, making you long for the feeling again But you were too tired, and were also content with how good you still felt. A hand caressed your face and made you open your eyes. Zed watched you with an affectionate intensity. It was always refreshing to see such expressions on him.

 **Zed:** I’m impressed. Usually people die when I thrust my blade into them.

You chuckled lightly as your eyes slowly closed again.

You felt so tired. It didn’t occur to you how much energy the two of you exuded.

 **Zed:** (Y/n). My Summoner. I am yours and you are mine. I will be your shadow, undetected by all except you. And we are alone, the shadows will envelop you in their dark embrace.

**Mastery Level 7 Achieved**

**(For Females)**

You felt the cold air hit your sex. It didn’t take long for Zed to attack the newly exposed part of your body. His fingers entered you quickly. It felt different than when you touched yourself. His fingers were rougher and bigger. Sliding in and out of your core, you moaned in pleasure. His mouth went back to sucking on your nipples. They were coated by now, but he wanted more.

 **(Y/n):** Oh shit! Ah! Zed!

He had added another finger. The way he curled them as he went deeper. It was like he was handling a beautiful weapon. A weapon that he would use often, but never break. It was incredibly warm inside you. You tried to keep quiet but once the third finger went in, it became very, very difficult.

 **Zed:** You seem to be enjoying yourself. Do you want me to do more?

His warm breath hitting your tits made you shiver.

 **(Y/n):** Yes….more…..please…..

 **Zed:** As you wish, summoner. I’ll make sure my ‘blade’ goes deep inside.

You opened your eyes to see him rise and position is erect dick at your entrance, while also holding your hips. The head touched it and you could feel how warm it was. But it was when he thrusted the entire thing in at once. That, is when you could feel how warm it was. Pain shot through you and you hissed and bit your lip. Zed waited inside you as you calmed your breathing. The pain was fleeting and soon you simply felt the filling sensation of him inside you.

 **(Y/n):** O-Okay…..

 **Zed:** Hmph.

Zed moved back only a bit and thrusted into you strongly.

A slight retract.

A powerful thrust.

A gasp from you.

A grunt from Zed.

This pattern was constant and made you feel amazing. You were drunk on the pleasure you felt. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. It was so warm, so filling. Your mouth couldn’t stay closed. You moaned out Zed’s name constantly, which egged him on to move even faster without losing power.

 **Zed:** You feel a rush of heat. Your breathing increases in pace. It feels intense, doesn’t it?

 **(Y/n):** Y-Yea-*gasp*

 **Zed:** Now you know it’s like to be on the opposite side. This is how it feels to be hunted by me.

 **(Y/n):** Aahhhhhh. Zed….Zed~….Ahhhh!

You felt a knot inside you beginning to come undone. You were about to burst.

 **(Y/n):** I’m close…..I’m gonna…..I’m gonna…..

 **Zed:** So am I *increases pace further*

His grunts were now clearly audible. His grip on your hips tightened and your vagina seemed to tighten around him. It sent both of you over the edge at the same time.

 **Zed:** (Y/n)! *grunts loudly*

 **(Y/n):** AH! OH ZED! Ahhhhhhhh~!

You felt yourself release all over him. And as you came all over him, he came deep inside you. His hot cream filled you up and you cherished the feeling. Zed stayed inside you as you both came down from your high.

 **(Y/n):** I……I……I….

You couldn’t form a sentence. You were so overcome with pleasure of the cum inside you and yours dripping down his dick. When Zed removed it from your pussy, you mewled, missing the feeling. Though, you were content enough. The pleasure was still there. Only once he was no longer inside you did you feel the exhaustion hit you.

A hand caressed your face and made you open your eyes. Zed watched you with an affectionate intensity. It was always refreshing to see such expressions on him.

 **Zed:** I’m impressed. Usually people die when I thrust my blade into them.

You chuckled lightly as your eyes slowly closed again.

You felt so tired. It didn’t occur to you how much energy the two of you exuded.

 **Zed:** (Y/n). My Summoner. I am yours and you are mine. I will be your shadow, undetected by all except you. And we are alone, the shadows will envelop you in their dark embrace.

**Mastery Level 7 Achieved**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zed was always cool in my opinion. I mean, I'm a support main and I rarely play WITH Zed summoners. More often than not I play AGAINST Zed players.........and they kill me. And I get sad because I never bothered them during the game T_T
> 
> Okay, I may have CCed him during his ultimate a few times.........quite a lot of times.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you Zed summoners truly appreciate what you have with your main. Because I think it is clear as a still shadow, how much he appreciates you.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.


	2. Xayah; The Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xayah and Rakan are still together, however, the bond between a summoner and their champion is sacred. When a champion finds ‘their’ and a summoner has found their ‘main,’ it is a unique relationship that transcends all boundaries and does not interfere with any other relationships the two may have.
> 
> Notations:  
> * = an action   
> ‘ = a thought  
> “ = a saying/quote/phrase

**You meet her**

After some time, the League acknowledged that there is a clear link between a summoner’s strength in a certain area and how they perform in synergy with the champions they play. For summoners such as yourself who prominently work with ADCs, the stronger the overall speed of the summoner, the better the synergy with the marksmen and overall performance in matches. Currently, you were exercising said stat in the training wing of the institute. You stood in one of the solitary training rooms, staring at the wall. The exercise was basically a very fast and disorienting version of laser tag. You held a hextech energy launcher in your hand. Patiently, you waited for the visual cue that indicated that you should fire.

Then you saw it.

The flash of purple light.

As quick as you could process the light, you fired forward at the energy-reflecting wall. As soon as you fired, you sprinted to the wall. Your shot bounced off the wall and went back in your direction, passing you and heading towards the opposite wall. Once your hand touched the first wall, you turned on your heel and sprinted to the opposite one. Your shot then was reflected off of that wall and headed past you once more to the first wall, as did you. This continued as you waited for the next indication. It appeared again and you fired. Two shots now reflected off the walls as you ran from one side of the room to the other. But you tried not to flinch. You could tell that the visual cues were not appearing randomly. They were occurring in intervals.

And they were getting shorter.

And you had to be faster.

With many shots bouncing back and forth rapidly combined with the energy it took running to and from either wall, it became more difficult for you to say focused on the visual cue. The blue light from all the shots was attempting to distract you and you were beginning to get exhausted. It was as if you were running through the middle of a massive energy dodgeball fight. As you shot more frequently and ran even faster, the streaming energy lights began to make you dizzy and disoriented. You touched a wall, turned around and kept running. You blinked once, and thought you saw a flash of purple light once. However, playing it off as your imagination, you didn’t shoot.

But you should’ve.

The reflector walls then shifted slightly and all the energy shots that were mid-flight were absorbed into the walls they were heading too. This signified that the exercise was over. With a huge exhale, followed by panting, you stood still and kneeled forward. Hands on your knees, you felt the sweat on your forehead drip down your face to the floor.

**(Y/n):** Damnit. *rubs head*.

You had to close your eyes in order to will away the afterimages of all those flashing lights. However, it didn’t seem to help. Plus, you made the mistake of not bringing any form of hydration. So, you decided to walk, slowly, to the gardens. You thought that perhaps there, you would be able to calm your beating heart and the visual stimuli would decrease. Thankfully, the gardens were at the edge of the training wing of the institute. As you made it outside, the bright natural light of the afternoon baked your face. You began to sweat even more than you thought was possible. Deciding to sit down on the nearest bench instead was the best idea you ever had. Relief coursed through your brain as everything in your head stopped flashing. The dizzy feeling was still there, but the building nausea was not. Since it was mid-day, there were quite a few people wandering outside near the gardens. Some summoners were entering one of the many facility buildings in the training wing, champions were on strolls. Even the birds seemed to be extremely happy today, singing their songs loud and proud. You just hoped that nobody saw you stumble out of the nearest training building, and that you didn’t look as disoriented as you felt.

**?????:** Hey, can you hear me?

Your breathing was still heavier than normal but you were trying to center yourself. The heat was slowly getting to you though, making your conditions worse.

**?????:** You okay? Hey……wait a minute.

Was someone speaking? You couldn’t really tell. The outside world was slowly getting foggy. When was the last time you hydrated yourself? Did you do it before you started training? How long were you training for again? Where were you again? Was everything getting quieter for you?

Actually……

Everything seems to be stabilizing. Your surroundings became clearer and your breathing was finally back to normal. You heard something, a melody.

**(Y/n):** ‘Is that…a song?’

It made you feel free, free of any hindrance. Slowly blinking away the remaining blurriness, you realized that your body was gently bathed in such a warm golden light. This light wasn’t from the sun. It felt…..no it was so…..magical. Suddenly, you noticed a small pressure on your shoulder.

**?????:** Good, it looks like they’ve calmed down.

With a turn of your head to the right, you saw two vastayans looking at you curiously. You recognized them almost immediately, as they were champions in the League of Legends.

Xayah; the Rebel

Rakan; the Charmer

You noticed that Xayah’s hand was on your shoulder. Meanwhile, one of Rakan’s was around his lover’s waist, creating that same warm magic glow that your body was bathed in. It encased the three of you.

**(Y/n):** Oh…hi. I’m…..sorry but, were you guys talking to me?

**Xayah:** More or less. You were unresponsive though. Seemed like you were sitting here about to pop.

**Rakan:** *nods* Yep, pop like a balloon.

Though his hand stayed around Xayah’s waist, Rakan stopped using his magic. Thus, the golden light soon disappeared from. Once it was gone, your body felt chillier all of a sudden. It was as if a warm, fluffy blanket that came straight out of the dryer was taken off of you, much to your dismay. You subconsciously crossed your arms and placed your hands on your triceps, trying to keep what little warmth was left.

**(Y/n):** Umm….that was your magic right? What did you guys do?

**Xayah:** Before we tell you, care to explain why you looked like a tea kettle that was about to burst?

Did you really look that bad?

**(Y/n):** Well, sure. *points to the nearest training building*.

The two champions followed your gesture and looked at the wide structure as you began to speak.

**(Y/n):** That right there is one of the training facilities. I say one of since the training wing is pretty large and has multiple facilities. I was just in there doing training exercises that ADC specialists like myself could benefit from.

Xayah looked back at you, silently asking for more information.

**(Y/n):** Exercises that can help improve my overall speed. The higher it is, the stronger my connection and synergy with ADC champions I work with. Meaning, our overall performance on Summoner’s Rift or any other map will be better. The benefits are even greater with champions that I have summoned for myself.

**Xayah:** Uh-huh, and what kind of exercise was it exactly?

Though just the thought of exercise made you twitch slightly, you explained it in detail to Xayah. Rakan seemed to have been distracted by his feathers and stopped paying attention.

**(Y/n):** It became too much I guess. I honestly didn’t expect to get that far. I guess I overdid it. Maybe I should’ve taken a break.

**Xayah:** Obviously. But that is interesting. You summoners never cease to confuse me. You’re intriguing, but still confusing. And you seem different from the typical human.

You knew that Xayah had a general distaste of humans. Perhaps that is putting it lightly. However, she has every right to feel that way. You took an interest in the pair when they joined the league, though you were more interested in Xayah since she was a marksmen. From what you learned about her, humans expanded their territory closer and closer to the Lhothlan tribe lands. However, when Xayah tried to travel outside of her home and reason with the humans, she was assaulted and reported to the authorities. This was only the beginning however.When she returned, her father along with her tribe was missing. She realized that there was shadow magic tainting a nearby vastayan temple, corrupting the natural chaotic magic of the land. Though destroying it did cease the corruption and poured magic back into the land, her people were still gone. With a strong resolve, she began a quest to liberate her people and magic from the humans that wish to enslave them, control them, bind them.

**(Y/n):** Is….is that a compliment?

**Xayah:** Eh, take it however you like.

Well as long as she was giving you the option.

**(Y/n): *** shrugs* Compliment it is then. Now, do you mind telling me what you guys did?

**Xayah:** This ‘Hextech’ from what I understand is a combination of two different types of magic and technology. When we saw you sitting here, we noticed that something was off about you. It was like there was a waterfall of magic being blocked by a large dam, causing it to build up without flow. It was likely caused by the overexposure to so much Hextech while you were exhausted. You humans aren’t like yordles or vastaya. You can’t simply live with so much magic all around you and not be affected.

A purple feather appeared in Xayah’s hand as she spoke. It danced across her fingers, almost distracting you with its violent hue.

**Rakan:** To you humans, magic is like fire. For us it is water, and air.

**Xayah** : Yeah, exactly. So, Rakan used his magic to basically even you out and destroy the barrier within you.

**(Y/n):** Oh wow, well thank you for that, you two. I feel much better now. My name is (Y/n), it’s nice to meet the two of you.

With a smile, you extended both of your arms out to the pair. In all honesty, you expected them to either reject the handshake or simply ignore it. However, they both grabbed your hands and gave you a soft shake. What surprised you even more, it was Xayah who took one of your hands first.

**Xayah:** Yeah, nice to meet you too.

You were glad that she was at least comfortable around you. The last thing you wanted was to cause a champion to be in a state of unease. Especially, if it was simply due to your presence. Once they let go of your hands, Xayah spoke once more.

**Xayah:** We should get going. Apparently, we have a scheduled 5v5 blind pick match coming up soon. The blue team summoners already informed us that they were planning to pick us for the match.

**(Y/n):** *nods* Alright then. I’ll probably get going too. Goodbye you two, and thanks again.

With a bow and a wave, you left the training wing, eager to get some food. Unbeknownst to you, the vastayans watched you leave and didn’t move an inch.

**Xayah:** You noticed it too, right Mieli?

**Rakan:** I did, Miela. The Hextech shouldn’t have had such a huge magical affect on them if they were an average human.

**Xayah:** Mmhmm…..Summoner (Y/n) huh? What an interesting fellow.

**Mastery Level 4**

Concentrate………Concentrate………Concentrate…..Concen-

_SLAM_

**(Y/n):** Gah!

Your room door was slammed open, making you jump in complete shock. Quickly turning to face the intruder, you calmed yourself when you saw who it was.

**(Y/n):** Why did you do that, Honoka?

**Summoner Honoka:** *snickers* I didn’t know you would jump like a cat noticing a pickle.

**(Y/n):** I-I did not!

**Summoner Honoka:** You did too! And what’re you even doing in here anyway? You said that you would 1v1 me at 5:00 PM. It’s 5:30.

Oh.

**(Y/n):** I’m sooooo sorry. I was waiting for time to pass so I decided to try to stack a house of cards and-

Your cards. The amount of disappointment that filled you when you saw your previously house of cards currently spread out all over the table……

You felt like you just wasted your time.

**(Y/n):** *sighs and faces Honoka* I must have lost track of the time……

**Summoner Honoka:** Well, I found you. Might as well go for it now. C’mon.

Taking your hand, Honoka, a fellow ADC main, hurriedly dragged you through the dorm halls and to the summoning ruins. You passed through the familiar buildings, rooms and landscapes. Champions and summoners alike roamed around the institute as the late afternoon-early evening sky began to show the initial signs of a sunset.

Eventually, you arrived at the summoning ruins and the two of you prepped yourselves. Standing across from each other, you both nodded before you activated the custom match. Your surroundings pulsed with summoning magic. Staring at all of your possible options for the 1v1, you narrowed your search to marksmen. You knew that your friend was a Kalista main. She liked having mobility as an ADC, and Kalista was one of the rare mobile ADCs out there. However, that gave you an idea. With a smile, you selected Xayah. Earlier that day, you informed the feather-wielding raven that you were going to 1v1 with a summoner friend and asked if she would be okay with being your pick for the match. Thankfully, she said she was free during that time. At this point, Xayah was one of your most played ADCs and you decided to actually summon her recently.

Making the decision to summon a champion means you give up blue essence, which is a magic currency (awarded monthly to summoners) that gives you a link to that champion. It is the only way for you to gain mastery points. This link is an indirect pledge to yourself that you will choose that champion on the fields of justice and they will forever be part of your repertoire. Much like how you walk into a store and are able to try on all the clothes you want. However, only by purchasing them can you were them more often anywhere you like. Because the clothes are worth it. Or like how you purchase a book at the bookstore, because the book is worth it. Choosing a champion and summoning a champion are two different things. You can choose any champion you want during matches, but only summon them if you feel they are worth it.

As the two of you called upon your champions to the rift, Honoka spoke.

**Summoner Honoka:** Xayah huh? You trying to counter me?

**(Y/n):** You tell Kalista to rend spears outta me, then I’ll tell Xayah to rip her feathers out of you.

**Summoner Honoka:** *snickers* You smug little shit.

Your eyes glowed and you saw the rift from a birds eye view. Xayah spawned from a dropping pillar of blue light.

**(Y/n):** Thanks again, Xayah.

**Xayah:** Hey, don’t mention it. I wanted to stab something with my feathers today.

Laughing lightly, you bought her starting items and headed to mid lane.

**(Y/n):** Alright, this is a standard 1v1. We win if we get First Blood, reach 100 cs or destroy the turret. Kalista is pretty immobile early on but we should of course be wary of her Rend stacks.

**Xayah:** So, typical Kalista shit. Gotcha. What about her summoner? Do you notice anything about how she plays?

**(Y/n):** Well, she tends to use her Pierce once she has many Rend stacks on minions. So be mindful of your positioning. Other than that, this may be a nice little dance with the dead.

**Xayah:** *laughs* Who am I to turn down this opportunity. I can never resist an invitation to dance.

As you guided Xayah, you tried to be mindful of the spears being lodged in the minions. However, you made sure that Xayah’s feathers were always positioned in the right way. You knew that Xayah had better poke than Kalista, so you had the advantage. It was a waiting game.

So you waited.

And waited.

For the right moment.

Just like the speed training.

Thankfully, Xayah was a very plan-oriented person, so you two had chemistry. Always making sure there is a strategy in place, a backup as well in case the main plan fails.

After a few more pokes, you noticed that Kalista’s health was getting low. You were ahead in cs and just reached level 6.

**(Y/n):** Your lane presence is very intimidating, haha. Let’s try your bread & butter combo, scare ‘em a little.

Xayah’s Deadly Plumage activated and she focused Kalista. Despite trying to kite, Kalista was hit with Xayah’s Double Daggers. With 5 feathers behind Kalista, Xayah quickly used her magic to call them back. All 5 struck Kalista and she was rooted along with taking good damage.

**(Y/n):** Nice one Xayah, a few more pokes and we might win this soon!

**Xayah:** Actually…..I’ve been counting and….

**(Y/n):** Huh?….Oh!

A smile came your face as you checked the stats.

You heard your friend’s voice in your head.

**Summoner Honoka:** Don’t think we’re done yet!

**(Y/n):** Actually….

Xayah threw one more feather, killing a canon minion.

**(Y/n):** We just won.

**Summoner Honoka:** Huh-

**(Y/n):** 100 cs! GG WP!

**Summoner Honoka:** Aw damnit.

As Xayah began recalling back to base so that match could end, you spoke to her and praised her skills.

**(Y/n):** Your skills are so impressive Xayah!

**Xayah:** Heh, well its to be expected when the two of us come up with a plan. I think we-

She stopped.

Why?

Because the two of you just saw her get pierced by a spear, and now multiple were lodged in her.

**(Y/n):** What the hell, Honoka!

**Summoner Honoka:** Hehe!

Xayah was low on health and had multiple spears in her. You knew what your friend was planning to do.

**Xayah:** Okay so we’re doing this.

Before Kalista could even try to rend the spears, Xayah leaped into the air with a flurry. Pausing once she hit the peak of her jump, she gathered her magic and her feathers danced.

**Xayah:** Feathers Fly!

A storm of feathers shot forwards in a cone-like fashion. All of them hit Kalista and took down her remaining health.

**FIRST BLOOD**

**Summoner Honoka:** Huh?! No way!!

**Xayah:** She shouldn’t be whining, it was just a few feathers~

You laughed heartily. Honoka looked like a baffled kid being showed a magic trick.

**(Y/n):** Xayah’s a boss, what can I say. Plus, that speed training pays off, hahaha.

The two of you headed over to post-game hub to meet with your champions. You hadn’t stopped laughing as Honoka kept freaking out.

**Summoner Honoka:** And I swear that you weren’t even level 6 yet!

**(Y/n):** Hehe, I was though.

**Summoner Honoka:** Liar! Did you find a way to cheat the system? What spell did you use? HM?!

**(Y/n):** If hacking the matches with devices or magic were that easy, wouldn’t everyone do it?

Eventually, you saw Kalista and Xayah waiting for the two of you. With a high-five you congratulated the vastayan for her great work. Meanwhile, Kalista (in the calmest, least threatening voice possible) attempted to calm down the still shocked Honoka.

**Summoner Honoka:** aggggggh! I’m gonna drown my sorrows in a big bowl of soup in the League Union (the cafeteria). *grabs your wrist* You’re coming with me.

**(Y/n):** Well, it is almost 6 so….I guess I can eat an early dinner. Do you gals wanna join?

**Kalista:** I do not require nutrients, nor do I hunger.

**(Y/n):** ….oh yeah. Xayah?

**Xayah:** Nah, I’ll pass. I got some stuff to do.

**Summoner Honoka:** Alright then. Food! I’m on my wayyyyy!

You laugh at your friend’s behavior as she runs off.

**Xayah:** Hey.

**(Y/n):** Hm? Yeah?

**Xayah:** I’ve gotta talk to you about something later.

**(Y/n):** Oh, okay. Um, where do you want to meet?

**Xayah:** My room, after you eat.

**(Y/n):** O-Oh…..sure. See you then.

**Mastery Level 5**

The early dinner with Honoka was good, however you couldn’t stop thinking about Xayah. What she said was really on your mind. Moreover, the way she said it. The look in her eye…..it was as if there was something she just realized. You were a little nervous. You actually liked Xayah and you counted yourself lucky that the feather-flinging female tolerated you, considering her general distaste towards humans. You would even dare to consider the summoned champion a friend. She was one of your most played ADCs after all.

As Honoka finished her, “sorrow-killing,” soup (according to her), you ate the last bite of your self-made sandwich, relishing in the rich, earthy taste. Looking up from your plate, you see your hysterical friend looking at you.

**(Y/n):** You aren’t still hyped up about the match right?

**Summoner Honoka:**!! I forgot about that! I was just enjoying my soup! Thanks for reminding me!

**(Y/n):** Eep!

**Summoner Honoka:** Who are you, Lilia?!

**(Y/n):** I think….imma just go meet Xayah.

So with a slide, you exited the League Union and made your way to the dorms. If you remembered correctly, the champions that hail from Targon and Ionia resided on the second floor. As you made your way there, you watched as the decor of the halls changed. You didn’t really spend much time on the champions’ floors, excluding when they were part of your route to another destination. So it was interesting seeing the cobblestone of the institute shift to wood and silk from Ionia. The color scheme changed too. It was no longer simply grey, blue and green. It was maroon, green, shades of blue and brown. You could tell that you were in the Ionian wing. It screamed nature. There was even the faint scent of a certain Ionian spice.

**(Y/n):** Let’s see…..Karma, Irelia, Yone, Lee Sin…….there. Xayah and Rakan.

Knocking on the wooden door with pink leaves, you waited for only a second before the door opened up. There holding the door open was Xayah.

**Xayah:** Took you long enough, summoner (Y/n).

**(Y/n):** *rubs head* Yeah, sorry about that Xayah. But I’m here now, and ready to talk to you about…..well whatever you needed to talk about.

**Xayah:** Heh, you sound like Rakan. Come in.

With a quick nod, you walked into the surprisingly large room. Though it did make sense after a bit of thought. Two champions did reside there.

**(Y/n):** Wow….I really like this room. It feels….right.

The room’s decor was similar to the hallways. However, there were art pieces hanging on the walls that seemed to…..jump out to you. You stared at them for a bit more time than you thought. It took the closing of the front door to break you out of your trance.

**Xayah:** You like those paintings huh?

**(Y/n):** U-Uh yeah. Sorry. It’s just….they really spoke to me somehow. In fact, the entire room seems to be doing the same thing.

Xayah came to your side.

**Xayah:** That’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.

**(Y/n):** Huh? What do you mean?

**Xayah:** Take a look at this painting.

The painting that Xayah was pointing out depicted a bunch of black strokes on a gradient orange sky. The strokes were elegant, and had many curves and sharp points.

**Xayah:** What do you see when you look at this?

**(Y/n):** Umm…I think I-

**Xayah:** Don’t think. Just look.

All of a sudden, it seemed like there was….motion in the painting. The paint strokes seemed to bring you into its world. It looked like……

**(Y/n):** I see a bunch of birds. They’re flying into the sunset.

You turned to look at Xayah to see if she could confirm your thoughts. She was smiling at you. It was a pleased smile.

**Xayah:** That’s what I thought. Now let me ask you something else.

**(Y/n):** Okay?

**Xayah:** Do you remember your parents? Your childhood? Tell me about your past.

**(Y/n):** My past…….I….

It took you a little bit of time to answer. You remember your family being mostly nomadic, so it was a bit difficult to picture what your past was like in a single image. Your most recent memories before getting to the Institute of War were in Shurima. It was only once you met a Shuriman scholar that you learned about summoners and champions in the League of Legends. Through the scholar’s connections, she was able to help direct you and you left your family to become a summoner. You explained this to Xayah to the best of your ability. Her reaction was hard to read.

**Xayah:** So you don’t remember where you originally came from then.

**(Y/n):** No but….it’s weird. I fell as if I’m……at home here, in this room I mean.

**Xayah:** Mmhmm, once again I had a feeling.

**(Y/n):** Okay, what do you mean by that Xayah?

**Xayah:** I think you’re part Vastaya.

**(Y/n):** H-Huh?

Part Vastaya? You? Could that be possible?

**(Y/n):** But….why do you think that?

**Xayah:** Your magic. Rakan and I sensed there was something different about you compared to the other summoners. We noticed it the day we met actually. The way you reacted to the overexposure to Hextech, a normal human couldn’t react that way.

As you processed this, Xayah sat down on one of the chairs she had in the room. You decided to sit right next to her on the adjacent chair. Once you looked back at her, she proceeded.

**Xayah:** And that painting *points to the painting she told you to look at*, it’s called _Haari Vastia_. It means _Swift Winds._ You said that you saw birds, (Y/n). The animalistic elements in that painting, they aren’t as easily visible to humans. If anything, once the name of the painting is revealed, then they believe that the painting shows black winds.

**(Y/n):** That’s….incredible. But I think I could also see the painting moving.

**Xayah:** The residual magic of the vastayan painter lives on in his work. It’s his magic that you see flowing through the art.

**(Y/n):** Wow…..so I could see what other regular humans can’t? Because I’m part Vastaya….

**Xayah:** Mmhmm.

You were silent for a bit after that. This was mostly because, even though you haven’t seen them since you joined the League, you believed that your parents were human. If one of them was Vastaya, then they would have more animalistic features. Plus, that would make you half-Vastaya, and at least give you some feature like Sett had, right? So perhaps one of your parents were half-Vastaya and half-Human themselves. What would that make you? A quarter Vastaya?

**Xayah:** How does this make you feel?

The way she asked you….it was as if she wasn’t sure of your views anymore. In truth, Xayah did find you tolerable…..maybe even worthy of friendship. Perhaps one day she could even fully trust you. But it all depended on your answer.

**(Y/n):** I’m…………

**Xayah:** Confused?

**(Y/n):** No……I’m….

**Xayah:** Disappointed?

**(Y/n):** N-No, not at all. I’m….relieved. I’m happy.

**Xayah:** *surprised* You are? Really?

 **(Y/n):** Yeah, I mean….my whole life I’ve been moving from place to place. Then I came to the League and found my home. But…..not who I was. I never knew, but now that’s changed. I feel like I understand…..me. If this is who I am….then I accept it happily. Hell, I’ve always supported Vastayan freedom fighters like you and Rakan.

Xayah watched you with a glint in her eye and a smile on her face. Though she didn’t know why, she was relieved to hear you say that. Of course, she was happy that you were someone who accepted the Vastaya as equal people who deserve to be free. But, she was also happy that you were so accepting of this aspect of yourself. You weren’t disgusted or negatively shocked.

And yet, somehow, she knew you would react this way.

**(Y/n):** Xayah, I want to learn more. More about you, more about me. More about our people! Will you teach me?

**Xayah:** Of course _misaivei._ I know enough about you already. But I’d love to explore what you don’t know about yourself with you.

**(Y/n):** _Misaivei?_

**Xayah:** _Misaivei._ *smiles more* My friend.

You felt a warm feeling inside you when you heard that. It was pleasing, causing you to smile more at her as well. Xayah then got up and fetched something from a beautifully woven basket. Once she came back to you, it was revealed to be a necklace with a feather-shaped pendant held together by a wooden clasp. You took the necklace with a grateful look on your face.

**(Y/n):** _Misaivei…._ yes.

**Mastery Level 6**

You and Xayah have only gotten closer as months went by. Your knowledge of your new, previously unknown culture was also expanding. You felt happier overall. Because of Xayah, you were able to be exposed to so much. You spoke with other Vastayan champions like Nami, you learned how to make signature dishes of the Llotlan tribe and even left the institute a few times to help her and Rakan destroy some temples and fortresses that robbed the land of wild magic in Ionia. That was what you were doing currently.

Your hextech energy launcher was in your hand in case you needed to defend yourself. However, you were in a safer location and were to provide navigational support and guidance, as you were used to. In your safe location, you communicated with Xayah telepathically and used clairvoyance to see their location with your magic.

**(Y/n):** Alright Xayah, did you tell Rakan the plan?

**Xayah:** Yeah, but did he listen? Probably not.

**(Y/n):** Hehehe. Well, I’m sure the three of us can do this. You said _Vi-om Tann Soura_ (wild magic gathers here) forcefully _?_

**Xayah:** Yes. But it will be free soon.

Watching the two of them work was amazing. Especially Xayah. The way her feather daggers danced through the air as they found their targets, the smooth way she called them back as the enemies fell. It was astounding. On the rift, watching her was the same way. But here, she seemed to be even more in her element. You did your job and made sure that there weren’t any surprises on their end. It didn’t take long for the temple to collapse and magic to pour back into land. Blue light seemed to expand outwards, flowers bloomed brilliantly and wisps of magic danced in the air. You watched in awe.

It was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. Not only that, but you could feel it. Deep inside you, you felt as if a part of yourself was no longer bound by chains. The magic flowed into you and you felt yourself floating into the air. It wasn’t scary or anything like that. It felt freeing.

**(Y/n):** Oh my god….this is awesome! We did it!

Laughing as you glided through the air, you watched as the animal spirits graced you with their presence. They climbed on trees, dove into the ground, leaving flower growths as they pranced and flew. You felt like you were in your element as well. You were having so much fun, you didn’t want it to end.

**Xayah:** Hey! _Misaivei!_ How’s the view up there?

You heard Xayah’s voice and saw her looking at you with a pleased smile on her beautiful face. Rakan was busy admiring his own feathers and how they reacted to the magic being poured into nature once more.

**(Y/n):** It’s amazing Xayah! It’s beautiful! Everything is so beautiful! It feels so right!

**Xayah:** Well, I’m sure it is. But weren’t you the one who said you had work to do at the institute?

Oh yeah……

You did have work to do……

You and a couple other summoners from the ADC community formed a group that would release informative documents to the general public. They were basically newsletters that revealed all the hype and events that would take place within the next two weeks. The information would mostly be about, or relating to the Marksmen in some way, shape or form. These could include new skins (which were costumes that mimicked alternate versions of the champions from different universes), new temporary maps, etc. For the current week, the group was going to talk about the universe in which the PsyOps skins existed. One of the PsyOps operatives was Ezreal, who was a Marksmen so it made sense. The newsletter would include bios of all the members. There was meeting for the most recent newsletter today…….in 5 minutes.

However…..

**(Y/n):** This is more important! Hahaaa!

You were having way too much fun to leave now. And so, the two remained with you in the open plains a little while longer.

A little while turned into a long time however. It was getting dark when you three decided to head back. With a quick spell of teleportation, you arrived back at the institute.

**(Y/n):** That was so much fun. And we did something good! I should head out though. I’m really late. If you need me I’ll be in summoner lounge 2. Thanks for taking me with you guys! Bye!

With a wave, you ran up to the summoners’ floor and into your room. Gathering your notes and folders needed for the meeting, you entered one of the summoner lounges. Your group was the only one in the room so it didn’t take long to find them.

**(Y/n):** Hey guys! Sorry I’m so late.

**Summoner Regina:** Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up.

**(Y/n):** I know, I know. But I’m here now, and I have all the notes from our last meeting here.

**Summoner Menty:** So because you are here now and you have your notes, you think its all okay?? Do you know how hard it was to contact the PsyOps in their universe to get their consent to assimilate their forms?

**(Y/n):** Well….yeah. I’m the one who contacted them. PsyOps Ezreal was nice enough to respond to me. Well, more like his team said, “do whatever you want with him, keep him if you want.” But that’s besides the point! Plus, we wouldn’t have even gotten to this point if I didn’t suggest the ideas and keep them in my notes.

**Summoner Karen:** Oh so what. *stands up* Are you trying to say that we aren’t doing anything?

**(Y/n):** You know that isn’t what I’m saying.

You hated when they got like this. They were all skilled ADC summoners. But as people…they had this condescending, confrontational attitude whenever things didn’t go their way.

**Summoner Regina:** I’m taking this from a Xayah player.

And sometimes they get nasty.

**(Y/n):** ….what?

**Summoner Regina:** You play a vastaya marksmen out of all the champions you could choose from. You got to contact a PsyOps operative in another universe who is a marksmen, Ezreal, and you choose to summon Xayah.

**Summoner Karen:** And don’t think we haven’t seen you talking to all the other Vastayan champions here. Which there aren’t many, thank god.

**Summoner Menty:** Oh yeah, look if you wanna be part of the weird filth. Be my guest.

**(Y/n):** Alright that’s enough! How dare you talk about the Vastaya like that! They were peaceful people until ignorant people from the human race took over and colonized. That isn’t saying humans are bad but some individuals definitely are.

**Summoner Menty:** Hmph, you speak like you’re one of them.

**(Y/n):** I am one of them! I’m part Vastaya!

The summoners looked at you shocked. Then disgusted.

**Summoner Karen:** We have a Vastayan summoner? The League really has dropped so low.

**Summoner Regina:** You didn’t hear, it was all over the ADC community. I just didn’t know it was them.

**Summoner Menty:** Maybe that’s why they’re so accepting of you. You’re filth just like them. If you were fully human like me, your little Xayah wouldn’t give a damn about you.

**(Y/n):** What?!

That made you pause. A thought such as that hadn’t crossed your mind before.

**Summoner Regina:** What do you think about your C _anbra_ champion now?

At that moment…..you swear you wanted to tear them to pieces. Ever since you identified yourself as part Vastayan, word got out quick as it often did in the League. Hell, the minute there is even a word about a new event, champion, etc, summoners begin to gather information. Some kindhearted summoners (like you) were accepting or didn’t seem to care that much. After all, the League was a place were prejudices, hate speech and extreme negativity were not tolerated. However, there are always some bad apples in the batch. Those summoners seemed to view you lower than them, but you tried to take it in stride.

A case like this though, you have never experienced.

Xayah taught you some general dialect of the Vastaya. She explained that each tribe has their own specific dialect but the general one is universal. You practiced a lot and began to research even more about the Vastaya than you did before. But that word……

_Canbra_

It was a hateful, spiteful term that referred to the target as a worthless being. Someone who’s life did not hold any value whatsoever. The ultimate disrespectful, racist term directed at the Vastaya. And to hear them say that about Xayah.

Your friend.

The champion who you currently had a Mastery Level 6 ranking with.

Someone you felt a strong and deep connection with.

Made you see blood red.

**(Y/n):** *quietly* Take that back……

Regina got closer to you.

**Summoner Regina:** Huh? What was that you just said?

Your fists clenched, and your voice rose louder than you thought it would.

**(Y/n):** Take that back!!

The three summoners took a slight step back at your outburst. They didn’t expect that from you.

**(Y/n):** It’s bad enough that you view me lower than you simply because I have different blood. And then you demean and ridicule the entire race. Then you call Xayah……that word.

You began to tremble.

**(Y/n):** I oughta……

You took a step forward. A menacing step forward.

**Summoner Regina:** Hey…what are you about to-

Another step and you grabbed her by her shirt collar, pulling her to you roughly. Your eyebrows were furrowed so hard that they looked as if they would stab your eyes. The grip on her shirt tightened more than it already was.

And then you felt the hand on your shoulder.

**Xayah:** (Y/n). _Misaivei_ , it’s alright. They aren’t worth it.

The voice seemed to bring you out of your rage.

**(Y/n):** X-Xayah?

Turning around and letting go of Regina, you saw the champion look at you with pity. A pity that was shared. She too was used to such discrimination. It was what she was fighting against. But you, it was your first heavy experience.

**(Y/n):** What are you doing here..?

**Xayah:** *pulls out necklace she gave you months ago* You must’ve dropped this earlier. I came to return it, considering you told me where I could find you.

Pulling you towards her, and away from the other summoners, Xayah held onto your arm gently.

**(Y/n):** I-I….I…..I’m sorry.

You looked down, ashamed at what you were about to do.

**Xayah:** Don’t be, *looks at the others* and by the way.

Her gaze hardened the minute it left you, making the other three summoners stiffen.

**Xayah:** I don’t support them just because they’re Vastaya.I support them because of who they are. Kind, open-minded and smart. Unlike the rest of you.

Xayah then guided you away from those three. To where? You weren’t sure. You were still embarrassed and ashamed about what you almost did.

**Xayah:** Don’t worry, I’ll take you somewhere you’ll really like. A place that will make you forget about those _Bor’vaarsha._

You laughed lightly at what Xayah just called them and continued to follow her lead. It took a bit of time but, eventually you made it to………the plains you were at not too long ago.

**(Y/n):** Umm….what are we doing here?

**Xayah:** If you stayed here until the night, you would’ve seen this.

Xayah pointed at the skies. Following her fingers, you gasped in awe. Fireflies danced through the skies. Their yellow-green lights creating an aura only produced by nature. So unique and irreplaceable. Just like….

Just like…..

You turned to Xayah and found that she was looking directly at you. You stared at each other for a while.

**(Y/n):** ‘If it wasn’t for her….I wouldn’t have been able to find such beauty within myself and in the world. And I….I wouldn’t have this bond with her either……’ Xayah….

**Xayah:** Uh-huh?

**(Y/n):** I….These past few months with you have been great. I’ve learned more about myself, you, and the world more than I ever thought I would. I feel like I was so blind before. And it’s all thanks to you that I’ve become who I am now. But….you also made me realize something else about me. The way I feel towards you……I…..I…

You couldn’t express the feelings in words. So instead, your arms found their way around her shoulders and you pulled her closer to you. The hug was not too tight, but tight enough to convey the intensity of your feelings. She reciprocated and her fingers began to run through your hair.

**(Y/n):** Is….is there a word for…..someone who is so dear to you that you want to become one with them and stay forever? I mean, champions and summoners have a sacred bond, you already know that. It transcends the normal bonds that can be formed. Is there a vastayan word for someone you have such a deep, dear and sacred bond with?

**Xayah:** *giggles* Not to my knowledge. But, I have an alternative.

You pulled back to look her in her eyes.

**(Y/n):** Really? And what would that be?

Instead of answering you with words, she closed the gap between you two and kissed you. Her lips were full and warm. It took a second before you began to kiss back, cheeks flushed. Never letting the other go, the kiss slowly gained more intensity. She tasted….unique. There was a sort of spice to her lips. You enjoyed it quite a bit. The taste, the feeling of her lips pressing on yours. She moved her head a bit, gaining better access to your mouth. It was her who pulled away first. However, she lightly bit your bottom lip as she did so, pulling along with her before letting it go.

It was hot.

**Xayah:** How’s that?

The smug statement made you blush more.

**(Y/n):** Perfect.

**Mastery Level 7**

You were in a match. ARAM. Howling Abyss. And by superior luck, you got Xayah. The rest of your team consisted of Nautilus, Seraphine, Lee Sin and Lilia.

**(Y/n):** Finally, I was hoping to get you :)

**Xayah:** Well, you’ve got me. So how about we show everyone how dangerous our pairing is.

Once the game began, your team went alpha as hell. Nautilus immediately hooked an opponent, allowing Seraphine and Lilia to slow them. You picked up the kill as quick as the fight started. As the rest of the enemy team began to fight, you and Xayah worked with such balance and skill. Lee Sin would jump someone and then they were met with feathers to the face until they died. Seraphine kept you healthy enough to keep fighting. It was so quick. You were still in shock when it happened. Xayah shot out her Double Daggers, picking up a triple kill. Activating Deadly Plumage, she began to expertly send her insanely sharp feathers flying into the enemy Viktor.

**Announcer Summoner:** Quadra Kill!

The lower health enemy tank tried to retreat to the turret. However, Lilia slowed them down and allowed you to shoot out one last Double Daggers.

**(Y/n):** And now, Bladecaller!

**Xayah:** We’ve got them.

With a sliver of health, Xayah turned around and called all of the feathers that marked the ground back. As they ripped through the tank, the callout you were waiting for was heard.

**Announcer Summoner:** PENTA KILL! ACE!

Your team cheered, as did you. You thought it was only fair to flash your Mastery Level 6 flair. So you did as you spoke to Xayah.

**(Y/n):** Look at you go!

**Xayah:** I wish they could have seen the looks on their faces!

With the quickest Pentakill you’ve ever gotten, your team pushed the first turret. Though you couldn’t destroy it, you got it down to half its health. The rest of that game went pretty quickly. Once you got the lead, your team snowballed real quick. Feathers flew everywhere, a dance of blades. The performer; Xayah. The audience; your teammates. The unfortunate audience; the enemy team.

After Xayah used her ultimate and called her feathers back to kill the last super minion, your team attacked the nexus. With another win under your belt, you cheered loudly. It was the last match you had for the day and it ended beautifully. After celebrating with your teammates and meeting Xayah at the post-game hub, you two went to find Rakan. The three of you planned to take a nice walk through the nearby forests, maybe go to a town or village. However, as soon as you found him…..

**Rakan:** Sorry guys, I got a match in a bit. I’m heading off right now.

**(Y/n):** Aww really?

**Rakan:** Can’t help it if everyone wants to see me entertain! And now, I am out!

With a flourish, Rakan bolted from the two of you. It was a bummer, but he made you guys laugh. Deciding to go out after his match, you and Xayah went to her room instead. The familiar, pleasant aroma filled your nostrils. Once you laid on the bed, you sighed in content.

**(Y/n):** I feel so good right now.

**Xayah:** So do I. We had a great victory today.

**(Y/n):** Uh-huh! So tell me, should we celebrate tonight?

Xayah continued to walk around the room, looking for something but you weren’t sure what.

**Xayah:** Yeah, why not? How about we find a tavern and get into a scuffle once Rakan gets back.

**(Y/n):** Ehehehe! Alright, I guess that counts *closes eyes*

You’ve heard stories about the scuffles they’ve been though, but never thought you’d be a part of it.

**(Y/n):** And until then?

You expected her to answer, but she stayed quiet.

**(Y/n):** Xa-*mini gasp*

Said champion was standing in front of you.

With a smirk.

And her clothes were off.

You were wide-eyed as you took in her body. Her skin looked so smooth. You wondered if it felt as smooth as it looked.

**Xayah:** Until then, we….*leans over and pushes you down on the bed*

Your heartbeat quickened.

**Xayah:** …could get warmed up~

And with that, she kissed you passionately. Just like the first time it happened, you tasted that spice and relished in it. You felt a fire within you. It wanted to burn brighter. You wrapped your arms around her smooth back and pressed yourself against her. The kiss got even more heated. You felt her tongue caress your bottom lip, telling you to give her access. Never one to beat around the bush, you opened your mouth and felt her tongue slide in. You moaned as the dance of tongues began. Your heartbeat was so quick, you felt as if it would never slow down. Yet, it wasn’t painful, it was exhilarating. Grips began to tighten, moans began to get louder. The sounds of kissing and moaning was all that could be heard in the room. Xayah was fierce, without being forceful. Fiery, without burning you. Once again, when she pulled away, she had your bottom lip between her teeth, pulling part of you along with her before letting you go.

**(Y/n):** *panting* Xayah….I….

**Xayah:** Shh…..don’t try to waste your energy talking. Let me feel everything you want to say.

Taking that advice, you immediately grabbed her tits, giving them a good firm squeeze. You knew that being gentle wouldn’t be enough to satisfy here, however, causing her pain was a big no-no. It was the balance of both, going in between both lines, moving back and forth. That was the dance she was looking for.

**Xayah:** *moans*

Moving each individual finger to stimulate her, you began to suck her now exposed neck. This earned you a gasp from her. Though she was never one for surprises, there was a first time for everything. Your lips kissed and sucked on her smooth skin, leaving saliva patches and trails. You didn’t want to leave a mark, but you definitely wanted to make an impact. The feeling of Xayah’s hands in your hair was enough to inform you that you were doing good.

Better than good.

Once you were satisfied with her neck, you pinched her nipples and flipped your positions. With her now on the bed and you over her, you got a better look at her body. Xayah’s yellow eyes in the slight darkness of the room stared at you. It was as if they were glowing. It was turning you on more. With one glance at you, the heat inside of you wanted to release.

**(For Males)**

You were hard the minute she put her tongue in your mouth, but now…..your erection was yearning to be released from your confinement. With the ever-present tent in your pants visible, you saw Xayah’s sharp gaze focus on it. Your breathing got heavier. How could she make you feel so hot and bothered with only her eyes?

**Xayah:** What are you waiting for? I won’t be leading this dance all night.

**(Y/n):** I’m glad you’re giving me the chance to lead.

The two of you smiled at each other before you began to shed your clothing. You decided to undress entirely since she did so at the start. The way she was looking at you……she wanted the unnecessary clothes out of the way.

Once you were completely naked, her eyes seemed to scan you harder. It was getting too much for you.

So you got closer.

You kissed her again, hard. She embraced you lightly as your mouths danced once more. Both of you felt hotter, as if the room’s temperature was increasing. Slowly, you made your way from her mouth to her tits once more. Your warm mouth sucked on the nipples like a straw. You gave equal attention to each sensitive piece of skin. Her sounds were only making you harder. You wanted more, and you knew she wanted more too. Your mouth then migrated to her wet core. It was begging to be touched. So you did touch it.

With your tongue.

The sweet, sharp inhale from your champion made you smirk. You did the same thing again before proceeding to eat the dessert laid out in front of you. The sweet mix her juices, sweat and your saliva was all over your tongue as it painted her walls. You stopped thinking and just acted. You felt everything, as did she.

**Xayah:** (Y/n)…..mmmm…..aahhhhh…mmmmm~

You wanted to hear more of her voice.

So after a little bit longer, you removed your tongue and stepped back to position yourself. You had a thought in your mind. A hope, a desire and decided to take a chance.

You looked at Xayah’s face.

Her mouth was open as pants escaped. Saliva coated the edges of her lips. Despite being drunk in pleasure, she was looking straight at you. That’s exactly what you hoped for. Her gaze crystal clear in the growing darkness of the room. It sent a pleasurable shiver down your spine.

**(Y/n):** You ready?

**Xayah:** *smiles while panting* Bring it.

With a smirk of your own, you entered her sopping, wet core. You gasped at the tight feeling of her vagina. She moaned your name out with a heavy breath. You didn’t need any lube, she was naturally providing it. Once you were all the way in, you paused to take every feeling in. It was bliss, and it was only going to get better. Your combined breaths made the atmosphere hotter. You retracted before thrusting in once more. A perfect pace, not too slow, not too fast. Hands on Xayah’s hips, her furred feet around your butt, your dick flowing in and out of her wet pussy.

It was felt amazing.

**(Y/n):** A-Ah! Xayah~…..mmmmmmm~

**Xayah:** Shit…..ah…..ahhhhh~

The pace increased. You were balls deep inside your champion. She was laying back, accepting the dick of her summoner. The two of you felt whole and tension was rising. The heat that you both felt seemed to grow more than it did before. Like the rushing rapids heading towards the waterfall. You and her were almost there. The magic of that moment, it was like nothing you have ever felt before.

**Xayah:** Are you…..close?

**(Y/n):** Y-Yeah! I…I’m gonna…..

**Xayah:** Do it! I want you to bloom inside me (Y/n)~!

With those words, you pounded harder until you burst. You felt yourself stiffen up and explode with a single thrust. Her walls seemed to tighten around you more, causing the feeling to escalate in intensity.

**(Y/n):** AH! SHIT XAYAH! GRRRGH!

She moaned as your cum painted her walls, causing her to orgasm as well.

**Xayah:** (Y/N)! AHHHHH YES! AHHHHHH~

As you continued to release, her cum began to coat your member as well. Both of you closed your eyes as you rode out your orgasms. You swear that you saw various colors with your eyes closed. But that could’ve just been the pleasure. Once your pants got lighter and quieter, you slowly pulled out of her. Her breathing mirrored your own. Opening your eyes, you looked at your main on the bed. She was staring straight at you once more. The gaze was less intense and more calm, but it still made you feel fuzzy inside. Xayah then reached out and pulled your arm so that you would lay on the bed with her. Complying, you let your body rest as exhaustion overcame you. You felt so good right now. You weren’t sure what felt better, the climbing zenith of pleasure when you and Xayah came, or the calm bliss of your exhaustion being sated as you both came off the sexual high. You felt so good that you hoped that Rakan would be summoned for a few extra matches, just to stay in your current position a little while longer.

**Xayah:** Don’t fall asleep on me now, heh.

**(Y/n):** I’m….trying. But I feel so….satisfied. I’ll try to…..rest, but not sleep.

**Xayah:** *brushes hair out of your face* Then rest well, my summoner.

With your eyes closed, you heard her voice. It was like a soothing tune.

**Xayah:** You’re mine, and I say that proudly. As your main, your champion, I won’t ever leave your side. As long as you don’t leave mine. We’ll fight on, and love on…..together.

All you could manage to say was,

**(Y/n): ….** Love you too, Xayah.

**Mastery Level 7 Achieved**

**(For Females)**

You knew you were wet. You could feel your panties getting damper by the second. You legs rubbed together as you tried to suppress your desires. You saw Xayah’s sharp gaze focus on your legs. Your breathing got heavier. How could she make you feel so hot and bothered with only her eyes?

**Xayah:** Why try and hide it? I want you to embrace it.

She was right. There was no reason for you to try to control yourself so much.

You needed to let go. 

**(Y/n):** You always know what to say don’t cha?

The two of you smiled at each other before you began to shed your clothing. You decided to undress entirely since she did so at the start. The way she was looking at you……she wanted the unnecessary clothes out of the way.

Once you were completely naked, her eyes seemed to scan you harder. It was getting too much for you.

So you got closer.

You kissed her again, hard. She embraced you lightly as your mouths danced once more. Your tits rubbed each other, sending shivers up your spine. Both of you felt hotter, as if the room’s temperature was increasing. Slowly, you made your way from her mouth to her tits once more. Your warm mouth sucked on the nipples like a straw. You gave equal attention to each sensitive piece of skin. Your own fingers began to flick and twist your own nipples, which were harder due to the pleasure. You wanted more, and you knew she wanted more too. Your mouth then migrated to her wet core. It was begging to be touched. So you did touch it.

First it was one finger.

It traced the outside of her lips and around her entrance. Xayah’s moans increased in volume every time your finger touched her clit. Her juices were already wetting your finger, so you inserted it. Xayah’s insides were so hot. Quickly, you added another finger. Just watching Xayah, the fierce rebel, unravel before you was stimulating. You were lucky to see this side of her as well. She demanded more, so you delivered and added a third finger as you moved them back and forth.

**Xayah:** (Y/n)….mmmmm~ Yeah, just like that~

**(Y/n):** Damn Xayah….you’re getting me even more wet.

You curled your fingers up with another push. That’s when she gasped.

**(Y/n):** Ah, so I should keep touching here then~

**Xayah:** Shiiiit~ Ahhhhh yeah~

You continued to do this and listen to Xayah’s sweet moans. Time went on, and moans filled the room. The squishing sounds of skin and juices filled your ears. Deciding it was time for the next step, you removed all of your fingers. Looking at them, you saw them coated in Xayah’s flavor. It was so enticing, so you put them in your mouth and hummed as you tasted her. You wanted more of that.

She wanted more of you.

You climbed over her and turned around slightly. With your head directly in front of Xayah’s pussy, you shook your ass in her face and asked her,

**(Y/n):** Care to see how I taste now?

**Xayah:** Heh, someone’s eager.

She grabbed your butt cheeks and brought you closer to her. Once your pussy was above her’s, you both began to eat at the same time. It was difficult at first, as both of you gasped with pleasure when the other’s tongue lapped up their entrance. However, soon the flow was established. Xayah’s tongue felt amazing. She was doing things that you didn’t know how. All you knew was that it was out of this world, and that you wanted more. As you moaned, you tried to be more fierce, licking her pussy like an ice cream cone. Both thought the other tasted amazing, and wanted to eat more.

And more.

And even more.

The feeling was addicting.

Soon, a knot began to come undone within you. Your hips shook in pleasure. You were close.

**(Y/n):** Ahhh~ Xayah…I’m about to-AH!….I’m gonna cum….

**Xayah:** Do it, I want to taste it all (Y/n), all of you.

And so, she invoked it. With a swirling swish of her tongue in the right places, you felt a huge release as you moaned out Xayah’s name. Your own hot breath stimulated Xayah’s own sex. As you came all over her face, Xayah lapped it all up. Though you were shaking in pleasure, you had to deliver.

So you plunged back in with the last of your energy. You went everywhere and used your hands to bring her vagina closer to your mouth. It quickly did the trick as Xayah’s cum soon shot into your face.

**Xayah:** AHHHH SHIT! (Y/N) YES!

She kept cumming, and you kept licking until she stopped. It tasted salty and a bit spicy too. You really loved the taste. Soon your arms lost strength and you laid down, face in her throbbing pussy. Your legs lost strength too and did the same as your arms, causing your pussy to land on Xayah’s face.

Not that she minded.

The smell of both of your releases entered your noses. You felt so good that you hoped that Rakan would be summoned for a few extra matches, just to stay in your current position a little while longer.

**Xayah:** Don’t fall asleep on me now, heh.

**(Y/n):** I’m….trying. But I feel so….satisfied. I’ll try to…..rest, but not sleep.

**Xayah:** *caresses your ass* Then rest well, my summoner.

With your eyes closed, you heard her voice. It was like a soothing tune.

**Xayah:** You’re mine, and I say that proudly. As your main, your champion, I won’t ever leave your side. As long as you don’t leave mine. We’ll fight on, and love on…..together.

All you could manage to say was,

**(Y/n): ….** Love you too, Xayah.

** Mastery Level 7 Achieved **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Xayah summoners enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing this. As a support specialist who mains Lulu and Rakan, I really enjoy laning with Xayah's. I usually win games whenever she is my lane partner. To the summoners out there who work with me in perfect synergy, I see you and this chapter is for you.
> 
> Also, I had a lot of fun diving deep into the lore to learn Vastaya dialect, though I did make up a few words here and there. I honestly love the Vastaya. I'm so glad they are part of the League universe.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.S. Please excuse the extra spaces that Archive added. It's like it wanted to all of a sudden make my work triple spaced XD.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Rakan; The Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakan; the Charmer is mercurial, yet loyal. How will your relationship deepen with him? Time to grind! 
> 
> Xayah and Rakan are still together, however, the bond between a summoner and their champion is sacred. When a champion finds ‘their summoner’ and a summoner has found their ‘main,’ it is a unique relationship that transcends all boundaries and does not interfere with any other relationships the two may have.
> 
> Notations:  
> * = an action  
> ‘ = a thought  
> “ = a saying/quote/phrase

**You meet him**

After some time, the League acknowledged that there is a clear link between a summoner’s strength in a certain area and how they perform in synergy with the champions they play. For summoners such as yourself who prominently work with supports, the stronger the reaction time and agility of the summoner, the better the synergy with the support champion and overall performance in matches. Currently, you were doing such exercises in the training wing of the institute. You sat down in one of the solitary training rooms, eyes closed. Your magic projected an astral mental image of yourself. It was an old summoning trick. Your projection was staring into the dark blue void that surrounded you.

You were waiting.

Listening.

Suddenly, you spotted a bright flash of light to your right. Quickly, you jumped backwards, avoiding a laser beam that was aimed at your location. Another flash, but this time to your left. Jumping up in place, a laser beam passed under your feet. Before you could land, you heard an auditory signal in your left ear. Swiftly, you twisted your body and narrowly dodged another beam. However, as soon as you landed and looked forward, you thought you saw a dim flash of light. Your suspicions were confirmed when a laser beam shot forward and pierced your face.

You opened your eyes with a gasp, sweat dripping down your face. As you tried to steady your breathing, your body fell forward and you landed on your hands.

**(Y/n):** *pants* Damn….that was way too quick. I’ve gotta…..go again.

And with a grunt, you sat upright once more and tried to force your breathing back to normal. After a few seconds, you initiated the exercise once more. Your mental image appeared and waited.

5 flashes came at once from all around you. You leaped into the air and waited for the next flash. It appeared to your right, so you quickly moved your torso to dodge. After landing, you looked up and saw multiple lasers coming at you, too many to count. The flash must have appeared once your feet touched the ground. Though you felt exhaustion creeping up your body, you made sure to breathe and began to backpedal.

**(Y/n):** *looks forward at the sizzling spots on the ground from lasers*

Just the thought of one of those hitting you in real life……gave you shivers. However, during that brief period of thought, a flash appeared behind you. With no awareness from you, a laser pierced through your back, causing you to open your eyes in your actual body once more. Just as the previous try, you were sweating and panting.

**(Y/n):** Geez…..I…….I can’t possibly dodge all of those.

Rubbing your eyes as your body fell to the ground, an exhale left your lips. Though your breathing wasn’t as ragged as it was before, you still felt hot. Sweat dripped from your face and landed on the padded floor. You’ve been at this for at least half an hour. Perhaps you didn’t realize it. Eventually, you made it to your feet and stumbled out of the training wing. You needed some water, some fresh air, and to rest. Slowly, your vision was being reduced to a tiny pinhole. You could only see straight in front of you, barely. It didn’t even take you 5 seconds before you began to fall forward.

However, what you expected was to black out and fall straight onto the hard ground. Instead, you landed in a pair of arms. You thought you heard a voice, but you passed out before you could identify it.

For about 5 minutes or so, you were unconscious. When you did wake up, the light of the sun made you cringe as you tried to open your eyes. How long were you unconscious? Where were you?

And why did you feel so…..warm?

As your vision adjusted, you realized that you were lying down and facing the sky, which was now dark blue. This observation made you question why a calm, golden-green light was shining on you if it was indeed night.

**?????:** You’re finally awake!

The new voice came from nearby, very near in fact. Leaning your head back, your eyes met the face of the Vastayan battle dancer. Rakan; the Charmer. You recognized him quite quickly. His sky blue eyes, his red and platinum blonde hair. His feathery ears, pretty hard to miss.

**(Y/n):** …Rakan?

It was then that you realized that his hands were placed on your cheeks. You felt, and could partially see one of his gleaming quills. His other hand was glowing with the same light that enveloped the both of you.

**Rakan:** Think you can sit up?

**(Y/n):** Um..I can try.

Rakan moved his hands and with a slight grunt, you sat yourself up. Your body felt light and the warmth was welcome. Needless to say, you felt much better than before. Turning around to face the champion once more, you witnessed the light of his magic slowly dissipate into the air, leaving small remnants to dance around briefly.

**(Y/n):** Was….was that you?

**Rakan:** Uh-huh. I healed you as much as I could, but I'm no celestial. You were clearly exhausted when I found you.

Rakan nodded his head as he spoke, his tone neutral and relatively quiet.

**Rakan:** I’ve gotta say, you surprised me when you just fell onto me back then.

**(Y/n):** F-Fell onto you?

One of Rakan’s long eyebrows raised up in a questioning manner. His face conveyed what he was thinking, but being who he is, he spoke anyways.

**Rakan:** You don’t remember? Anything? Like at all?

**(Y/n):** *fiddles with fingers* U-Ummm, not really no. All I can recall is stumbling out of the training wing before everything got dark.

**Rakan:** Huh, so you blacked out as soon as I arrived………..……..rude.

**(Y/n):** R-Rude?!

**Rakan:** Anyway, I was lost and when I saw you I decided to approach for help. But it was clear that something was off about you. When I got close enough, that’s when you fell onto me.

**(Y/n):** Oh, well….sorry about that. It must have been a nuisance. 

**Rakan:** No need to worry, summoner. I mean you’re good now, right?

With a small smile, you nodded your head.

**(Y/n):** Yeah, thanks to you.

With a wide smile showing off his teeth, the Vastayan male laughed.

**Rakan:** Haha! I know right? I’m amazing!

His bright attitude was…..infectious. Was this his magic too? You couldn’t tell.

**Rakan:** But what were you doing that made you look like such a wreck?

Oh yeah, the training exercise. The thought of the constant awareness you needed and the stress that it put on you made your face scrunch up. With a small sigh, you explained what you were doing to Rakan, as well as the reasoning. He looked at you with a face similar to his first questioning one. However, this time he didn’t voice his confusion.

**(Y/n):** Rakan? What is it? You look…..really confused.

**Rakan:** So….that’s all you needed to do?

A pang of disappointment and slight annoyance hit your soul when he regarded it like that, as if the exercise was easy. However, you brushed it off and nodded. The champion was silent for a good two seconds, before he shot up and landed on his feet. Standing tall, hands on his hips, he spoke once more.

**Rakan:** So you just need to dance better! I’ll teach ya!

**(Y/n):** *stands up as well* Huh? Teach me?

As a battle dancer, Rakan had fluid motions and movements in combat. He darted around from enemy to enemy. Ally to ally. One motion was never not the means to another. Only when everyone was safe or the threat was contained did the dance end. It was a sight to behold.

And he was going to teach YOU how to do that?

You tried to protest, thinking that it was absurd that he could even think that a regular human like you could move like him.

**Rakan:** Well, of course you can’t move exactly like me. Nobody can match me! But I can help you dance better. Here, watch me.

You watched as the support champion tossed a multitude of stones into the air. As they plummeted at their own speed and trajectory, Rakan easily outmaneuvered all of them with twirls and slight flourishes. It didn’t even seem like he was looking. Once all the stones hit the ground, he looked back at your face, which was agape and caused him to laugh.

**Rakan:** Just take my hand and I’ll lead you. Understanding the flow of battle is like understanding magic. The key is to plunge into it, move with it, dance and dance.

**(Y/n):** O-Okay. *takes Rakan’s hand* So what do I-

You paused as you saw Rakan’s fist coming towards you. With a quick tilt of your head, you narrowly dodged him.

**Rakan:** Good reaction, but your movements are rigid. Your body is too stout. Try again.

The same thing happened and you attempted to evade in a different way. Instead of tilting your head, you sidestepped him and watched his arm go past you. Thinking you did better, you did not expect his arm to then hit you in the face. You didn't even realize that he let go of your hand.

**(Y/n):** Ow!

**Rakan:** You stopped moving. We aren’t done yet. Let’s go!

Rakan lunged at you and you evaded. Your eyes never left his body, on the lookout for his next attack. Though it was clear he was moving slower for you and really wasn’t trying, it was necessary in order for you to get a basic grasp of this.

**Rakan:** Move with more energy. Flow. Where are you now? Where will I attack? Where will you be in a couple seconds? What about me? Don't think. Feel!

Attempting to listen to his wisdom while he was attacking you was a bit difficult. However, it didn’t take too long for you to adjust. Eventually, you felt as if you were moving and acting less with your mind and more with your body. It was actually like a dance, a slow dance. With a final sweep kick from Rakan, you leaped back to gain a bit of distance.

**Rakan:** *smiles* Heh, well you certainly learn quickly. How did it feel?

**(Y/n):** It….*pants* well it was hard. But now I think I’m starting to get it.

You clench your fists a bit and feel resolve course through you. A gleam of determination shined in your eyes. You asked Rakan if you could do this with him again. Though you weren’t sure why you expected otherwise, the champion agreed pretty much instantly. Nevertheless, it filled you with joy that the kind Vastayan agreed. It was then that he spotted his lover, Xayah. She was waving at him and he waved back before turning to you.

**Rakan:** Well, I found who I was looking for. It was nice dancing with you, Fainty. Let’s do it again. *takes off running to Xayah* Xayah! Baby!

You watched him retreat from you as he got closer to Xayah. When he arrived, she seemed to be slightly annoyed. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed as they left. With a smile, you shook your head at their interaction. However, you paused as you realized something.

**(Y/n):** …..did he just call me “Fainty?!”

**Mastery Level 4**

**(Y/n):** Where is it……Where is it?……..Damnit! Where is it?!

You were currently rummaging through the gardens, the gazebo area specifically. Moving benches, clearing away rogue bushes and leaves. It was always clean and lovely, but you were tearing it apart.

Why?

You lost something very important to you.

A charm bracelet.

It was given to you by your grandfather…..right before he passed away. He was an accomplished Piltovan engineer. The memories of that day plagued your mind as you tore through the gardens to find the bracelet. You were sixteen years old roaming the streets of Piltover. You went down to his workshop to visit him briefly. He was usually working but he was always happy to see you. That week, he told you that he was working on a very important project and that he wanted you to drop by that weekend. When Saturday came, you walked into his workshop to see him wiping the sweat off of face with a washcloth. It turns out, what he was working on was a charm bracelet for you. Jewelry was not his specialty, in fact this was his first (and only) attempt at making it. The charm bracelet was not something extravagant but you loved in nonetheless. After thanking him, you ran out of his workshop to go show your parents, who were awaiting you at home. However, once you hit the sidewalk a criminal ran into you. It took him a second to gain his bearings before grabbing your body, causing you to scream in fear. Your grandfather came out of his workshop, hearing the ruckus. He vocalized his shock, confusion and anger that his grandchild was being held by a suspicious man. However, before he could act, the criminal pulled out a gun and shot him in the face. You could remember the defining sound of the shot and the horrifying visual of your grandfather falling to the ground as red liquid pooled down his face.

The charm bracelet was the last thing he ever gave you, and it was made with his love. Losing it………it would feel like he was really gone for good. And so, with tears threatening to spill you continued to search the gardens. After turning around once, you let out an exasperated yell. This was not sitting well with you to say the least. Frustration steamed off of you.

**Rakan:** Fainty?

You turned around again and saw Rakan looking at you with concerned eyes, which gained intensity when you saw your watery eyes.

**Rakan:** What’s wrong? Why are you upset?

**(Y/n):** I-….I-I just….it *stomps foot* Gah! I’m just-I don’t know what to do! Damnit! It's gone! And I don't even know-...I-....ah!

**Rakan:** Hey, hey slow down. I don’t understand. Tell me again?

Realizing that getting heated and panicking wouldn’t help, you took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself. Rakan watched you as your fist unclenched, though your face was still twisted in anxiety.

**(Y/n):** My grandfather’s charm bracelet. It’s all I have left of him. I lost it and I don’t know when I misplaced it. I noticed that it was missing when I got here.

**Rakan:** Oh…sorry. But I’ll help! What does it look like?

**(Y/n):** You don’t need to do that Rakan.

**Rakan:** C’mon, summoner. This is clearly a big deal for you. Might as well get help while you can.

**(Y/n):** …..

**Rakan:** Or I could just….y’know…..*turns to walk away*

**(Y/n):** *extends arm* Okay! Okay! Wait! Please, help me Rakan.

**Rakan:** That’s what I’m talking about! We’ll find that bracelet in no time!

As always, his energy was infectious. Despite it all, you were able to gain a small smile as a giggle left your lips. So, the two of you began to search the gardens together. You guys had no luck however. Trying to rack your brain for all the places you visited today was difficult when you were stressed. In addition to this, you had to try to remember if you lost it today or earlier.

**(Y/n):** No….it was definitely today……right?

**Rakan:** Those birds really like that birdbath don’t they? 

**(Y/n):** Yeah, it definitely was today. I remember hitting my forehead this morning with it when I tried to swat away those mosquitos.

**Rakan:** Is my cloak straight? Yeah, phew. That was close. Oh, I didn’t know that there were Hot Springs near the gardens.

………Damn Rakan.

His ADHD and natural curiosity was not helping in this moment.

**(Y/n):** Okay then. *claps hands* I lost it sometime after my morning walk. All we gotta do is stop by all the places I may have misplaced it. It couldn’t have just slipped off when I was walking, I would have noticed.

Resolute, you and Rakan began to retrace your steps.

First you went to find her. She was on the third floor.

**Caitlyn:** Oh, summoner (Y/n). What brings you here again?

**(Y/n):** Hello again Caitlyn, I umm…..actually. Do you remember that chase you had with the criminal that…..killed my grandfather?

**Caitlyn:** …..yes I do.

Caitlyn was actually chasing the criminal and appeared to take him down with her rifle right afterhe shot your grandfather. You still remember the walk to the police station as you cried in Caitlyn’s arms.

**(Y/n):** The bracelet he gave me…..I lost it. So Rakan and I are trying to find it.

**Caitlyn:** Oh, I see. Well, I hope you find it soon. Do you at least have a general idea of where you lost it?

You nod her head, which made the sheriff sigh in relief. She obviously sympathized with you, which was appreciated.

**Caitlyn:** I’ll keep an eye out as well. And…..I apologize for back then. If I was a second faster, maybe I could’ve-

**(Y/n):** No, Caitlyn. Please don’t blame yourself. It’s too easy, not to mention unfair. The one to blame is that criminal, who is behind bars.

Though slightly stained with grief, she smiled at you and wished you and Rakan luck with your search. Unfortunately, luck wouldn’t take you very far. You checked the League Union (cafeteria), your room, the summoning ruins, everywhere. Your hyperaware eyes and Rakan’s semi-hyperaware eyes scavenged the institute. However, you couldn’t find it. Around 3 hours passed and you were exhausted. Knowing that in your current state you would never find it, you decided to postpone the search. In the League Union, you leaned against a wall.

**(Y/n):** Well……..I guess that I’ll continue tomorrow. *turns to face Rakan* I’m sorry I dragged you around with me. You probably had your own things to do.

**Rakan:** Nah don’t worry. This wasn’t a bother or anything. I’m glad I could help! Though, I’m sorry that we couldn’t find it.

You smiled at him. Though he didn’t need to help, he wanted to. You didn’t even ask, he volunteered. You two weren’t even that close, having only a couple of interactions here and there for the past week. Yet, still he cared enough to sacrifice time and energy to assist you.

**(Y/n):** Thank you, Rakan. Really, I mean it. You trying to help me is greatly appreciated, make no mistake. But, I feel like I need to repay you. How about I buy you something?

**Rakan:** Buy me something?

He certainly wasn’t about to turn down a gift, but now his curiosity and interest were piqued. After telling him to wait there, you turned the corner to find a specific stand in the League Union. Once you set your eyes on it, you smiled and walked up to one of the workers. You ordered the usual, however it wasn’t for you this time. After the worker grabbed your order, you quickly paid for it and thanked them before going back to find Rakan. The Vastayan was tapping his foot on the ground as he tossed a golden pocket watch absentmindedly. He even alternated between tossing it and kicking it. However once he saw you approach, he nonchalantly caught it midair and waited for you to arrive.

**(Y/n):** I know it isn’t much but *holds out bag*, here you go. Thanks, Rakan.

Rakan curiously took the bag from your hand. The contents within it were warm. Swiftly, he opened it and a warm and sweet aroma entered his nose and made his blue eyes widen. He knew that smell. It was-

**Rakan:** You bought me chocolate?!

In truth it was a triple chocolate brownie. Perfectly baked milk chocolate dough, filled with dark chocolate filling and topped with frozen white chocolate ganache. You loved those treats and went to buy them often at one of the dessert stands. You may or may not be their customer of the month. With a smile, you nodded at Rakan as his eyes darted from the treat to you and back to the treat. You were unaware of his love for chocolate though.

**(Y/n):** I hope you like it because I-

Rakan suddenly interrupted you.

**Rakan:** I love chocolate! I didn’t know that they had chocolate here!

It was surprising to you, though funny at the same time. You couldn’t imagine a Vastayan liking human food. However, you supposed it wasn’t too far-fetched. You watched Rakan calmly as he brought the treat to his lips, taking a bite of the treat.

**Rakan:** ………………

His eyes widened more.

**(Y/n):** ……………

He swallowed.

**Rakan:** ……………..

Now he was staring at you.

**(Y/n):** ………..Rak-

**Rakan:** *grabs your shoulders* (Y/n).

Due in part to his close proximity, him saying your name for the first time and the way he whispered it, you blushed pretty hard.

**(Y/n):** Y-Yes?

**Rakan:** Where….*shakes you and raises volume hysterically* the hell did you get these?!?!

After his excited display, you pointed in the general direction while trying to regain balance of your body. With that, he thanked you once more and ran off in the general direction to go get more of the treats, all the while screaming how much he loved chocolate.

**(Y/n):** Ha…..ahahaha! Man, what a guy.

**Mastery Level 5**

3 months passed. During this time, you began to see Rakan more frequently than before. You met up to train your battle dance and reaction time on the weekends with him. You began to hang out with him and Xayah during your leisure time, though you were definitely closer to Rakan. You began to play him in matches and quickly got a feel for his style. He was becoming one of, if not the favorite support champion. You performed pretty well with him. You actually haven’t lost a game with him yet. And so, to make it official, and because you wanted to become better friends with him, you decided to summon him.

Making the decision to summon a champion means you give up blue essence, which is a magic currency (awarded monthly to summoners) that gives you a link to that champion. It is the only way for you to gain mastery points. This link is an indirect pledge to yourself that you will choose that champion on the fields of justice and they will forever be part of your repertoire. Much like how you walk into a store and are able to try on all the clothes you want. However, only by purchasing them can you wear them more often, anywhere you like. Because the clothes are worth it. Or like how you purchase a book at the bookstore, because the book is worth it. Choosing a champion and summoning a champion are two different things. You can choose any champion you want during matches, but only summon them if you feel they are worth it.

Currently, you were in a match with him. Your ADC was Miss Fortune and you worked pretty well with her. Every time the ADC went to farm and their support had already used a spell that would counter your engage, Rakan would dive in for the knock-up with his Grand Entrance before launching his Gleaming Quill out to get some damage and proc a heal. He would then use his Battle Dance to give the heal to Miss Fortune as well as shield her, which she needed as he would capitalize on your engage and kill both targets.

It was close to the end of the game. 36 minutes and 19 seconds. The enemy’s base was broken and their inhibitor turrets were gone. You communicated with your fellow summoners, telling them that the enemy team will respawn soon and that you should all recall to heal up. It was also the final chance to get the last few items needed for builds. Telepathically, you spoke to Rakan.

**(Y/n):** Alrighty Rakan, I’m glad I chose Shurelya's Battlesong as the mythic item. To complete your build I'll buy Knight's Vow and the Elixir of Sorcery. With this build, we’ll leave all enemies stunned by our performance!

**Rakan:** Haha! Not to mention our teammates will be begging for more!

**(Y/n):** Oh you know it! Let’s go!

As you and your team went towards their base, you noticed that nobody on the enemy team has showed up yet. As a support, your vigilance was top notch. Telling your team to follow you, you went to the dragon pit and sure enough, they were there attempting to slay the Elder Dragon. This wouldn’t fly by you. You wouldn’t let it. With a quick informative ping and a ward, you activated Shurelya’s Reverie and boosted your entire team’s movement. Rakan then ran around the pit to its opening.

**(Y/n):** Let’s do it! Get’em with The Quickness!

**Rakan:** Aw YEAH!

Rakan broke into a full spring and his magic emanated from him, surrounding him. As soon as he appeared, the enemy team noticed. However, they were already too late. Rakan’s Grand Entrance hit all five of them, charming all of then and knocking them up. Rakan then went back to his team, leading the enemies away from the Elder Drake and towards your team, who immediately began their assault. As you danced through the enemies, you could feel that the battle dance practice with Rakan had been paying off. Guiding each movement, each flourish, twirl, leap and twist. The enemy couldn’t touch you as you healed your team, shielded them and acted as a constant controller of space. You would see the enemy trying to reposition and catch them each time with your moves.

With you and Rakan’s combined power, your team was not only able to win the teamfight, but also slay the Elder Drake, granting you its powerful buff.

**(Y/n):** That was an amazing dance, Rakan! Now let’s head for the base!

With that, your team was able to bring down the middle inhibitor and take out the Nexus turrets. The enemy team respawned as you were ending the game. However, though they tried to stop you guys, Rakan was the perfect distraction and protector. In fact, with the help of a few teammates, a final Grand Entrance on a group of 2 enemy champions got them low enough for the Elder buff to execute all of them.

**Announcer Summoner:** Blue team Double Kill!

**(Y/n) & Rakan: **Yeah! That’s how you put on a show!

And with that, the enemy nexus exploded and your team won the game. You congratulated your teammates and they did the same to you. You were touched that you received all four honors. Two were from being nice and two were for great shotcalling. However, your happiness only increased when you watched your Mastery flair transform in a red light. You had now reached Mastery Level 5 with Rakan.

With this, you took off to the post-game hub and found Rakan stretching his body. When he saw you though, a smile graced his already beautiful features.

**(Y/n):** Mastery. Level. 5!

**Rakan:** Alright! That’s what I’m talking about (Y/n)!

You laughed as you gave him a high five before you walked out with him. As Rakan recounted all of the exciting moments in that match to you, summoners from the enemy team watched the two of you. However, they obviously did not share your jubilant energy. You noticed them briefly as you passed them, but Rakan soon captured your attention once more.

**Rakan:** Hey! How about we go get some chocolate as a treat for the accomplishment today!

**(Y/n):** Right now?

**Rakan:** Yes!

**(Y/n):** I guess so-

**Rakan:** We’re eating chocolate~!

With the energy of the stars, he bolted to the League Union. You quickly followed him, knowing that he most likely didn’t remember the exact location.

**(Y/n):** Rakan slow down!

Though it didn’t seem like he heard you, you did notice that he did comply so that you could catch up to him. All the while, the two of you are laughing. It was clear as day to anyone that the two of you were good friends. When you arrived and saw the familiar chocolate dessert stand, Rakan told you that he would buy them. Agreeing, you gave the money so he could go get them. As you watched him jog over, you failed to notice the summoner behind you.

**Summoner Alice:** Why do you do that?

**(Y/n):** Huh? *turns to look at speaker* Are you talking to me? Do what?

You recognized her somewhat. When you first noticed the enemy team’s summoners before Rakan distracted you, she seemed to be staring at you more intently than her teammates.

**Summoner Alice:** You’re so….friendly with the champion. Why is that?

Oh. It was one of those summoners. The ones who either see the champions as tools, or don’t believe that they should form any sort of relationship with them.

**(Y/n):** Because him being a champion changes nothing for me. He’s a person, just like me. As such, relationships can form as they naturally do with anybody else.

**Summoner Alice:** But why with…..him. He’s Vastaya. He’s probably just using you.

Her tone wasn’t the nicest. She sounded like a brat that was trying to convince her parents that she didn’t eat the last cookie in the cookie box.

**(Y/n):** Oh yeah? How so?

**Summoner Alice:** *sees Rakan walking back* Well, y’know. He and Xayah don’t like humans! After all they’ve been through, you think he’ll just get chummy with one? Anyway, just thought I’d warn you before you go bragging to everyone about your new “friend.”

The way she used air quotes pissed you off. As she walked away, you thought on her words. What she said………was not incorrect. She had a point.

**Rakan:** Hey!

You turned to see Rakan behind you. His voice was a bit muffled since he clearly had his, now favorite, chocolate dessert in his mouth.

**(Y/n):** Heh, hey. How many did you buy?

**Rakan:** *chews and swallows* Well, I used all your money soooo…..I think I bought 10?

**(Y/n):** Ten? You’re gonna eat ten?

**Rakan:** What? No! 5 are for you!

**(Y/n):** O-Oh…..they are?

**Rakan:** Duh! I mean we put in work today! It wasn’t just me who was dancing out there y’know. This treat is for both of us.

You felt your face flush as he smiled at you, his blue eyes showing his sincerity. It seemed like every day you were noticing how attractive he really was. Not to say he didn’t catch your eye the moment you saw him. It was just that he seemed to be getting incrementally hotter as time went on. The other summoner’s words played through your head, yet everything about him seemed genuine. There wasn’t a hint of trickery in his energy. Still, you felt the need to ask.

**(Y/n):** Thanks. That’s nice of you. *takes a bag of treats* Hey, Rakan?

**Rakan:** Hmm?

**(Y/n):** Why…do you hang out with me so much? I mean, you and Xayah…..the two of you have been mistreated by humans since your youth. With experiencing humans invading your lands, halting the flow of magic you need to thrive. I would think you wouldn’t want to be friends with me.

**Rakan: ....** Why do you think we’re friends?

That statement made your blood run cold. It shocked you and you were surprised how hurt you felt once those words came out of your mouth. It felt like a stab to the heart all of a sudden. Yeah, you liked him but…..it really really hurt.

**(Y/n):** …..I…..I thought we were.

**Rakan:** Just friends?

Another single sentence that caught you off guard. However, a pleasant warmth gathered within you this time. You were no longer scared, you were hopeful. Hoping that Rakan’s relationship with you did exist.

**(Y/n):** Wait...what do you mean? W-We’re…more than that?

**Rakan:** Duh! We vibe together so easily! I don’t get that with just anybody! Don’t you know that we’re partners (Y/n)!? I’m so offended, wow. Maybe I’ll just take those chocolate treats back~

You began to laugh. It started off small, but it grew as relief coursed through you. You felt as if the wound you thought you had was healed with his words. He grinned at you and laughed along with you. The two of you began to walk out of the League Union and made it outside. The sky was getting darker. The beautiful orange, pink and blue hues of the sky graced the land that day. The sunset bathed the two of you in a nice light.

**(Y/n):** N-No. Wait I want them! I just….heh. Despite everything though?

**Rakan:** It is true, everything you said. Humans made promises, more than I can remember. They kept none. But…..

He stared at the sky and seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes. His tone got more serious. Deeper. You haven’t seen this side of him before.

**Rakan:** I’ve believed in humans since the beginning. That hasn’t changed since I was young. Hell, I was labeled _Mu’takl_ (A race traitor) by my tribe for thinking this way. After meeting Xayah though, I’ve become truly devoted to our cause. I’d die for it. There are many bad apples in the human race, that much is clear.

He then looked at you, with that same look.

**Rakan:** And then there’s you.

You stared at him with wide eyes. The way the sunset made his whole face glow, giving his eyes a new shine and highlighting his hair. Geez, he was beautiful.

**Rakan:** I want more humans like you. Those who can hear the music, feel the magic. See its joy, know its fury. It’s in the heart. It’s is in the rhythm. They need to understand that safety is a hindrance. Magic is supposed to be scary. Love is supposed to hurt. Ecstasy needs a little fear. Freedom is what we all need, not just our kind. But first, the ignorant must learn that our magic is a fury. It is a song you cannot resist. They need to see our dance. You’ve seen it, and look at you now. You can dance yourself, with the grace the vastaya.

It was like listening to poetry. Every word that left his mouth entered your ears and hung there for a while. Every sentence seemed like a lyric. It was deep, yet enriching to the soul. As you continued to stare at him, a grin came back to his face. However, this one wasn’t the usual bright grin he wore. It was calmer, sincere, appreciative.

**Rakan:** So yeah, that’s why I hang with you. We’re more than friends, you’re what I want to see in the future. You’re _Miyorii._

**(Y/n):** _Miyorri?_

**Rakan:** My spirit *wraps arms around your shoulder*. _Miyorii._

Another warm feeling surged through you. It was comforting and touching. You could feel the sincerity within him. This serious side of him, was also the most genuine. Your eyes never left the taller male’s.

**(Y/n):** ‘Why are you so charming?!’

**Rakan:** Y’know you’re staring at me.

**(Y/n):** ‘Oh shit.’ U-Umm…sorry. I *looks away*….that’s really sweet of you Rakan. Thank you. I’m glad. I want the same. Your kind is beautiful and, I’ll do my best to make sure everyone knows. The beauty and the danger of your magic. The power that crashes and flows. Maybe then, the oppression will end.

Though you weren’t looking at him, he nodded at you. Then you felt the bag in your hand rustle a bit. Looking back, you were able to briefly see one of your brownies before his mouth engulfed it.

**(Y/n):** Hey!

**Rakan:** First come, first served!

And with that he took off into the field, back to his normal cheery self. You chased after him in content. The jubilance was as infectious as always. However, though you were having fun, you intended to try to steal one of his brownies.

First come, first served right?

**Mastery Level 6**

**(Y/n):** The snowball hit! I marked them, Rakan! Let’s go! Rush!

Sending Rakan far ahead into the enemy team with your summoning spell, he activated his ultimate move; The Quickness. Successfully charming the entire team and pulling the squishier backline forward, he dove into the group and knocked them off their feet with his magic. He then leaped and flourished upwards, sending them into the sky. Your team’s Yasuo took his chance and used his Last Breath on everyone, killing one of them.

**Announcer Summoner:** A beautiful Grand Entrance and Last Breath combo! The red team is really on the ropes now!

Rakan danced around them, slapping and kicking, whipping and striking. You were so into it, you got one kill with a strike of his cape. Another with a Gleaming Quill. A third came with a flash into two slaps. And the final came from a dance with the enemy, low-health Katarina. She jumped on you and tried to burst you down. Activating her own ultimate, you quickly interrupted her channel with a final Grand Entrance.

**Announcer Summoner:** And that is Quadra Kill for Summoner (Y/n) and Rakan! Ace!

**(Y/n):** Is it okay for the support to get the Quadra~?

You said that to your team in a humorous joking tone. They simply laughed and continued to push through. That play of yours won the ARAM game for your team. That match was not scheduled but it was fun nonetheless. Meeting up with Rakan afterwards, you and him began walking to one of the edges of the institute. It had been a month since the heart-to-heart moment with him. Ever since then, you’ve gone to see him after every match that you summoned him in. The two of you have gotten quite close. It was to the point where you realized you spent more time with him than without. He was also your most played support champion and the only one you had Mastery Level 6 with. Not that you were complaining, it was Rakan after all. A time with him was never bad.

Apparently, Rakan wanted to take you to a tavern he always went to in Ionia. So with a quick teleportation spell, you appeared nearby. You could already hear the lively music. Taking your hand, Rakan jogged over to the nearby town’s entrance. He’d been there multiple times so he knew the way by heart.

**Rakan:** There it is!

You looked at a small wooden tavern. The yellow lights from inside only conveyed the lively atmosphere within its doors. From the windows, you could see vastaya and humans alike cackling and clinking beer mugs.

**Rakan:** Ready? *looks at you*

**(Y/n):** To party? Do you have to ask?

The league had parties of their own in the institute. There were designated party rooms that the summoners established. You were in one of those rooms pretty much every weekend. This though, it was different. You were a bit nervous, after all you didn’t know the general vibe of the crowd here. These tavern patrons were older and looked pretty drunk. But as Rakan would say, if you ain’t a little afraid, you ain’t alive. The uncertainty of life, of nature, of magic, you embraced it.

Entering the tavern Rakan announced his presence, which didn’t surprise you.

**Rakan:** Rakan has arrived!

**Tavern Patrons:** Ayeeee! Rakan!!!!

If that didn’t reaffirm that Rakan was the life of the party, then nothing would.

**Rakan:** I’ve brought a special someone tonight and it’s there first time here. Say hi to (Y/n)! *points to you* Tonight, we’re gonna show them how we party here!

All of the patrons, as well as the bartender had their eyes on you. Almost instantly, they all welcomed you at the same time. Everyone gave off the same welcoming energy. The party had begun. Once you got a drink, the bands began to play their music. It was lively, the tempo wasn’t too fast, not too slow. The instrumentation was diverse. From what you thought was a homemade guitar to clearly expensive saxophones. The music was jazzy, and made your body want to move. Soon, everyone was cheering you on as you began to dance with the other patrons on the floor. You could feel the collective magic of the people. This vibrant aura, so wild and unrestrained. It affected each person individually but had a collective response.

You don’t know how much time you spent. It didn’t feel like a lot of time had passed, yet at the same time it did. You made sure to pay attention to how many drinks you had. The last thing you wanted was to go over the edge and have a hangover the next day. Aside from the general distaste of that scenario, you were a summoner. Which meant you were working pretty much everyday.

Speaking of drinks, after the band's final song for the night, you approached the bartender for your third drink. You had a fresh Campari cocktail. The way he made it was exquisite, another boon to immersing yourself in this warm community. As the loud chatter and laughter of the tavern rang through the walls, you felt a tap on your shoulder.

It was Rakan.

**Rakan:** Having fun? I was watching you.

**(Y/n):** Hell yeah! This place, these people! It’s amazing!

**Rakan:** Yeah! I knew you’d love it.

You actually hadn’t seen Rakan that much throughout the night. You were enjoying yourself so much that you didn’t notice. With a laugh you told him this.

**Rakan:** That’s why I came here actually. I’m about to perform. Wanna dance with me on stage~?

**(Y/n):** ………yes. Yes!

I mean, who would say no to that?

Before you knew it, you were on stage and the crowd was cheering. Rakan hadn’t even started yet but they knew the show was going to be phenomenal.

And it was.

Rakan’s voice was full of spirit and light. Energy coursed through his song even though there weren’t any instruments. In fact, it was as if you could hear them despite being absent. His hands took yours and you danced together. His golden magic surrounded the two of you. Though he was performing for the entire tavern, his eyes were locked onto yours. You actually think he was singing to you. You twirled, stepped, swung and spun. Both of your bodies flowed with each other in a beautiful harmony. His blue eyes seemed to glow brighter as his magic pulsed around the two of you.

It felt like a private dance, despite being in a public environment.

You smiled as he brought your body closer. With a final twirl and a ringing note, you two posed with a dip as light of his magic pulsed one more time. It then danced through the air as it dissipated. The tavern patrons, who were singing along (though you didn’t notice), cheered you two on as you both took a bow. Laughing at the fun you just had, you went back to the bar to finish your drink. Once you got to the stool, you noticed someone familiar.

It was Summoner Alice.

And she looked very annoyed.

**Summoner Alice:** What are you doing?

**(Y/n):** Um…having fun? Aren’t you?

**Summoner Alice:** How can I when you’re up there dancing with him?!

Though she rose her voice, it was drowned out by the overall noise of the tavern. You heard her though. Why was you dancing with Rakan such a problem? I mean, you knew that he was pretty famous and if you do get the chance, you’re lucky. However, this felt like something different.

**(Y/n):** Okay, what is this really about? I mean months ago you told me to indirectly stop being friends with him. Now you’re mad that I’m dancing with him? I like Rakan, what’s the problem with having fun with him?

Honestly, once those words came out of your mouth, you felt a strange pull inside you. You liked him, for sure. But for some reason, your phrasing didn’t seem to deal the truth justice. Back to the topic at hand. She clearly didn’t have anything against the Vastaya since she was currently surrounded by them. Plus this tavern had patrons from a multitude of races. As you tried to figure out what Summoner Alice’s problem was, she beat you too it.

**Summoner Alice:** Because it’s you!

**(Y/n):** ‘Me? What doe-………oh. Ohhhhhh.’

Now it all made sense.

**(Y/n):** So you’re jealous. I see. Well…….

With a slightly intoxicated brain and your powerful feelings for Rakan threatening to spill out, you were as blunt as possible.

**(Y/n):** Sounds like a you problem. Good luck solving it.

And with that, you took another sip of your delicious cocktail.

**Summoner Alice:** Wha-……why you stupid little-!

You watched as she briefly pulled her arm back. You knew what was about to happen, despite being tipsy. Setting your drink down, your body moved on its own. Those battle dances with Rakan really, really helped you more than you thought. Because when she launched her fist at your fist, you twisted your body and spun on your foot, dodging her attack. Then you tapped her back quickly as she passed you, causing her to fall forward faster. The force of her punch, not making contact, carried her forward towards the patron behind you. This time though, it collided.

With the female patron’s face.

You winced as you saw it. Summoner Alice was frozen as the patron let out a yelp before looking at her with fury in her eyes.

**Female Patron:** Oh, so that’s how you wanna play? I can take you on!

With that, she dove at Summoner Alice, tackling her to the floor. A lot of the patrons saw the proceeding fight take place, which sparked them to start fighting each other.

**(Y/n): ‘** Welp…….I guess I’m about to fight in a tavern brawl.’

However, you were grabbed and pulled out of the tavern quickly by Rakan. Once you were outside, you could hear the shattering of glass, see chairs being tossed and fists flying.

**(Y/n):** Wow……

**Rakan:** I’m all for a tavern brawl but, not tonight. I just remembered something.

You looked back at Rakan and saw him take hold something in his fist. You looked at it curiously before he opened it and you gasped. What lay in his palm made you sober up real quick.

It was your grandfather’s charm bracelet.

**(Y/n):** I…..I-I….Rakan….where did you find it?

**Rakan:** The training wing. Remember when you fainted? I think it must have fallen off then. I was walking past there the other day and I saw it laying on the floor. I wasn’t sure if it was yours so I asked Caitlyn.

You felt tears begin to gather in your eyes. You convinced yourself that you would never see it again. It’s been months since you lost it. However, he found it for you. The fact that he still remembered that you lost it and how upset you were……….

…..it made you realize how much Rakan cared about you.

Tears began to flow out of your eyes as you tried not to sniffle. Keeping your voice relatively free of quivering, you spoke softly.

**(Y/n):** Thank you…..Rakan. I….I’m so happy right now. Since the day I met you, you’ve been a constant source of joy in my life. I honestly didn’t expect to become this close to you. Yet, here I am. Mastery Level 6 with you, having fun with you all the time, talking about the future of the Vastaya, magic, dancing with you in taverns. I…..I’ve never had this much fun in my life. I’ve never been so happy before. *begins to blush* I feel so connected to you, even now my heart is beating so fast. And you cared enough to remember that I even lost this…….Rakan….

You gave him the most heartfelt smile you’ve ever had as you tried to dry your tears.

**(Y/n):** Thank you for being the light in my life. You’re irreplaceable and I’m so lucky to have you. I’m sure you know that champions and summoners can form a unique bond that ascends far above the normal ones people share. I feel like….it’s happening between us.

**Rakan:** I feel the same, (Y/n).

He was staring at you with a charming, yet genuine smile. His voice had the same intensity of his bright personality, but was now in a lower and softer tone.

**Rakan:** *place bracelet around your hand* Everything you feel, I feel the same. You’re welcome, for everything. But truly, I’m the lucky one.

He then pulled you into his firm torso and wrapped his arms around you, giving you a gentle hug. You immediately hugged back and sighed in content. He felt warm and you didn’t want to leave his arms. Now that you were there, letting go seemed painful. Staying there, the sounds of the brawl seemed nonexistent.

**Rakan:** Wanna dance with me again? Just the two of us this time?

**(Y/n):** Yeah, I would like that.

In harmony, you two moved slowly. The dance was calm. Special. Intimate. As soon as you began to move, his magic surrounded you again. It was an incredible feeling as always. Thoughts didn’t matter, movement did. Your brain shut off. You danced with Rakan and it was probably your favorite one so far. With the golden light of his magic still cradling the two of you, you both pulled back slightly and stood still as you. You could see each other’s faces, both had an affectionate smile.

The small distance between you closed once again. But this time Rakan’s lips were on yours.

You don’t know why you weren’t expecting it but…..

Oh. My. God.

Rakan was an amazing kisser.

His warm yet smooth lips caressed yours in a dance of their own. Holding each other close, you made a noise of pure content as he caressed your cheek. Your hands found their way to his ears, which twitched slightly once you felt them. The kiss was soft one second and harder the next. Moving between your top and bottom lips, you felt his beard tickle you slightly. The two of you stood there kissing as magic danced around you in the night.

Time passed, but you didn’t care. All you cared about, was him.

**Mastery Level 7**

It was a really long day. You were helping your friend, Summoner Max grind out some games so that he could raise his summoner level. Apparently he was hoping to get into a specific summoner team called the **Lucky Soloists**. However, they had a level requirement. Minimum level to get in was 125. So, all day you were in matches with Max, trying to raise his 117 up to 125. Summoner’s Rift, The Howling Abyss, you even did Teamfight Tactics just in case that counted for anything. Luckily for you, Max was an ADC specialist who was also a Kai’sa main. Though you mainly summoned Morgana, as per request of Max, you did manage to snag some Rakan games in throughout the day. He synergies pretty well with Kai’sa. Both of them were very mobile champions as well. Whenever you got to summon him, he would greet you with lines that either made you laugh or make you flustered.

**Rakan:** Hey, (Y/n)! You see this cape? Hah, I said goddamn I’m sexy!

A laugh, followed by you agreeing with him or getting into a teasing battle.

**Rakan:** I was just thinking about you, (Y/n). Wanna know what you were doing in my thoughts~?

A flushed face, followed by stammering by you and a laughing Vastayan.

This continued throughout the entire day. However, his comments were always appreciated. They were small comforts to you as you continued your back-to-back matches. Of course the two of you took breaks, whether it be to get food and beverage or whatever else. You began at 10:30 AM and it was currently 7:30 PM. You were in the final match for the night, as claimed by Max. He told you that he was finally getting tired. Plus, his summoner level was now 123, which further convinced him to postpone the grind for another day. Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like you would end today’s grind on a win. The enemy team’s Jarvan IV was, unfortunately, a much better jungler than your team’s Ivern. So, you were ganked a lot more and they were able to counter-jungle much better.

As the enemy team stormed your base and attacked your nexus, Rakan respawned.

**(Y/n):** Well, it sucks that we’re losing this. But, it’s always fun being with you Rakan.

**Rakan:** Ditto.

And with that, the nexus exploded.

**Summoner Max:** Maaannnn I’m tired.

**(Y/n):** Truer words have never been said. I’m gone, see ya later.

**Summoner Max:** See you, I’m gonna hit the hay.

As you walked to the post-game hub, you stretched your limbs. You weren’t tired, it was more like exhaustion. Your muscles felt stiff and your brain was overworked. Soon you met up with your champion and the two of you walked back to his and Xayah’s room. As you explained your feelings, he told you that he would give you an energizing massage, using his magic to really amplify it. Looking forward to it, you tried to make it to the room quicker. However, once you made it to the stairs you sighed. You knew that champions that originated from Targon and Ionia were on the second floor. Rakan was quick to solve the problem though, picking you up swiftly and leaping up the stairwell to the Ionian and Targonian floor.

**(Y/n):** You always know just what to do, don’t ya? Hehehe.

**Rakan:** Yep, improvise!

You chuckled as the two of you quickly made it to the room. Somehow he opened the door with his toes and closed it with a kick.

**(Y/n):** Xayah’s not here?

**Rakan:** Nope, she has 4 matches scheduled for today.

That was a shame. You were hoping to get a dual massage. A masseur and a masseuse? Double the people, double the relaxation level of the massage.

Easy math.

It was not your first time here. You and Rakan, now sharing such a special bond, have begun to spend every free second with each other. There were times were he would sneak up on you and give you one of his amazing kisses. In fact, the other day, you had your favorite chocolate treat in between your lips as you read an article. So it was a shock with the male moved the article down from your face and kissed you, the chocolate in between the two of you pretty much melting. Rakan now refers to that as his favorite "chocolate treat."

Often times you, him and Xayah would just chill, talk and drink some of their special Llotlan wine blends. You loved the wood and silk that decorated the room and furniture, the rose, green and blue colors that adorned the walls. The soothing spice that lingered in the air. After placing you down on the large bed, Rakan went to go some oil. You took that time as your chance to disrobe. You still wore your summoning garb and you couldn’t wait to get out of it and relax. Soon your boots were off, your robe was off, your shirt was off and you were left wearing nothing but your undergarments. It was a full body massage you were getting after all.

Once Rakan returned, he told you to turn on your stomach so he could begin with your back. You could already see the familiar golden light glowing in his palms. Doing as he said, he applied the scented massage oil to your back and began. His hands were so soft, so gentle. Yet, they were able to put enough pressure in the right places. Relaxing your skin and muscles while also working through the tension.

( **Y/n):** *hums in relief* ah……wow. I knew I was tense, but not THIS tense.

**Rakan:** Yeah, but don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll take care of you.

**(Y/n):** Yeahhh……

Your response trailed off as you felt his fingers dance across your lower back. Everything about this atmosphere was relaxing for you. The room, the aromas, the massage, the magic. And you were with Rakan. A smile graced your face as you sighed. He worked on your legs, your back and your shoulders. At one point, he began to lightly sing, which only increased how relaxed you felt.

You weren’t sure how much time passed, but that was a common thing when you were with Rakan. Eventually, and much to your dismay, the massage ended.

**Rakan:** There, how do you feel now?

**(Y/n):** *turns onto back to look at him* You need to become a masseur and get paid for this.

**Rakan:** *laughs*

He then looked at you, well…..more like scanned you.

**Rakan:** You know, I didn’t say it earlier but….you look really beautiful right now~

You looked at him and noticed a glint in his blue eyes.

It was lust.

The sexy smirk he was giving you was another indication.

Speechless, you blushed and began to notice how attractive he looked in the current setting. The low light of the lamp made him glow in a sexier light. You took in his face, his exposed chest, his toned arms. He just exuded charm and sex appeal.

**Rakan:** You okay? You’re just….staring at me, (Y/n).

**(Y/n):** S-Sorry, I was…..distracted.

**Rakan:** Heh, yeah I do have that effect on people.

He kneeled down on the bed, getting closer to your body.

**Rakan:** But you……

His legs were on yours.

**Rakan:** …can have your eyes on me, anytime.

One hand cupped your cheek.

**Rakan:** …cause I always have my eyes on you.

His face got closer. Your lips parted automatically. You knew what was about to happen, and now you wanted it more than anything.

**Rakan:** (Y/n)~….

His warm breath hit your face. The way he spoke your name with that sensual tone only added to the heat you felt before his lips were on yours. You immediately moaned as he masterfully kissed you. His smooth and warm lips caressed yours expertly. You tasted a hint of a natural spice on him. You heard a low moan come from him as well, which egged you on. The kiss was starting to get more passionate. He pressed against you, sucking intimately. Then you felt his tongue enter your mouth, beginning a new dance with your own. Separating briefly, he went back in with his tongue first, making you moan more. Your hands roamed his back, holding him close to you. The kiss went on for quite a while, it was intoxicating. However, the both of you needed oxygen. Retreating back at the same time, a thin trail of saliva connected both of your moist lips. Even though you were both panting, the two of you longed to begin kissing again. Perhaps to make you melt even more mentally, he licked his lips, cutting off the trail that you guys previously formed.

**(Y/n):** *panting* wow….I can’t get over how amazing you are at that. I…..just…..wow.

**Rakan:** *panting and lightly chuckles*

The way he was looking at you. There was so much love and affection in his eyes in addition to the lust. It made you smile lightly as a more prominent blush adorned your face. You clearly underestimated his stamina however, because he recovered before you did. He gave you light kisses and licks on your cheek, slowly moving to your neck.

**Rakan:** You're one of a kind, (Y/n).

**(Y/n):** Am I now? Well-ah!

His lips began to suck harder on your neck. He alternated between soft kisses, light licks and heavy sucking. Your breathing got heavier and your right hand went to his head. You held him gently, letting your fingers run through his hair and rub his ears. He continued, making his way down to your chest.

**For Males** ****

He looked at your firm chest before licking the left nipple with that warm, wet tongue of his. On it, around it, everywhere. Meanwhile, the right nipple was being rubbed and moved by his fingers.

**(Y/n):** Mmmm~…..ahhhh……ahh.

You couldn’t contain yourself. Every subsequent touch made you feel better than before. He then switched, capturing the right nipple in his mouth sucking it for a bit before giving it feather kisses. The now moist left nipple was being rubbed by his fingers. He truly didn’t want to leave any part of your body unattended to. As you sighed in bliss, it felt as if your briefs were getting tighter by the second.

It was no surprise that you were getting hard.

After he finished with your nipples, Rakan’s tongue danced down your abs and eventually to your clothed member. Though still confined, he kissed it and rubbed it as if the briefs weren’t there. It felt good, but he was teasing you. You liked it but….you also desperately wanted more.

**(Y/n):** R-Rakan…..please don’t….tease me too much.

**Rakan:** Heheh, so you want more then?

**(Y/n):** Y-Y’know I do…..so please.

**Rakan:** Anything for you, (Y/n).

Your briefs were then pulled off of your body, exposing your dick to the warm air. You were still panting from all the stimulus. His face got closer to it. While looking you straight in the eyes, he smirked before holding is against his face, kissing the base sweetly. He made sure to lay feather kisses around it before doing the same to the head. Watching him do this turned you on more. How could he be so charming and sexy with everything he does? Once his mouth engulfed the head, you let out a louder moan.

**(Y/n):** Ah!

His wet and warm mouth felt amazing on your dick. His tongue circled it, going around the head. Rakan was focused on his task, yet one of his hands was also fondling your balls while the other began to circle your asshole. Then he took in more, getting closer to your crotch. Once his nose touched it, he retreated almost all the way. This process continued, slowly gaining speed. With your butt, he added in two fingers, stretching you out.

**(Y/n):** Ah….ahhhh……geez I- ahhhh……gaahh~

You couldn’t formulate words.

Rakan was also completely erect, and began to palm himself as he pleasured you. As this went on, you closed your eyes, wanting to focus on touch more than sight. A third finger was inserted in you, making you inhale sharply. Once he stopped, Rakan stood up and you opened your eyes once more. In a sensual manner, he undid his bottom clothingand let it fall to the floor. This revealed his long, thick erect cock. You stared at it, now longing to touch it, hold it.

Suck it.

**Rakan:** _Miyorii,_ my cock wants a dance partner~

With that invitation, you rose up from the bed and got closer to it. Once right in front of it, you could feel the heat coming off of it. Not waiting a second longer, you took in as much as you could of him. Rakan moaned loudly once he felt your warm mouth engulf him. As you moved back and forth, he gently thrusted into your mouth. His hand held your hair gently, not wanting you to stop. Both of your hands went around to Rakan’s butt, feeling him up. Every time you got closer to his crotch, you lightly pushed him closer to you. His cock was getting lubed up with your saliva and both of you were thoroughly enjoying it. Sucking off Rakan was not something you ever thought you would ever do.

But you were more than glad.

Making the Charmer himself moan out your name as he looked at you…….it made you hornier.

Eventually, you stopped, releasing him with a pop. He was looking at you as he breathed heavily. Standing up, you held his shoulders and kissed him on his lips again. Rakan immediately reciprocated as he held you closer. Both of your cocks were now rubbing on each other. The two of you fell on the bed and continued. Rakan thrusted his moist cock against you and made you moaned more in the kiss. He smiled in the kiss when he heard your moans increase in volume. After separating again, he moved back slightly.

**Rakan:** Ready for the finale, (Y/n)~?

His tone as sexy as ever.

**(Y/n):** Of course, I’m ready, Rakan.

With a smirk, he moved back, spread your legs and held onto your hips. Positioning his lubed cock at your entrance, he inserted the bulbous head. You took a sharp inhale and then felt yourself get stretched out more once he pushed the rest inside you, crotch touching your butt. Balls deep inside you, you felt a small moment of pain.

**Rakan:** You okay?

**(Y/n):** Y-Yeah, you’re just…..big.

After a few more seconds, you nodded your head at him. He then moved back to the point where only the head was in. Then he thrusted back into you, making you gasp.

Thrust. A moan from Rakan. A gasp from you.

Retreat. An exhale from the both of you.

Another thrust. A moan from you. A grunt from Rakan.

Retreat. Another exhale from the both of you.

**Rakan:** Ahhh~ (Y/n)~…..you’re so tight and warm.

**(Y/n):** Ahhhh……I feel…..so full……mmmmm~

This cycle continued, albeit faster as time went on. Being the romantic lover he was, Rakan was slow initially, to ease you into it and make you feel everything. However, both of you needed more. Pleasure coursed through both of your bodies as you fucked. The room was full of heat, the moist sound of skin hitting skin, moans from the two of you and the occasional creak of the bed. Leaning down to you, Rakan’s thrusts went deeper and hit harder. You wrapped your legs around his butt to feel more. Your torsos were rubbing and his lips connected with yours. Moaning loudly in his lips, you felt pre-cum leak out of dick, which was sandwiched by two abs.

Then, you felt Rakan’s cock get larger.

**Rakan:** *stops kissing you* I’m close, (Y/n). Almost there.

**(Y/n):** *moans and pants* So am I!

With a quick role over, you were now on top of Rakan, legs encaging his. His hands were now on your butt as he thrusted faster up into you. Your arms were around him as the two of you moaned louder and louder. The knot within the both of you was about to burst.

**Rakan:** Together, (Y/n)!

**(Y/n):** AHH! RAKAAAAN~! AAAH!

**Rakan:** (Y/N)!!! YEAH! AAAAAAAAHHH~!

You released your milk all over your torso, as well as Rakan’s. It shot far, hitting your chests and bit of your faces. As Rakan gave one last deep, powerful thrust, he stayed as far in you as he could, filling you up with his hot load.

It was euphoric. Ecstasy flowed through the both of you as you continued to cum, riding out your orgasm for as long as it lasted. Rakan’s cum was oozing out around his cock and out your hole as he kept cumming, dripping down his length and onto the bed.

Once you both stopped, only pants escaped your open mouths. The two of you stayed in that position, enjoying being one with each other. It was only after 30 seconds that Rakan softly kissed you again. The passionate fervor was gone but the gentle love remained.

Soon, he pulled out of you, removing the only thing that prevented his thick cream from leaking out of you in a slow flow.

**(Y/n):** *stops kissing* Wow…..Rakan…..

**Rakan:** Speechless are we~?

**(Y/n):** Heheh, the charm never seems to disappear with you.

You got off of Rakan and laid beside him, feeling his load still dripping inside and spilling out of you. You turned your head to look at him. He faced the ceiling with a content smile, his chest rising and falling slowly as he inhaled and exhaled from his mouth. Even looking that tired, he was still attractive. The memories of all the time you spent with Rakan came pouring into you at that moment. From the time you met him, to where you are now, and everything in between. Your heart began to beat faster as a different warm feeling gathered. It was a happy feeling.

You were happy. Happy to be his, and for him to be yours.

**(Y/n):** Hey, Rakan? *holds his hand*

You felt him squeeze your hand gently.

**Rakan:** *turns on his side to look at you* Yeah?

**(Y/n):** I…..*smiles affectionately* I love you. I really love you, Rakan.

**Rakan** : *smiles at you* I love you too, _Miyorii._

Rakan then pulled you closer to him so that your head was against his muscular chest. You wrapped your arms around his toned abs and sighed in pleasure and content.

**Rakan:** Never imagined I would have a bond with a summoner. The sacred bond, one that transcends. Only the rare few champions and summoners attain it, right? Heh, I didn’t think I’d form it but….*runs hands through your hair* I did, with you. I’m your champion, you're my summoner. Our magics are intertwined, and I couldn’t be happier.

With closed eyes and a jubilant smile, you fell asleep as sweet nothings were whispered into your ear by the charmer.

**Mastery Level 7 achieved**

**For Females**

He looked at your boobs with a lick of his lips before licking the left nipple with that warm, wet tongue of his. It wasn’t just the nipple that got the treatment, your entire boob was the canvas for his brush to paint. Meanwhile, the right nipple was being rubbed and moved by his fingers. Once he felt it get hard, he then migrated to gently squeezing the entire boob.

**(Y/n):** Mmmm~…..ahhh. Yeah……

You couldn’t contain yourself. Every subsequent touch made you feel better than before. He then switched, capturing the right nipple in his mouth sucking it for a bit before giving it feather kisses. The now moist left nipple was being rubbed by his fingers. He truly didn’t want to leave any part of your body unattended to. Exhaling in pleasure, you felt your undergarments get damper by the second.

Rakan was making you wet so quickly.

The nipple play was making you feel good to the point were you held his head as he pleasured you. However, soon he placed feather kisses down your soft skin. From your tits, down your abs and all the way to your damp panties. He smirked when you saw how wet you were.

**Rakan:** *whistles* Look what I made you do~

He then licked the wet spot of your panties, feeling your sex through the fabric. You felt a shiver go through your body once he did that. He continued to poke his tongue on your damp spot. That simple action was enough to make you even more wet than before. His fingers then began to rub you though the fabric, feeling your vaginal lips and rubbing your clit. Your mouth stayed open, breathy moans coming out more frequent than not. He was teasing you, egging you on. Your body wanted more.

**(Y/n):** R-Rakan…..please…..don’t tease so m-much…..

**Rakan:** Oh, so you want some more~?

**(Y/n):** O-Of course….y-you….silly charmer.

He chuckled at your remark before he took off your panties achingly slow. Once they were exposed to the warm air however, Rakan dove in. With a long sniff, he gave a satisfied exhale.

**Rakan:** You smell as amazing as you look, (Y/n).

With that, he put his mouth on your pussy and his tongue immediately began its exploration. Feeling the muscle transverse your inner caverns, slinking into spots that only made you shudder more in pleasure, you moaned out his name.

**(Y/n):** R-Rakan….eeeehh….aaahhh……aaaaah….

His hands still played with your clit and rubbed your body. Though you couldn’t see, Rakan was smiling as he ate you out. He enjoyed hearing all of your noises. It made the tent in his own clothing even bigger. After swirling his tongue around repeatedly, making you yelp from the stimulus, he slowly retracted. You mewled as you quickly missed the feeling. However, that was until two fingers entered you. Pumping in and out, you moaned louder than before. It didn't take long for a third to be added in.

**(Y/n):** Gah! Ahhhh~......aaaaahhhhhh

Rakan loved watching your expressions as you pumped his digits in and out of you. Once the fourth finger went in, you clenched your teeth as more pleasure shot through you. Your walls were snug around them. It felt amazing. But it was when Rakan removed them that you realized something. Now you wanted the real deal, something the fingers could only hope to imitate. When you opened your eyes to see Rakan stare back at you and suck his fingers, you blushed harder. Then, he began to remove the last of his clothing as you stared at Rakan silently. His body in its complete beauty was in front of you. From his beautiful face, to his toned upper body, his defined leg muscles, his feet that got furry past the knees.

And his long, thick, erect cock, begging for you to give it attention.

**Rakan:** _Miyorii,_ my cock wants a dance partner~

With that invitation, you rose up from the bed and got closer to it. Once right in front of it, you could feel the heat coming off of it. Not waiting a second longer, you took in as much as you could of him. Rakan moaned loudly once he felt your warm mouth engulf him. As you moved back and forth, he gently thrusted into your mouth. His hand held your hair gently, not wanting you to stop. Both of your hands went around to Rakan’s butt, feeling him up. Every time you got closer to his crotch, you lightly pushed him closer to you. His cock was getting lubed up with your saliva and both of you were thoroughly enjoying it. Sucking off Rakan was not something you ever thought you would ever do.

But you were more than glad.

Making the charmer himself moan out your name as he looked at you…….it made you hornier.

When you took a glance upwards, you saw him looking at you, eyes lidded and covered in lust and love. You moaned, sending a vibration through his member. It made him shudder and hold your hair tighter for a second. Implementing the moans every so often, you were driving Rakan over the edge. It felt amazing for him.

Eventually, you stopped, releasing him with a pop. He was looking at you as he breathed heavily. Standing up, you held his hips and kissed him on his lips again. Rakan immediately reciprocated as he held you closer. His wet, hot cock was sandwiched between the two of you. Slowly, he grinned on you and the two of you fell on the bed as the kiss continued. Rakan thrusted his moist cock against you and made you moan more in the kiss. He smiled in the kiss when he heard your moans increase in volume. After separating again, he moved back slightly.

**Rakan:** Ready for the finale, (Y/n)~?

His tone as sexy as ever.

**(Y/n):** Of course I’m ready, Rakan.

With a smirk, he moved back, lifted your legs and put them over his shoulders as he leaned forward. With your sopping wet hole waiting for its other half, he put his hands on either side of you and you held onto his arms. Positioning his lubed cock at your entrance, he inserted the bulbous head. You took a sharp inhale and then felt yourself get stretched out more once he pushed the rest inside you, crotch touching your pelvis. Balls deep inside you, you felt a small moment of pain.

**Rakan:** You okay?

**(Y/n):** Y-Yeah, you’re just…..big.

After a few more seconds, you nodded your head at him. He then moved back to the point where only the head was in. Then he thrusted back into you, making you gasp.

Thrust. A moan from Rakan. A gasp from you.

Retreat. An exhale from the both of you.

Another thrust. A moan from you. A grunt from Rakan.

Retreat. Another exhale from the both of you.

**Rakan:** Ahhh~ (Y/n)~…..you’re so tight and warm. Your walls are swallowing me.

**(Y/n):** Ahhhh……I feel…..so full……mmmmm~

This cycle continued, albeit faster as time went on. Being the romantic lover her was, Raka was slow initially, to ease you into it and make you feel everything. However, both of you needed more. Pleasure coursed through both of your bodies as you fucked. The room was full of heat, the moist sound of skin hitting skin, moans from the two of you and the occasional creak of the bed. Leaning down to rest his forehead on yours, Rakan’s thrusts went deeper and hit harder. Your could feel each others breaths on your faces. Your tits bounced a bit as they were rubbing his chest. His lips connected with yours. Moaning loudly in his lips, you felt a knot inside you gather and get tighter. His cock hit a certain spot that made you hold onto him tighter. You felt it get larger.

**Rakan:** *stops kissing you* I’m close, (Y/n). Almost there.

**(Y/n):** *moans and pants* So am I!

Sitting up while pulling you with him, you were now on top of Rakan’s dick and his legs, yours encaging his back and butt. His hands were now on your hips as he thrusted faster up into you. Your arms were around him as you hugged him close and put your head in his neck. You moved your hips up and down, feeling the thrusts that much more. As the two of you moaned louder and louder, the knot within the both of you was about to burst.

**Rakan:** Together, (Y/n)!

**(Y/n):** AHH! RAKAAAAN~! AAAH!

**Rakan:** (Y/N)!!! YEAH! AAAAAAAAHHH~!

You released all over Rakan’s member. It felt like the dam of pleasure finally broke and released everything at once. It was a huge rush as your juices cascaded down him. As Rakan gave one last deep, powerful thrust, he stayed as far in you as he could, filling you up with his hot load.

It was euphoric. Ecstasy flowed through the both of you as you continued to cum, riding out your orgasm for as long as it lasted. Rakan’s cum was oozing out around his cock and out your vagina as he kept cumming, dripping down his length and onto the bed along with your juices.

Once you both stopped, only pants escaped your open mouths. The two of you stayed in that position, enjoying being one with each other. It was only after 30 seconds that you moved back slightly to see his face, weakening your grip on him. He softly kissed you again. The passionate fervor was gone but the gentle love remained.

Soon, he pulled out of you, removing the only thing that prevented his thick cream from leaking out of you in a slow flow.

**(Y/n):** *stops kissing* Wow…..Rakan……..I……

**Rakan:** Speechless are we~?

**(Y/n):** Heheh, the charm never seems to disappear with you.

You got off of Rakan and laid down on the bed, feeling his load still dripping inside and spilling out of you. He laid next you and held your hand. You turned your head to look at him. He faced the ceiling with a content smile, his chest rising and falling slowly as he inhaled and exhaled from his mouth. His cock was still letting out a slow stream of release on his stomach. Even looking that tired, he was still attractive. The memories of all the time you spent with Rakan came pouring into you at that moment. From the time you met him, to where you are now, and everything in between. Your heart began to beat faster as a different warm feeling gathered. It was a happy feeling.

You were happy. Happy to be his, and for him to be yours.

**(Y/n):** Hey, Rakan?

**Rakan:** *turns on his side to look at you* Yeah?

**(Y/n):** I…..*smiles affectionately* I love you. I really love you, Rakan.

**Rakan** : *smiles at you* I love you too, _Miyorii._

Rakan then pulled you closer to him so that your head was against his muscular chest. You wrapped your arms around his toned abs and sighed in pleasure and content.

**Rakan:** Never imagined I would have a bond with a summoner. The sacred bond, one that transcends. Only the rare few champions and summoners attain it, right? Heh, I didn’t think I’d form it but….*runs hands through your hair* I did, with you. I’m your champion, you're my summoner. Our magics are intertwined, and I couldn’t be happier.

With closed eyes and a jubilant smile, you fell asleep as sweet nothings were whispered into your ear by the charmer.

**Mastery Level 7 achieved**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! Rakan is my second main, Lulu being the first. These two champions....geez I love them so much. Rakan is such a charming and bright man with a mercurial personality. Yet, he is open-minded, loyal and caring. He understands all the trouble that humans have and probably will continue to put the Vastaya through. Yet, unlike Xayah, he doesn't wanna just reclaim their freedom and if humans die, so be it. He actually wants them to understand what they are doing to this kind. He is forgiving and wants everyone to understand. He doesn't like to kill, but he will if he has to. BTW, this is by no means bashing Xayah. The two of them had similar yet very different experiences. Plus, they are different people.
> 
> Gameplay-wise, he is an aggressive catcher mage support. When I play him, it really is a dance between the allies and enemies. Like in his stories, I am usually the distraction, but once ignored, they realize the threat I pose and my team cleans them up. It feels amazing when I charm the entire team, causing us to win the fight.
> 
> I hope all of you fellow Rakan summoners enjoy reading this chapter and feel happy knowing how much your champion appreciates you :)


	4. A/N: December Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update to you all.

Hey everybody. 

So I first want to apologize for the lack of chapters. The Rakan chapter was posted I think 3 weeks ago now. However, I do want you to know that I have actually been working on several chapters, or at least getting their outlines finished. In addition to this, I have a lot of work to do that has captivated all of my time and energy. To the point where once I am finally done with all my work and it is late at night, I no longer have the energy to start writing, even though I really want to. The times that I try to push through that feeling don't lead anywhere except writer's block.

I'm not into half-assing my way through things. If I'm gonna write, I'm gonna give you my best!

So with that, please be a bit more patient with me. Don't worry, the next chapter will be posted soon. The end of this week the earliest and the end of next week, the latest. 

I hope XD.

See you later! 


	5. Lulu; The Fae Sorceress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fae Sorceress is quite the wild spirit. Care to see what magical adventure awaits you? Then take her hand and let her lead the way!

**You meet her**

Nature.

You loved it.

The forests, the trees, the flowers, the rivers.

Everything about nature was beautiful to you.

Life was beautiful……even when it would fade.

It made sense that you were one of the summoners who loved the gardens. Taking care of the plants, watering the crops, trimming the hedges, etc. With a smile on your face, you looked at all of the flowers in bloom. You remember planting their seeds, taking care of them as they grew. Now, they bloomed beautifully.

**(Y/n):** You’ve all grown so much. I’m glad I could watch you develop. It was worth the time.

As you gazed at the flowerbeds, you noticed an empty row. Quirking up an eyebrow, you looked at the row in confusion. However, it was fleeting as you felt yourself tense up slightly at your realization. You planned on planting _Vhamilia_ flowers in that row. Those flowers were so beautiful to you. The twisty stems, the petals expressing codominant colors of purple and white.

The smell of the flower.

It was so soothing.

It was also said to have mystical properties. One sniff of the flower and its calming scent will soothe the mind, allowing one to express their true feelings with utmost clarity.

You knew this because you went into the market nearby the institute one day to quickly purchase new scrolls from a merchant you knew. On that day, you passed by a flower merchant. The _Vhamilia_ flower caught your eyes and you gave it a sniff for the first time. However, after speaking with the flower merchant on that day, you found out that she only came to the market twice a week. Mondays and Fridays.

Today was Wednesday.

With a sigh, you decided to travel into the forest nearby the institute. Perhaps you could find some in the wild. The flower petals also made for quite a delicious tea.

So in your mind, if you couldn’t plant them, might as well drink them.

As you wandered through the forest, you observed the outstretched trees reaching into the heavens. The sounds of birdsongs and the slightly quiet trickle of a nearby stream. You inhaled the fresh forest air and exhaled with a smile. Nature truly was beautiful. You came across a flowerbed in the middle of a clearing. You felt the hope of finding the wild flowers blossom within you. Gaining a pep in your step, you quickly made your way to the center of the clearing.

That’s when you saw a purple flash in the corner of your eye, followed by a happy giggle.

Looking to your right, you saw the source. It was Lulu, the Fae Sorceress. Her green eyes were filled with wonder as she held a purple squirrel in her small hands. A smile graced her face as she continued to giggle. You then noticed her faerie companion fly next to her and look at the stressed-out squirrel. It seemed to regard it with a sort of adorableness.

**Lulu:** Gaah! So cute!!!

Something else caught your eye. A quick movement was noticed by the corner of your left eye. Looking over, you saw a bunch more squirrels. They looked as if they were…..hiding?

**Lulu:** Hey! You! Summoner!

Bringing your attention back to the yordle mage, you saw that she was now looking directly at you. Lulu let go of the squirrel and it scurried away from her in a panicked manner.

**(Y/n):** U-Um, hi Lulu. What are you doing out here?

You approached her cautiously. You didn’t think Lulu would polymorph you or anything, but she seemed to be in a particularly giddy mood today. So in truth, you didn’t know what to expect. However, her whimsical, magical aura was attracting you. You wanted to be near her more. It was quite an intriguing feeling.

**Lulu:** Hi! I see you planting flowers in the gardens all the time!

**(Y/n):** Oh! Yeah I do, I love them.

**Lulu:** They’re soooo pretty! Thank you for taking care of them! You used all the colors!

You weren’t sure why you forgot that Lulu loved nature, but you did. The yordle’s eyes were filled with wonder and happiness, as they usually were. Towards people she likes that is. If its an enemy, sometimes she looks angry and sometimes she has this mischievous smile that lets you know you're about to be on the receiving end of illusions, enchantments and magic shafts that burn as glittery and purple as they look.

**(Y/n)** : You’re welcome, Lulu. I’m glad you like them. I wasn’t sure if any of the champions would appreciate them actually.

**Lulu:** Really? So you did it for the summoners then?

**(Y/n):** *rubs back of head* Ehehe…well no. I did it for me mostly. I didn’t realize that there were others who would actually take the time to notice them.

**Lulu:** *gets up onto her feet* People should! They’re so pretty! And if people don’t think so, then its clear that they’ve drank too much purple!

You laughed at Lulu’s remark. Her giddy and kind aura was very welcoming. Deciding to take a seat, you looked at her at eye-level and spoke once more.

**(Y/n):** Yeah, you’re right. I actually came out here to find a wild flower. The _Vhamilia_.

The look on Lulu’s face was gradually changing. She went from happy to surprised. Her eyes gradually widened as he mouth opened more and more. A long inhale from the yordle reached your ears.

**(Y/n):** I-…..uh…..Lulu?

**Lulu:** ………..

**(Y/n):** ‘did she break?’

**Lulu:** I LOVE THAT FLOWER!!!!

Her arms swung rapidly at her side as she spoke louder than before. As she continued swinging her arms and talking you, Pix mimicked her movements.

**Lulu:** It’s so pretty! It makes me super happy! It smells sooo nice and it tastes super purple! But different too! There’s a hint of something else! Do you know if they grow here?! Where! I wanna help you find them! Show me! Show me! Show me!

You watched with interest as her tiny feet left the ground, hopping up and down excitedly. Pix then began to twirl while rising higher into the air, dipping back down like a diver once he saw fit. You continued to watch them, putting your arms up slightly to signify your desire for her to calm down. She did not.

**(Y/n):** Uh…Lulu?

**Lulu** : YES!

**(Y/n):** I’d be happy for your help finding the flower but-

**Lulu:** YES! I’D LOVE TO HELP!

**(Y/n):** O-Okay! That’s great, so….wanna go now?

**Lulu:** OF COURSE!

And so, the two of you scavenged the forest, looking for that special flower. The search was definitely more enjoyable with Lulu. Her giggling as she checked behind trees and talked to Pix added a pleasant whimsy to the serene environment.

**MASTERY LEVEL 4**

**Lulu:** Pix! Where’d you go off to now????

As Lulu wandered through the gardens of the institute, she yelled out her faerie companion’s name. She hopped repeatedly as small purple sparkles trailed off of her. To her, getting taller would help her see higher, which meant she get closer to flying-view. And to her, that would get her closer to pix-view, which she wanted. As she hopped, skipped and jumped, small sounds of effort left her mouth. This got the attention of a certain aspect, who was floating above the gardens and watching the clouds.

That is until she heard Lulu.

Once she saw who was making the noises, she gasped in excitement and flew down.

**???:** Lulu! Hi! What are you doing?!

**Lulu:** *looks up while hopping forwards* Zoe! Hi! I’m looking for Pix! Can you help me?! With your magic we could find it faster! Portals everywhere! Right?!

**Zoe:** Yeah for sure! I’ll help!

The two of them combined were making quite a lot of noise. They weren’t the quietest champions, not by a long shot. Some summoners who wandered the gardens began to watch the hopping yordle and the aspect floating beside her. Truth be told, Zoe and Lulu have been friends ever since Zoe joined the League. Both of them had wild personalities and unpredictable behaviors. Until it was time to get serious of course. With a loud statement thanking Zoe, Lulu then skipped away. They had made a plan. Zoe would check the League’s most populated areas like the League Union (Cafeteria) and the spectator grounds. Lulu would check the low places that were more isolated. She knew that, like her, Pix loved nature. So, there was a higher chance that Lulu would find him first. However, just to be safe, the plan was on.

And the hunt for Pix began.

Meanwhile, you were walking to the pool of the institute. Surprisingly, the champions were the ones who insisted on having a pool. What was even more surprising was that some of these champions had swim gear. A not-so-faint memory of seeing Taric and Syndra in swimsuits as they lounged on the pool chairs flashed in your head.

**(Y/n): ‘** I think I should only spend a bit of time there today. If Lulu is free I should practice with her more.’

Lulu was far from the easiest support champion in the league. She was meant to be played offensively without overextending. Harassment in lane was a strength early on with her basic attacks being aided by Pix and the power of Glitterlance. Dealing decent damage and heavily slowing the targets allowed for her lane partner to get the kill. Being the enchanter she is though, peeling for the ADC and keeping them alive was the main goal. Luckily, the yordle mage had many options to use. The key is knowing which enchantments to use, and on who. Thankfully, you had a friend in mind who liked to play matches with marksmen like Tristana, Xayah and Jinx.

**(Y/n):** If she is free also, then we could get quite a few matches in. That would definitely help me build more chemistry with Lulu.

Soon you saw the curving stone architecture of the pool building. The pool itself was outdoors but there was a building that would serve as the entrance and exit. You concluded that it would be a quieter day at the pool due to the lack of summoners. As you entered, you noticed that only a few champions here and there were in the water.

You closed your eyes and sighed as the smell of the pool water reached your nose. It tickled you, quite a bit actually. Opening your eyes, you saw a purple faerie sitting on your nose.

**(Y/n):** Gah!

You shook, startled by the creature on your face. It leaped off your nose and began to flutter in place, looking at you with what you believe was confusion.

**(Y/n):** P-Pix??? What are you doing here?

Pix only made…noises….glittery sounds…to you. You remembered that Lulu was the only one who could understand him. Trying to get the gist of what he was saying, you focused on his gestures. Waving arms, marching,…..jumping jacks?……searching for…….skipping?

You were confused.

**(Y/n):** Ok….remember that I can’t understand you, Pix. Run that by me one more time?

While you tried to decipher Pix’s message, Lulu was too busy trying to find the faerie. She began in the gazebo checking the circumference once and then circled it once more using magic, allowing her to jump higher and search its top. Then she moved to the forests. She and Pix spent most of their time by their favorite clearing. A small circular area in the forest that is home to many beautiful plants and animals. It was almost as if the trees were secluding a special area of the forest, only attainable by those it deems special.

**Lulu:** Pix has to be here, right???? Piiiix! Where did you gooooo?????!

Receiving no answer, the little yordle laughed to herself. To her, this was a giant game of hide-and-seek. One that she was determined to win. She wondered how Zoe was fairing. If she found Pix surely she would portal to her immediately. So, she turned to the animals roaming the forest creatures roaming about. The rabbits, moles, birds, foxes, even deer. Many animals, many potential helpers. This clearing was more than what it seemed. It was actually a very small glade, home to many forest spirits. Therefore, Lulu knew that she could ask for help from anyone. Giggling, she skipped over to the group of deer.

**Lulu:** Hi hi! I need your help with something. I’m looking for my faerie, Pix.

The deer looked at her with curiosity. These creatures are graceful and loyal. With a flourish, they stood from the ground they rested on, looking at Lulu for instructions with their bright eyes. With a squeak of joy, she sent them off to various locations in the small clearing to check every nook and cranny. Turning to meet the foxes that perked up out of curiosity, Lulu happily told them to follow her. She marched as if she was leading a band, other animals joining the search as well. She used her fae sorcery to shrink her surroundings, mostly trees that she thought Pix would hiding behind. Small roots and vines were enlarged so she can look down and search with a bird’s eye view.

**Lulu:** Where could you have gone Pix? You’ve really outdone yourself this time.

Meanwhile……....................

**(Y/n):** Pix…..one more time please.

The faerie really wasn’t making sense to you. You could tell he was getting annoyed, but what could you do. Then Pix seemed to perk up and went super slow with his gestures.

He pointed at himself.

**(Y/n):** You….

He put his hand on his forehead and moved his body side to side.

**(Y/n):** Looking….? You’re looking…..

Pix then posed.

**(Y/n):** …..and now you lost me…..

Pix tried again. He looked like he was…..celebrating. One hand was raised, one knee was bent. It was somehow like he paused mid-jump. It was only confusing you though. You shook your head and Pix seemed to get an idea. He then flied away from you, leaving you in even more confused. You looked around the pool, which was still pretty vacant.

**(Y/n): ….** I wonder if I’ll get to relax here today after all.

Soon, Pix returned and did the same pose.

And that is when it clicked.

**(Y/n):** Oh! Lulu! You’re looking for Lulu!.

Pix’s excited flying pattern and sparkle noises confirmed your suspicions. So Pix was looking for Lulu. The next question……where was she? Resigning yourself to the fact that you won’t be chilling at the pool quite yet, you stretched your arms and looked at Pix with a smile.

**(Y/n):** Okay then. Let’s go find her.

Pix flew into your hair and pointed forwards, as if he was saying, “Onward!” So, you exited the pool and went straight for……well you weren’t really sure. Thankfully, someone else found the two of you first.

**Zoe:** Hey! I found you!

**(Y/n):** Huh? Who’s- *looks up* Oh, Zoe!

Zoe, the Aspect of Twilight was rushing towards you from above. She looked super excited and happy. But she was really, really rushing at you.

**Zoe:** Oh! And a summoner too! Awesome!

**(Y/n):** Zoe! You’re coming at us a little fas-

Right before the aspect collided with you, she stopped. Her beaming smile was right in front of your face.

**Zoe:** Thanks for finding him, Summoner! Lu is gonna be so happy!

**(Y/n):** Oh! You hear that Pix? Lulu is looking for you. Looks like this will be easier than we thought :)

Since Zoe didn’t know Lulu’s exact location, the three of you began searching around the area the two parted ways. Zoe explained that they were in the gardens before. Once you arrived there, you saw that there was an abundance of the greenery that you loved so much. But no yordle mage.

That was until you heard a lot of giggling.

You turned your head to the forest nearby. Your eyes widened as Lulu used her magic to shrink a tree down and then pop up behind it with a yelp.

**Lulu:** BOO! Awww not here either huh? You really got me stumped here, Pix.

**(Y/n):** Lulu! Over here!

Once she heard her name, she looked up to see you approaching her while waving. She said your name with happiness and then gasped when she saw her faerie companion riding your head. That is when she began to run at Zoe, him and you.

**Lulu:** Pix! So you chose to hide on Summoner (Y/n)? Clever, clever.

**(Y/n):** This was a…..a big game of hide-and-seek?

**Lulu:** Pix is really good at it! But, even though it was tough…I found you!

Pix flew off of your head and began to do so around Lulu and her tall hat, clearly happy to see the fae sorceress. She then spun around and giggled more, happy to see Pix herself. You smiled at the friendly reunion taking place. Zoe cooed as she placed her chin in the palms of her hands.

**Zoe:** awwwwww~

**(Y/n):** *giggles lightly*

**Lulu:** *looks at you* Hey, Summoner (Y/n)! Thanks for playing with us! Did Pix come to you?

**(Y/n):** Oh, hahaha. No problem Lulu. I was just at the pool when I noticed Pix.

**Lulu:** Really? *regards Pix* All the way at the pool Pix? You went far! *regards you* Oh well! Thanks again Summoner (Y/n). Play with us again whenever you can! C’mon Pix, I wanna show you all the changes I made to our favorite spot! Oh and all the animals that helped me out!

And with that, you watched Lulu and Pix retreat from you and Zoe. A soft smile on your face.

**MASTERY LEVEL 5**

Making the decision to summon a champion means you give up blue essence, which is a magic currency (awarded monthly to summoners) that gives you a link to that champion. It is the only way for you to gain mastery points. This link is an indirect pledge to yourself that you will choose that champion on the fields of justice and they will forever be part of your repertoire. Much like how you walk into a store and are able to try on all the clothes you want. However, only by purchasing them can you wear them more often anywhere you like. Because the clothes are worth it. Or like how you purchase a book at the bookstore, because the book is worth it. Choosing a champion and summoning a champion are two different things. You can choose any champion you want during matches, but only summon them if you feel they are worth it.

It had been a month since you participated in Lulu’s “hide-and-seek” game. Throughout that month, you spent quite a lot of time with her and eventually decided to summon her. She seemed to have taken a liking to you and would go out of her way to greet you whenever possible. You took a liking to the support mage yourself. You made it a point to hang out with her a lot. You ate meals with here and even invited her to help you garden. Not only did you like her as a person, but you enjoyed her playstyle on the fields of justice. Aggressive, yet protective. Attacking from behind the frontlines to deal good damage and crowd control when you choose, while mainly prioritizing the safety of allies with a large variety of utility. You fell right into place with her. Soon, you began to play more and more matches with her. She was quickly becoming one of your favorite supports and friends.

You were currently on your way to the summoning grounds for your final match of the day. It was an ARAM match and you were quite happy about it. Today you had many scheduled matches, but also some that you were thrust into on short notice. However, ARAM matches were usually shorter and in your tired state you couldn’t be more grateful. The walk to the summoning grounds was a bit…..wobbly. Your legs were functional….but you swayed a bit. As your eyes did their best to stay open, you held back a yawn. You felt your pace slowing down. What you didn’t feel is your feet trip on the stairs that lead to the circular ruins in the summoning grounds. However, before your head could collide with the hard stone stairs, there was a gleam of light. Suddenly there were two absurdly large branches underneath you, catching your body before you could hurt yourself. The exchange caused you to snap out of your dizzied state.

**(Y/n):** H-Huh?

**Lulu:** That was close, summoner! Are you okay?

**(Y/n):** I…..Lulu?

The yordle was looking at you with a worried gaze. You saw the remnants of her magic flicker and dissipate into the air. You gazed at the branches and vines that were holding you up. You could hear the glimmering sound of her magic dance through your ears.

**(Y/n):** That was a quick save. *Yawns* I’m sorry. I’m just so tired.

**Lulu:** Clearly so! Do you need some help waking up?

**(Y/n):** Huh? Umm sure. What did you have in mind?

The champion beckoned you to bend down. Curious as to what she could possibly be thinking, you obliged. Carefully, you lifted yourself off of the large branches and vines and crouched down to your knees. Lulu watched you with concentrated green eyes, smiling when she saw you yawn once more. After opening your eyes after the yawn, she knew that she was the center of attention. With that, she leaned closer to your right ear and cupped her mouth.

You thought she was gonna whisper some sort of spell into activation.

**Lulu:** WAKE UP YOU SILLY SCUZZLEBLOOM! DON’T MAKE ME FLAMIDGIFY YOU!

You were wrong.

You've never jumped so high or fast in your life. Nor have you screamed so loud.

Once you landed on your feet, you looked at Lulu with a bewildered expression. Your body shook every so slightly as the ringing in your ears slowly faltered. Lulu then regarded you with a smile.

**Lulu:** There you go, sleepyhead.

**(Y/n):** What the hell was that for?!

**Lulu:** To make you more awake silly! You have a match to go to!

**(Y/n):** Y-Yeah but…..could you maybe….tone it down a bit next time?

The yordle didn’t give you a proper answer. All she did was giggle. You knew that you really couldn’t stay mad at her, so with a sigh you shook your head and thanked her for the wakeup call. With a pep in your step, more like a rush, you made your way to the other summoners in the circular stone ruins. Aside from a few snide comments here and there from your team, nobody gave you any real trouble.

It didn’t take long for the match to start.

And you got Lulu.

You smiled and did not hesitate to stick with her and decline every request to trade her. Humming as you sifted through her skins, you looked for the one you wanted for the match. Seconds past and you decided to pick the Star Guardian skin. Time was ticking down and you double-checked your runes and summoner spells while hoping that nobody dodged the queue. But when you felt the familiar link when you enter a match, you exhaled in relief.

**Lulu:** (Y/n)!

**(Y/n):** Ah Lulu!

All the champions spawned and you immediately began to purchase the items you needed. You were planning to get Imperial Mandate as the mythic item. It worked well with her more offensive combat style and her abilities, especially her Q. As you finished buying what you needed, the barrier that kept everyone at the Howling Abyss fountains disappeared. Lulu and the rest of your allies began to head down the lane. This is when you noticed how cute Lulu looked in the Star Guardian skin. You were happy that the beings from Star Guardian universe allowed the League to assimilate their forms as skins. It would be a shame to not have such beauties.

**(Y/n):** Lulu, I just gotta say that you look so cute right now :)

**Lulu:** Aww thanks (Y/n)! You’re gonna make me blush!

**(Y/n):** *giggles* I’ll stop then, we have a match to focus on.

There were 3 long ranged pokers on the enemy team. Lux, Janna and Ashe. Knowing this, you told Lulu and your team to stay away from the bushes. Unfortunately, the Urgot on your team ignored you, factchecking the bush. Ashe’s Volley, Lux’s Lucent Singularity and Janna’s Howling Gale were waiting for him.

**(Y/n): ….** damn. Lulu, let’s go!

**Lulu:** Alright! Shield em’ Pix!

A stellar shield formed around Urgot, allowing him to soak up a bit of damage before he dashed out of danger. He even had to flash as well. However, you didn’t let down your guard. You were waiting for it…….

Waiting……..

And there it was.

The Rengar and the Garen engaged from the bush, hoping to get First Blood. It seemed like time slowed down for you as you began to make your tactical decisions. As the support, you decided who lived and who died in the fights. Since Urgot was the only one in danger, it wasn’t hard to decide who to save, but you needed to decide who to crowd control. The Rengar was the main threat since he leaped into melee range. You knew what to do.

**(Y/n):** Lulu, polymorph Rengar but shoot your Glitterlance at both him and Garen!

This way, Rengar’s threat was nullified and both him and Garen are greatly slowed as well as damaged. Lulu acted immediately, doing exactly what you said. With a reality distortion, Rengar was polymorphed and two magic bolts connected perfectly. Now that both of the enemy team’s engagers were slowed and in turret range, the rest of your team capitalized on the opportunity you created. Your team’s Yasuo, Ezreal and Jinx immediately killed the Rengar, giving Ezreal First Blood and making Garen’s summoner realize it was a mistake to go in. However, he was too late, as your team’s combined attacks granted you the kill.

**(Y/n):** Nice work Lulu! And tell Pix, I said the same to him!

**Lulu:** *giggles* Thanks (Y/n)! Now let’s keep going!

When your energy replenished was a mystery to you. You assumed that it was due to Lulu’s loud wake up call. However, something was telling you that it was not as simple as that. As the match went on, you made sure to work with Lulu and your team. You found that she was making the match much more……fun. Her giggling as she shot her magic bolts at the enemies and enchanted her allies. The happy comments she made every time a team fight was successful. It made your tired state…..more bearable.

Towards the middle of the match, you smiled as you watched Lulu, with low health, use her erratic magic to boost her speed, keeping just out of range of the Lux, Janna, Garen and Rengar. It was like a game of tag to her. She would slow her pursuers even more with her Glitterlance if they got too close. However, you saw Ashe’s Enchanted Crystal Arrow heading straight for her.

**(Y/n):** Lulu watch out!

Before she could react, the arrow connected and took down the rest of her health. She screamed and her body disappeared into thin air.

**(Y/n):** No Lulu!

As a summoner who cared for the champions, you naturally fussed over the wellness of them. However, the internal pain you had when you saw Lulu die was something stronger than normal. It felt like a stab to the heart when you heard her cry of pain. Your breathing became heavier. You began to sweat.

It was only after you heard her voice once she respawned that you began to calm down.

**(Y/n):** Lulu! Thank god. It’s so good to hear your voice again.

**Lulu:** Awwww. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m still here!

**(Y/n):** Y-Yeah but…I……let’s do our best to make sure that doesn’t happen again!

The rest of the match, you were more focused than you ever thought you could be. Due to your diligence, Lulu kept her team safe and the majority of the team fights were won. However, deaths were inevitable, and each time Lulu died you felt yourself stiffen. Thankfully, she only died three more times, but those three times were hell for you. The end of the game couldn’t come sooner for you. There was one last team fight at the enemy nexus. Despite you and Lulu flawlessly empowering your team and disrupting the enemy, you kept her safety on your mind.

**Lulu:** Aaaand Hugeify!

Yasuo was imbued with a large amount of Lulu’s magic, knocking up the entire enemy team with a burst of green starlight. This allowed Yasuo to follow up with his own ultimate. The large slowing aura around him ensured that no enemy escaped as the rest of your team cleaned up.The game ended in a victory for your team, but you were the only one who wasn’t expressing joy or happiness. Quickly saying GGs to everyone, you ran to the post-game hub. This is where the champions spawned right after a game. Once you arrived, you quickly saw that Lulu was the only champion there, meaning the rest had left.

**(Y/n):** Lulu! Are you okay?!

**Lulu:** Hm?! Oh (Y/n)! Yes I’m fine!

**(Y/n):** *bends down to her level and checks for wounds* Are you sure?!

The yordle looked surprised as you surveyed her thoroughly. She kept trying to assure you that she was fine, but your weren’t having any of it.

**(Y/n):** I think we should maybe go to the-

**Lulu:** (Y/n)! I’m okay. What’s wrong…..? Are YOU okay?

**(Y/n):** I-I……

Lulu looked at you with a questioning gaze, concern in her eyes. The relief of seeing her and physically feeling her. Knowing that she was fine, it was a rush.

**(Y/n):** I’m just glad you’re okay. I was worried about you…..

**Lulu:** You were? Why?

**(Y/n):** Because!….When I saw you die…..it hurt. I-……I just…..I-

There was a virulent turmoil within you. The relief that she was fine. The shame that you didn’t help her better. The rising fear that she could get hurt again, that she likely will in future matches. It was inevitable.

Unless you got better. Unless you worked harder.

**(Y/n):** I……I just……I’m sorry, I’ll make sure this won’t happen again.

You put you hands on her shoulders and squeezed firmly.

**(Y/n):** I promise.

And with that, you took off running

**Lulu:** W-Wait! (Y/n)!

**MASTERY LEVEL 6**

Lulu was really worried. A couple of weeks had gone by since she had seen you. She hasn’t been summoned recently either. However, what was really strange was that she couldn’t find you at your usual spots. The garden, the forest, you weren’t there. Lulu was getting very worried. Last time she saw you, you were apologizing and claiming you would do better. She wasn’t sure why you were feeling that way. After all, champions dying in combat is to be expected. Though a perfect game with zero deaths is possible, it isn’t typical. She knew you understood that, past matches with you proved it. This reaction from you was a first.

**Lulu:** Where could you have gone….(Y/n).

Lulu really liked you. Granted, Lulu got along with everyone. However, with you it was different. It was…..instant. You were a summoner. Someone like that hasn’t gotten that close to her before. Others simply enjoyed playing with her in matches. You were her first summoner friend, plus Pix instantly liked you too. You guys were like kindred spirits. You both had an immense love for nature and supporting others. Seeing you in such a distressed state before disappearing….it troubled her greatly. Currently she was sitting in her room, messing around with the magical items in her bag and pockets. Tossing each glimmering stone up and down to pass the time did nothing to help you.

**Lulu:** I’ll find you eventually. But where to look….should I check everywhere again but upside down? Backwards?

Pix was puzzled too, offering only shakes of his head and gestures of confusion. That was when Lulu felt her stomach rumble.

**Lulu:** Hmmm….Welp! Can’t think with an empty stomach! C’mon Pix!

Rising up from her chair, she jumped off with a twirl and landed with a purple starburst. She and Pix went straight to the League Union (cafeteria). It was around 4:00 so there were more less champions there. Most matches occur in the late afternoon into the early evening. Summoners were scattered throughout though. The smell of food reached Lulu’s nostrils as soon as she arrived. Invigorated by the aroma, she dashed in, got a plate and immediately filled it up with her favorites. Then she went to find an area to eat. Surveying her surroundings with a squinted gaze, she noticed that Zoe was analyzing her food with a curious gaze at a nearby table.

**Lulu:** *gasps and then smiles and runs* Zoe!

**Zoe:** *looks over* Huh? *gasps* Lulu! Hi! What did you get to eat?! Can I have some!?

**Lulu:** Of course you can! But tell me what you’re eating first!

The two friends immediately got into a hyper conversation that caught the attention of a few summoners. However, they simply ignored the details and went on with their business. The champions on the other hand seemed to forget all about their surroundings.

**Zoe:** Did you find Summoner (Y/n) yet?

**Lulu:** No….I really don’t know where they could’ve gone! I miss them a lot…..

**Zoe:** Awwww…I’m sure they’ll turn up eventually! I’ll keep looking too!

**Lulu:** Thanks a bunch, Zoe!

Unbeknownst to either of them, you were busy. Quite busy. You were on your hands and knees, heaving as saliva dripped out your mouth. The ringing in your ears was not diminishing, allowing you to barely make out what was being said to you. 

**Summoner Darv:** You really think you’re worthy of our time with a performance like that?

**Summoner Nark:** That was an embarrassment. How dare you call yourself a support main?

These two summoners were a well-known duo in the Marksmen and Support community. They played ranked matches with each other and had a huge win rate. They were: Summoner Darv aka the Sniper, and Summoner Nark aka the Wall. Ever since you apologized to Lulu, you’ve been studying them and their matches, particularly Nark. You were hauled up in the library during the morning, analyzing and studying. Once mid-day hit, you went straight to the training wing and did exercises that would enhance your support abilities. Vigilance, reaction time, the two things that could help minimize losses and champion deaths. It was during one of these sessions that you ran into them. You begged them to help you get better.

Little did you know, it was a big mistake.

The Sniper and the Wall were arrogant summoners and were also terrible teachers. However, being the conceited beings they were, they claimed that you were just incompetent. And since they were such formidable summoners, you believed them. The training sessions with them followed by verbal harassment continued for weeks. Constructive criticism is one thing, but blatant disrespect coating the constructive criticism is something else entirely. Sure they pointed out faults in you, but it was in such a way that was meant to knock you down instead of help you rise up.

Currently, you were in the training wing as the pair was criticizing you.

**Summoner Darv:** This is actually pointless.

**Summoner Nark:** It really is, you’re doing all of this pointless work to improve your basal strength, which is so low. And it’s for Lulu, the worst of all supports.

**(Y/n):** *pants* T-That……isn’t……..true…..

**Summoner Nark:** Oh really? I’m the Wall. You came to us for help. Yet you have the audacity to say that I’m wrong?

**Summoner Darv:** Good point. Why have we entertained this for so long. Let’s abandon this loser. *sneezes* Damn. I’ve been sneezing for the past couple weeks, no doubt it’s from them.

With that, your panting form was left in the training room alone. As you slowly began to recover, your mind was racing. The chance of a lifetime was in your grasp and you let it slip away. Mentally and physically drained, you eventually rose up and slowly made your way to the main building of the Institute. All you wanted was to go to bed and cry. Letting your muscles carry you with their own memory, you let your mind wander. However, you felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit your body, forcing you to stop on one of the floors of the dorms. You sat down, trying to make your head stop spinning.

You thought you heard a gasp, but you weren’t sure.

But Lulu was.

She gasped as she arrived on her floor. Her room was right next to the stairwell and you were sitting right in front of her door. It took a few seconds for her to snap out of her shock, but once she did…….

**Lulu:** (Y/N)!!!!

She was hugging you in an instant. It took you a second to realize what was going on. But you heard her voice, and you recognized it. You blinked your eyes to see her as her small body held you tightly.

**Lulu:** Where have you been all this time?! You had me so worried!!

**(Y/n):** Lulu….I…..

You weren’t sure what to say to her. Since her face was buried in your torso, you couldn’t see it. However, you could hear the sadness and worry in her voice, though it was a bit muffled. Pix was flying around you frantically, clearly worried about you as well. Lulu would not let you go, but she did move back to look at your face.

**Lulu:** You owe me an explanation!

She had an angry face. Never have you seen her green eyes hold such anger towards you. It made you feel really bad. You didn’t have the guts to look at her eyes like that. Averting your eyes, you mumbled under your breath.

**(Y/n):** It is my fault….I’m sorry.

Lulu heard you and sighed as she opened her door. She beckoned you in and you followed her without question. You took in the decor and noticed that her room screamed nature and magic. There were tree branches painted on the walls, stars on the ceiling, as well as furniture and colored illustrations ranging from green to purple. Due to your wandering gaze, you didn’t realize she was in front of you until she snapped her fingers at you.

**Lulu:** Explain, you troublesome tinklesprout.

**(Y/n):** Umm….Lulu I-….

You smelled something very soft. It was gently caressing your nostrils, like sweet petals. Soon, your mind began to let go, loosing the firm and stressful grip it had on your entire being. You felt soothed. Pacified. You looked straight into Lulu’s green eyes.

And you spoke the truth clearly.

**(Y/n):** I really care about you, Lulu. I feel guilt for all champions when they die in matches, but with you it is so much stronger. When you died in that match weeks ago, I felt something snap. I never wanted to feel like that again. I believe that my lack of skill was what made you get hurt. It was all my fault. So I busied myself training and studying to the point of pure exhaustion. I told myself that I wouldn’t face you or play matches until I got better. I know that champions dying is unavoidable, but…..if I could minimize them with you then it would be fine. I just….I really don’t like seeing you hurt and I didn’t want you to think less of me because of my poor performance. We’ve gotten really close, to the point where I have a thought about choosing you for every match I play. And even more than that, I genuinely love your friendship and I just want to stay by your side. I’m sorry Lulu, and you too Pix. I’ve been a…..troublesome tinklesprout.

Lulu smiled as soon as you finished talking. She moved her hands from behind her back and revealed a _Vhamilia_ in her hands.

**(Y/n):** That is a…..

**Lulu:** Mmhmm. I got one at the marketplace when I couldn’t find you. I thought that if I had onethen you would come back to me. I’ve been taking care of your garden too, planted some _Vhamilia_ flowers there as well.

**(Y/n):** Lulu…..

You didn’t realize how much of an impact your disappearance had on the yordle. Her small hands took yours. Though they were tiny compared you yours, they were really warm.

**Lulu:** Thank you for sharing your true feelings.

She was so calm, so unlike her. The free spirit was usually wild and high in energy. However, her kindness did not change. You smiled back at her.

**(Y/n):** I…I acted like an idiot. Sorry.

**Lulu:** *giggles* If you wanted to get better and reduce the deaths we get in matches, you could’ve told me. I’d be willing to go through as many practice matches with you as possible to get better. I also don’t like seeing you so stressed and sad. Please tell me when you feel like that. I’ll support you, just like I do in matches. You’re…..You’re my summoner.

Your eyes widened a bit. Her summoner. You were HER summoner. Lulu already viewed you as her main summoner. Which meant…..

**Lulu:** Can I be your main?

**(Y/n):** ….Lu, do you even have to ask *chuckles*?

Lulu smiled widely and hugged you again, this time it wasn’t out of concern and relief. It was a hug of happiness and comfort.

**Lulu:** You’re mine! Together we’ll Adorbis all of our enemies and go Tremendo on all of our allies!

You laughed. It had been the first time in weeks that you laughed. The first time in weeks that you felt so…..free. And it was all because of her.

**MASTERY LEVEL 7**

You yawned and felt your sore throat rage. Your muscles tightened, dealing with the aching soreness. The Sniper and the Wall got you sick and you couldn’t be more annoyed and mad. There was absolutely nothing positive gained from reaching out to those two summoners. No insight, no coaching, no wisdom, no guidance, no care, nothing. All you got was exhaustion and a cold from one of them.

Why weren’t you in bed resting? Two reasons.

Reason 1: You had enough energy to function, but had sick symptoms. You felt bad, but you were not stay-in-bed sick.

Reason 2: The head summoner of the League of Legends asked you to do them a favor. Apparently, there was a mage in Shurima that is quite close to the head summoner. They were going to go retrieve the mage and bring them into the league as a summoner, but work had them swamped. So instead, the head summoner asked you (since you were the first person they saw that day) to go to Shurima and pick up the mage. Not wanting to say no to your boss, you agreed despite the fact that you were sick.

So there you were. Standing outside the main building of the institute, waiting for one more person. You called on him to help you out since using magic while sick is not smart. You wouldn’t want to use a teleportation spell and then end up somewhere completely different than your intended destination. So instead, you were going to travel on foot. It would take quite a while, and that is why you called him.

And there he was, running towards you.

**Ezreal:** Sorry, summoner. I know I’m a bit late but I had to say goodbye to Lux. She was begging me to stay.

**(Y/n):** ‘I doubt that.’ Oh is that so? Well it’s fine. You’re here now and honestly I really need you. You’re the Prodigal Explorer after all.

**Ezreal:** I am indeed *bows* Don’t you worry. We’ll get to Shurima with no trouble at all.

You were reassured by Ezreal’s carefree, cocky demeanor. Plus, he looked prepared. Like you, he had a bag full of equipment and food. You brought a map just in case, but you didn’t tell him that.

**Ezreal:** Ready to go?

**(Y/n):** Yep-

**Lulu:** (Y/n)!

You turned to see Lulu running towards you. She looked concerned once she found you.

**(Y/n):** Lulu? What are you doing here?

**Lulu:** I found out that you were leaving for Shurima! Aren’t you sick?! You should be resting!

**(Y/n):** I’m fine Lu, don’t worry. Besides, I have to go. The head summoner asked me to. I’ll be fine. Ezreal is with me.

**Lulu:** …….

She looked like she wanted to protest more, but knew that there was truth to your words.

**Lulu:** …just promise you’ll be careful ok. If you come back even worse, then I’ll transmogulate you!

You laughed lightly, being mindful of your sore throat. Lulu seemed to relax and smiled as well.

**(Y/n):** I’ll be careful. Take care, Lu.

You bent down and opened your arms, letting the yordle run into you for a big hug.

**Lulu:** I love you, (Y/n). You’re the best summoner and friend ever.

A large grin came to your face.

**(Y/n):** Awww, I love you too, my champion. Thank you.

**Lulu:** Just don’t tell Pix, okay?

**(Y/n):** *laughs lightly* Sure but…where is Pix?

**Lulu:** Right here silly. *looks behind her* Ah, oh wait I lost him.

**(Y/n):** Wow Lulu, again?

**Lulu:** *turns to face you* I’ll find him! But anyway, take care okay? Oh! By the way, I “took care” of the Sniper and the Wall.

**(Y/n):** Huh?

You mentioned those two summoners and your experience with them to Lulu back when you came clean. She openly expressed her discontent but eventually calmed down. It has been 5 days since then, and now she claimed to have “taken care” of them.

**(Y/n):** What do you mean?

**Lulu:** Don’t worry about it, hehehe. Bye (Y/n)! Bye Ezreal!

And with that she took off running to find her faerie companion. Though you were a bit curious, you shrugged it off and turned back to Ezreal. It was time to go.

**(Flashback, Lulu’s POV)**

I snapped my fingers and a purple light sparked into being. The sound of my magic reverberated through the air. The two summoners who were walking down the hallway, stopped in place. They felt a shift, which made me grin. It was time to make some magical mayhem. The walls shifted around them, taking a swirling form. Eventually the look like vines that twisted into spirals. The ground was getting softer, and soon became grass.

**Summoner Darv:** What the hell is?!

**Summoner Nark:** I…I don’t know man….!

I felt my magic get stronger as I got excited. From my hands, light purple lights began to flow up my staff and made it glow. They couldn’t see me. To them, I looked like a flower, the _Vhamilia_ flower to be precise. But they didn’t know that. All they knew was that purple sparkles began to appear and disappear around them. Wisps of magic circled them and made themselves known to the summoners. Once they noticed, they couldn’t keep their eyes off of them.

**Lulu:** ‘They won’t like this.’

I stepped and twirled around, bursts of magic sprung up with each step. A trail of light followed my staff and after one more twirl, a stream of light spiraled out of it towards the two of them. I saw one of them get drowsy before falling asleep, which made his partner worried.

**Summoner Nark:** What the-Hey! What are you doing? Get up!

Little did he know, flowers began to grown on his face. It was only until he felt one on his nose did he freak out. I began to laugh out loud at his reaction. It echoed throughout his ears as his surrounding shifted even more and flowers rapidly grew on him. Then, like a stupid person he was, he decided to abandon his sleeping partner.

**Summoner Nark:** I’ve gotta get outta here!

I watched him scramble to his feet as I continued to spin in place. Slowly, I rose into the air while continuing to spin.

**Lulu:** ‘Where do you think you’re going?’ *snaps fingers*

A burst of magic sparked into life at his feet, causing him to fall forward. Champions weren’t allowed to outright hurt summoners, I knew that. But they deserved a bit of a wild experience after what they did to (Y/n). So…..magic burns and temporary mental chaos is fine, especially since one of them called me the worst of all supports! From what (Y/n) told me, I believe he plays with tank supports instead of mage enchanters. Underestimating me and all enchanters is a big mistake. I shot out a wave of lavender that slowed his movement as he tried to crawl away. His muscles weren’t acting as fast as his brain, making him whine in pure confusion. The flowers that sprouted from his face bloomed. From their open petals, butterflies flew out towards the end of the hallway. With him distracted by them, I grinned and giggled as I shot a fae flash that knocked him off his balance. He watched as his body got shorter and smaller. He was shrinking, morphing. Lines of magic showed his rapid transformation and the air around him seemed spiral inwards on him. Reality was warping. With a poof of leaves and purple smoke, Summoner Nark was now a squirrel.

**Lulu:** ‘Perfecto!….Well, this was fun. But I need to find (Y/n). I heard they were sick. I should make them _Vhamilia_ tea!’

Deciding to end the mystical illusion and enchantments, I spun around a few times and undid my spells. The hallway went back to normal but one summoner was still asleep while the other was still a squirrel.

**Lulu: ‘** Oops…..I guess I didn’t reverse those ones.…….hmmm……Oh well!’

I smiled as I skipped away, eager to see (Y/n). I heard a squeak behind me and I stopped to turn around. The squirrel that was previously Summoner Nark was staring at me. It looked shocked.

**Lulu:** Oh hi! Did you just notice me? I don’t know how long you’ll be like that. Nor do I know how long your partner will be snoozing. Sorry, but I gotta run! And don’t mess with (Y/n) again, unless you want me to dance some more?

I flicked my fingers and shot a quick glittering star at the foot of the squirrel. It jumped in surprise and panic.

**Lulu:** Anyways! Bye! Mind your own mischief!

Giggling, I ran to find my summoner. I had quite the story to tell.

** MASTERY LEVEL 7 ACHIEVED **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first main. She is finally here. I joined League in season 4 and when I played Lulu I instantly loved her. Her voice, her playstyle, her personality, EVERYTHING! I love her even more that her lore has been expanded upon. We know more about yordles and glades and such. We also know more about what Lulu can do! I am proud to be a Lulu main. I tried to capture her character as well as her potential in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> What are your mains? This Lulu and Rakan summoner is curious. Tell me and I promise Lulu won't Adorbis you!
> 
> Anyways, happy new year everybody! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter


	6. Yasuo; The Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wanderer he used to be. As were you. But what occurs once the two of you meet. The past cannot be re-written. Will you let it define your future?

**You meet him**

**(Flashback)**

Taking a deep breath, you told yourself that it was only temporary. It would be over soon and that all you needed to do was endure.

Endure the annoyances and it would make the process much smoother.

You were tasked with contributing to the monthly role reports. These reports are released to the general summoner public, but also available to champions by request. Within these reports, each role has their own section that highlights a selection of champions that are popular or have a large win rate for that month. For example, Rell may be featured in the Tank and Support sections of the report since she has a high play rate that month. Her feature would talk about her style of combat, the opinions of summoners who specialize in the tank role and possibly a brief statement from Rell herself. Meanwhile, LeBlanc could be featured in the Mage and Assassin sections, with her feature containing similar contents.

Currently, you were taking dictations from the summoners who were Fighter specialists, much like yourself. Fiora and Illaoi were champions that you played the most, but they weren’t featured in this monthly role report. Instead, you decided to help out by writing the statements of the selected summoner specialists. You were always one to volunteer for tasks and events, giving each one your all. However, you didn’t understand how long it would take. The fighters for this month’s report were Shyvana, Xin Zhao, Trydamere, Garen, Jax and Kayle.

And there were three summoners per champion who were giving statements this month.

Taking dictations from 18 summoners was easier said than done. These weren’t statements that were three to four sentences long. You had to handwrite statements that were six to eight sentences containing opinions, facts and gameplay style. It took a while but you were finally on the last summoner for the report. This summoner made you edit his statement multiple times, which was really testing your patience after hours of writing.

**Summoner Fina:** A champion who ascends as the battle goes on, transforming from a melee fighter to a ranged hyper carry.

**(Y/n):** ……is that all?

**Summoner Fina:** Yep. Phew, I’m hungry. Thanks for this, I’m gonna get some food.

You waved bye at the summoner leaving the silver-colored doors. As soon as they closed, you sighed and rubbed your eyes. You wanted to take a few moments to just……relax. But you needed to turn the statements in to leader of the report team. So, with a reluctance to get up, you made your way to the summoner’s wing of the dorms. You knew which room was hers and luckily for you it was close to the meeting room you were in.

**(Y/n):** ‘Do I even need to eat? I’m not hungry. I need to just…..lay down.’

It was strange. Normally only consecutive matches would tire you out this much. There were times when you had scheduled matches back to back. Sometimes these ranged from three to four matches and at times it would be between six to seven. Your mind, your focus, it was not present as you arrived at the report team leader’s room, handed off the papers and headed back to your room. However, before you could get there, you had to pass the Head Summoner’s office.

And in this case, the Head Summoner themselves.

It was as if all of your fatigue and mental absence was yanked out of you. Seeing the person who was (basically) your boss is just what you needed in the moment. However, as you continued to get closer and closer to them, you saw their somber expression. The sound of your footsteps alerted them to your presence, making them look towards you with curiosity. A shiver ran down your spine.

**(Y/n):** U-Umm…Good evening, Head Summoner!

You didn’t intend for your voice to raise like that, but you were nervous. There were many summoners in the League, more than you could count. Millions, and more either applied or were recruited each year. Yet, one individual has the power over all of them. Said individual was currently looking at you curiously, wondering why you were so loud. But they smiled at you nonetheless.

**Head Summoner:** Why hello there. Are you alright?

**(Y/n):** J-Just fine! Um, what about you?

**Head Summoner:** *sighs* Honestly, I’ve seen better days. There is so much to do. New summoners join the league by the hundreds, so much paperwork, and the council meetings take forever. I also have to welcome in a new champion today. They’re waiting for me right now.

You could tell that the Head Summoner was exhausted, more than you could ever be. After mulling it over for a couple seconds, you spoke once more.

**(Y/n):** If it’s alright with you, I could welcome the new champion.

**Head Summoner:** *looks at you* Really? You would do that?

**(Y/n):** Y-Yes, I mean…..if it will take some of the load off…..

**Head Summoner:** Thank you very much! You are so sweet! What’s your name?

You stammered a bit at their sudden joyful and energized demeanor.

**(Y/n):** S-Summoner (Y/n)!

**Head Summoner:** *smiles* Well then Summoner (Y/n), thank you very much. I can finally have a night to myself because of you. *claps hands* Alright! As for you, the new champion is on his way here now. Summoners from Ionia told me that he is traveling on foot. Go to the East wing and wait for him there.

You agreed to do as they asked. Quickly, you made your way to the East wing entrance. Feeling good that you helped the Head Summoner, you smiled as you went to meet the new champion. It didn’t take as long as you thought it would to reach the east wing entrance. As soon as you arrived, you saw a man making his way towards the entrance. The first thing you noticed was his long brown hair tied back in a large ponytail. The second thing you noticed was his attire. The short cloth that barely covered the top half of his torso. Was it Ionian silk? You weren’t sure. The tall silver pauldron on his left shoulder held up by a brown strap across his torso, the armguards, the blue pants. Even from his footwear, you could tell that he was the one. Not to mention the long katana at his side. He looked like swordsman of the clouds.

Once he got closer, he looked up at the large buildings in front of him. His face was unreadable. You weren’t sure if he noticed you or not, so you chose to speak.

**(Y/n):** Uh, hello there! Are you the new champion from Ionia?

His gaze shifted towards you for the first time. He just noticed you were there. Once again, his face was difficult to read.

**?????:** I am.

**(Y/n):** Ah wonderful! I am Summoner (Y/n), one of the many summoners of the League of Legends. But you can call me (Y/n)! May I ask your name?

**?????:** My name…….

The man was silent for a moment, eyes closed. You were conflicted, unsure if your bright disposition in that setting was beneficial.

**(Y/n):** M-Mister, sorry if I….came on a little forward just now. But, this is a place where bias and prejudice are not tolerated. By joining the League, we can offer you protection from whatever might be plaguing you. I can assure you that this is a safe place. It is fine if you do not want to tell me specifically, I can take you inside to the Head Summoner if you’d like.

**?????:** Quick to apologize, hmm.

His response gave you the slightest indication that he wasn’t disturbed by your behavior. His eyes opened again and he walked closer towards you. He was taller so you had to look up at him, but his stature was not intimidating.

**Yasuo:** I’m Yasuo, it’s nice to meet you, Summoner (Y/n).

**(Flashback end)**

You were plucking the stings of your Celtic Harp, eyes closed. Today you had nothing scheduled. No matches, no meetings, nothing. You breathed in the fresh air, feeling it fill your body before exhaling. There was a slight breeze, wind gently caressing your face and pushing your hair. You stopped playing to enjoy the feeling, opening your eyes.

**(Y/n):** *exhales* I love the feeling of the wind against my face.

**Yasuo:** Do you now?

You jumped, nearly knocking over your instrument as you turned to find the origin of the voice.

**(Y/n):** Yasuo? Did you have to scare me like that?

It had been a week since you welcomed him into the league. He remembered your face and unconsciously decided to nominate you as his guide through the institute. Though he didn’t vocalize this to you, you understood this. This was the fourth time since his arrival that the two of you have interacted. The prior three were during matches, as you were the first summoner to use him in a match.

**Yasuo:** I didn’t sneak up on you. *sits down beside you* You seemed too engrossed in your harp to hear me approach.

**(Y/n):** Well….I guess you’re right about that. *notices flute in his hand* Yasuo?

**Yasuo:** Hm?

**(Y/n):** You play?

You pointed at the wooden instrument in his hands as you spoke. The swordsman chuckled slightly.

**Yasuo:** Hmph, I do. Though not the way you do. You may have me beat in that area.

**(Y/n):** Really? Well then…..

You readjusted yourself, laying your harp down gently as you faced Yasuo.

**(Y/n):** I’ll be the judge of that. Care to give me a performance?

**MASTERY LEVEL 4**

( **Y/n):** Yasuo is a fighter/assassin hybrid, but leans more towards the fighter role. His strong passive ability doubles his critical strike chance in exchange for slightly less critical strike damage. This gives him high damage as he builds the right items early, granting him immense snowball potential. Items that give him Lifesteal, Critical Strike Chance, Critical Strike Damage, and Physical Damage are optimal. His passive also gives him a brief shield once his unique resource fills up, allowing for some more survivability in fights. However, though strong, Yasuo does need at least one item that boosts his defenses. Once his shield is gone, Yasuo can be killed off quite quickly if not careful. Fortunately, the champion is very mobile with his Sweeping Blade and though he thrives in 1-on-1 duels, he also works well in team fights. This is especially true if his allies have knock up abilities. His ultimate move: Last Breath, works only on airborne enemies, but has immense range and grants Yasuo’s attacks bonus armor penetration. This means it is best to use it earlier on in the team fights to get the most out of the buff. It is best to pick him with Tanks that have good engage options and other champions with knock-up abilities. Overall this hybrid fighter takes a long time to learn and even longer to master. However, if you are dedicated to Yasuo as much as the wind is to him, you will be heavily rewarded.

Reading over your entry in the monthly role report out loud, you nodded to yourself. It had been exactly one month since Yasuo entered the institute. Being Yasuo’s unofficial guide and with permission from the Head Summoner, you spent the first two weeks playing matches with him and showing him around the immensely expansive institute. After those two weeks, he became available for other summoners to use. However, once that happened you hardly had a chance to pick him. You were very surprised at how a single champion could get so much love and popularity but also cause so much chaos and discord. What was annoying you though wasn’t the hate, it was that it was directed at Yasuo himself. His fellow champions didn’t hate him, the summoners did. The ones who guide the champions on the battlefield. To you, if a food dish tastes bad, you don’t blame the ingredients, you blame the person in charge of preparing and cooking the food. Much like you blame the summoner for either forcing the champion the do their bidding and thus performing poorly, or not providing guidance at all. It was unclear to you why nobody else understood that logic. To try to share some insight, you volunteered to write an entry for Yasuo, who was in the month’s fighter selection. It was imperative to you that you wrote it correctly.

Handing your entry off to the report team’s leader, you moved on to your next goal; going to Weh’le in Ionia. You wanted to visit a teahouse you frequent to try their new flavor; Peach Blossom. Apparently, the Peach Blossom plant only grew during certain seasons and under the proper care. If not, the plant will wilt easily. You loved beverages. In fact, you had a part-time job as a bartender for the various bars within the institute. However, you specialize in alcoholic drinks. You don’t know how to brew tea. So, it is always a pleasure to drink it.

Since the land of Weh’le is not open to everyone, you used to be afraid to go there. You heard the stories of the travelers who attempted to reach the land. However, it was the rushing rapids, the mysterious fog and alluring light that ended every journey. Luckily for you, you were friends with an Ionian champion who had visited Weh’le in the past; Ahri.

The nine-tailed fox gave you a charm necklace containing Wisteria within a clasp. This charm is special because Wisteria is a plant that embodies respect, faith, protection and generosity. With this charm necklace, you gained favor with the spirit of Ionia herself. The land is open to you, accepts you, because it knows that you mean no harm and you are allied with other Ionians.

You appeared on the outskirts of Weh’le from your teleportation spell. It was rather late at night but it didn’t seem like the pillar of blue light from the spell attracted any attention. The wisteria ensured that the land wouldn’t throw you into the sea. As you began to walk, you noticed the marketplace of Weh’le. It was a singular path that was lined with stalls and establishments. They were lit up with soft golden lights. It wasn’t packed with people, but there were a few wandering the area. Right before the marketplace strip, there was a round teahouse. You approached it as your nose began to intake the enriching and calming aroma of various herbs.

The round wooden door moved open with little resistance. The door bell sounded a light jingle as the chimes reverberated through the walls. A few people were on the inside, four customers to be exact. A lady behind a counter turned to see who entered.

**Owner:** Welcome!

**(Y/n):** Good evening.

You were still wearing your summoner robe, so your eyes were slightly covered and gave off a mysterious appearance. The owner did not seem fazed or deterred at all. Instead she asked you what she could help you with. Though the different herb aromas danced in your nostrils, you were here for one particular tea.

**(Y/n):** Do you have any Peach Blossom left?

**Owner:** Funny, I was just organizing the inventory and counted just enough Peach Blossoms for one more brew. You’re very lucky.

With a smile, she went to another room where, you assumed, the inventory was located. It didn’t take long for her to come back and begin brewing the tea for you. You went to an open table and sat down on the chair near it.

Or so you thought.

It was as if the chair disappeared, because you fell right onto your butt instead. You were silent, sitting on the floor in confusion. Then you heard a stifled laugh behind you. The speed of which your head turned to find out who the culprit was…….

It was so slow that it was creepy.

When you did see who it was, your face scrunched up.

**(Y/n):** Oh…..it’s you.

There was a summoner in the League, an assassin specialist, known for his pranks. He would prank champions, summoners no matter their rank or status, and even visitors. The champion he is most know for using is Shaco. Though you were never a victim of his pranks directly, you have heard stories and have even witnessed it from a distance. The summoner’s name was Sean.

**Summoner Sean:** Surprise~

He was smirking at you, not even attempting to deflect the attention. He held the chair you tried to sit on. With a sigh, you got up. You paid no mind to the two patrons who exited the teahouse.

**(Y/n):** Very funny, ha ha ha.

The only reason the League tolerated this summoner, in your opinion, was because he was a younger summoner. You weren’t completely sure, but you think he was 14. The look on your face showed that you were unamused. That didn’t stop him from thinking it was funny though.

**(Y/n):** What are you even doing here?

**Summoner Sean:** I have the freedom to go anywhere I wish, thank you very much.

**(Y/n):** Okay….how did you get here? Don’t tell me Ionia saw a prankster like you as a non-threat….

**Summoner Sean:** *feigns offense* Your words wound me, my fellow summoner! But let us just say….some things should remain a mystery. I’ll let you in on this though; I came here to prank a specific prey. And my job is done.

You didn’t like that response. However, he didn’t give you a chance to say anything further. He quickly commented that it was time for him to go and made his way out. Once the door opened, you heard loud banter from citizens outside. Perhaps they were coming from the marketplace and were now heading to their homes. You didn’t think much of it though.

**Owner:** Excuse me? Your tea is ready.

You turned and saw the owner looking at you with a curious gaze.

**(Y/n):** Oh…sorry you saw all of that. Don’t mind him.

**Owner:** Oh it is quite alright. But is it true that the two of you are summoners?

**(Y/n):** *nod* Yes, it is true.

**Owner:** Oh my! I’ve never met a summoner before. I’ve always wanted to meet one. Though matches in the League of Legends are always broadcasted throughout Runeterra, not everyone here in Weh’le enjoys watching them. I for one do enjoy it. It is nice seeing champions from across this world showing their own might and the might of their place of origin.

The owner clapped her hands in front of her in delight. As she talked, you took the ornate teacup and inhaled the sweet aroma of the peach blossom. It left your nose happy, but once you took a sip the rest of you followed. A content sigh left your mouth as you swallowed the lightly sweet, warm liquid.

**(Y/n):** I’m glad you enjoy them. It is a good way to defer from wars in Runeterra. The matches allow champions to expunge their animosity on the fields of justice. Plus, it gives them a chance to live with one another and hopefully understand one another. I believe that the League is a way to help exterminate war and create peace, little by little.

The last patron then exited the teahouse, leaving you alone with the owner. You and her continued to speak about the League as you enjoyed your tea. It came quicker than you would have liked, but you eventually finished your tea. With a bow, you thanked the owner and exited the teahouse. Waving back at her until the door closed, you were completely unaware that there was something in front of you.

So you tripped.

Thankfully, you didn’t fall over. However, once you looked at what you tripped over, your eyes widened.

**(Y/n):** Yasuo?

Said champion was sprawled out on the ground in front of the teahouse. Was he in there? You didn’t even notice him. He was groaning in confusion and clear pain. Nobody likes to be tripped over. You ignored the lingering Weh’le villagers who passed you by and sat the swordsman up. His eyes were open but when you looked into them, he did not seem present.

It was as if he was distant, like his consciousness was just barely there. His eyes looked foggy. He didn’t reply or react to you. You weren’t even sure if he noticed you there.

**(Y/n):** ‘what happened to him? He looks delirious, like he’s been drugged.’

You were confused, wracking your brain for answers. But the one thing that you did know was that he needed help.

**(Y/n):** C’mon Yasuo, I gotchu.

You helped him stand up and supported his body with your own. He really couldn’t stand on his own. Thankfully, you wouldn’t be walking too far. You concentrated your summoner magic as blue light shot into the sky. The channeling period lasted a few seconds before you disappeared from Weh’le.

Little did you know, someone watched you with disgust.

You two arrived back at the institute in a flash of blue light. You were on the first floor. Thankfully, you were able to concentrate enough to teleport to the exact destination you intended to go to; the infirmary. This area was in the support wing, an area that many support champions and summoners go to. Within this wing there was the infirmary, multiple meeting rooms, a sauna and a refreshment room.

Once you opened the door to the infirmary, you saw a woman with large blue pigtails wearing a blue dress. She floated right above the floor along with her unique instrument. It was Sona, the Maven of the Strings.

She noticed you the minute you opened the door. There was a smile on her face until she saw Yasuo slouched on you.

**(Y/n):** Hi Sona, I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.

The champion shook her head and gestured for you to place Yasuo on one of the beds. Sona was one of the support champions who worked at the infirmary. Alongside a couple champions, there were hired nurses and even a few summoners who worked there. However, due to it being a bit late, Sona was the only one there.

Once you placed him on a bed as gently as you could, Yasuo groaned once more. He seemed like he was trying to speak, but it sounded like gibberish to you. Sona looked at his eyes and saw the same thing you did. You explained how you found him and she seemed to understand that you were just as confused as her. Regardless, she began her healing session. Plucking the strings of her etwahl, the beautiful sounds that would placate any being entered your ears. She was targeting Yasuo’s mind more than his body. After all, he was not physically injured. You felt yourself calm down as well. The worry you felt was slowly leaving you with every note that Sona played. The room was bathed with such a warm green light.

Yasuo’s eyes closed and his face began to relax as well. The healing session soon ended as Sona played once last resolving chord. You sighed in content, but also pouted mentally, wondering why such beauties had to be fleeting. The two of you watched Yasuo as he rested. His breathing was now smooth and deep, no longer labored and shallow. All he needed to do now was rest.

**(Y/n):** Thank you Sona. *smiles* You’re a lifesaver. Do you mind if I…..stay here a while? Just in case he wakes up soon? I want to be sure he’s okay after.

You could not in good conscience go to sleep wondering how Yasuo would be faring when he woke up. It wasn’t that you didn’t have faith in Sona’s abilities, it was just general concern. She smiled back and nodded. You thanked her before looking back down at the sleeping champion.

You don’t remember when you fell asleep, but it was the light shaking from Sona that woke you up. You still vividly remember pulling up a chair right beside Yasuo’s bed and sitting down. Not once did you think you were tired, but your body clearly felt otherwise. Once you adjusted to your surroundings, your attention snapped to Yasuo when you heard him groan. His eyes slowly opened and his brown eyes looked much better. His squinted gaze was sleepy, but it was clear. He was adjusting to the bright lights of the infirmary as he spoke.

**Yasuo:** Mmm….what…where am-

**(Y/n):** Yasuo, don’t worry you’re fine. You’re in the infirmary.

You leaned forward to get more into Yasuo’s line of sight. His eyes traveled to your form and he tilted his head slightly to face you. He blinked once, as if he was trying to figure out who you were.

**Yasuo:** Summoner…..(Y/n)?

It had been quite a while since you had spoken to him. After he became available for all summoners to pick, you didn’t see him on or off the battlefield. He tried to sit up and you quickly placed your arms on him for support. For a brief moment, you were taken aback by his toned, rock-hard abs. However, you pushed it to the back fo your mind as you helped him sit up. His ponytail drooped as he finally sat upright. Yasuo’s hands went to his forehead, rubbing it slowly.

**Yasuo:** What are you doing here? Why….why are we here?

**(Y/n):** I found you outside a teahouse in Weh’le. I was there myself. Do you remember?

**Yasuo:** ……..yes. I was in Weh’le. I went there to get my usual drink at the bar in the marketplace. Then I…..I went to the teahouse for some tea. After I finished the cup, I left and everything felt……strange. My head was spinning and then……everything went black.

**(Y/n):** What?…..But….why would that-

You paused.

There was someone else in that teahouse. Someone you interacted with. You groaned once you put the missing pieces together.

**(Y/n):** I’m gonna whack him the next time I see him….

**Yasuo:** *looks at you* Huh?

**(Y/n):** You were drugged by a summoner. He’s a kid who loves to prank people. He actually pulled a seat out from under me in the teahouse. I remember him saying that he was there to prank a specific person and that his job was done. My guess, it was you. Unless the kindhearted owner decided to drug one of her patrons.

The tone in your voice was clearly annoyed. It all made sense, and you didn’t like it.

**Yasuo:** Oh……I see. *looks down at his hands* That’s annoying.

**(Y/n):** Mmhmm.

**Yasuo:** Guess I shouldn’t be surprised though. A drink rarely gets me out of trouble.

Unconsciously, you tapped your foot on the ground in annoyance. You were going to find that kid. In fact, you were going to find him immediately.

**(Y/n):** Well, now that I know you’re alright, I think I’m gonna go find this culprit. *stands up* I’m glad you’re feeling better, Yasuo. Just continue resting, Sona will take care you. *looks at Sona* Thank you so much.

**Sona:** :)

She made a strumming gesture with her hands and you nodded your head with a smile.

**(Y/n):** Yeah, I’ve been playing my harp a lot. Of course, I can’t compare to you, hahaha.

She silently giggled and waved at you as you began to leave the infirmary. Once you opened the door, you heard Yasuo call out to you.

**Yasuo:** Summoner, wait.

**(Y/n):** *turns to look at Yasuo*

**Yasuo:** …Thank you. Sorry for the trouble.

**(Y/n):** *smiles* Not a problem. I’m glad to help you out. I hope we can see each other more often. I work as a bartender here part-time. Perhaps you and I can catch up over a few drinks? I promise I won’t poison you.

**Yasuo:** *chuckles* Yeah, that’d be nice.

The sound of him chuckling made you feel warm inside and the smile on his face was the last thing you saw before you closed the door.

**MASTERY LEVEL 5**

It took a bit of sneaking and subtly, but you and Yasuo found more and more time to hang out with one another. When you did meet, it was always a joy. From casual walks around the institute, to relaxing times listening to him play his flute, it was never a dull moment. It was clear that the two of you were friends. The meet-ups were typically outside of matches due to Yasuo’s popularity. It only increased once Yone joined the league as well. According to Yasuo, he actually left Weh’le to come to the league after encountering Yone there. However, desperately wanting to play as Yasuo again, you developed a plan. He was usually banned during Draft pick matches or instalocked. The only chance you had to get him was during Blind pick. You usually stayed away from that unless you were in a party of five people. However, you couldn’t count on the availability of others. Luckily, you had gained quite a bit of Pick Favor, which was gained by acquiring honors from your team. When enough is gained, Pick Favor grants a summoner a priority pick for their role and champion during the queue.

In addition to the Pick Favor you gained while playing either Fiora or Illaoi, you and Yasuo had daily practice sessions against either training dummies or holograms of champions generated by the magic of summoner’s rift. Plus, you utilized the training wing at the institute to its full potential, going through different drills for both him and yourself. You were actually there with him currently.

**(Y/n):** Okay….One more time.

On her queue, Yasuo slashed the closest training dummy in half within less than half a second. Almost immediately after, all of the dummies around him were sliced in half as well in a gust of wind. It made your casual clothes dance in the air and you had to take a step back, falling on your butt eventually. However, the smile on your face was ever present.

**(Y/n):** Great job! 

With masterful grace and proficiency, Yasuo sheathed his blade and looked back at you. He hummed with a small smile on his face.

**(Y/n):** I think today’s match will go well for us! We’ve gotten much stronger together.

**Yasuo:** Depends on our teammates as well though.

You stiffened, forgetting that if you had a team with no chemistry then you would lose regardless of individual strength. A sullen look appeared on your face before Yasuo chuckled. You were a very upfront and honest person, which he appreciated. After all that he has gone through in the past when he was blamed for the death of Elder Souma, he was tired of liars and deceivers. He needed a friend, but especially one like you.

**Yasuo:** But, we should still do our best.

That made you feel a bit better. You shook off your initial disappointment and smiled back at the champion. Though you had only played a few matches when he first arrived, you decided to summon Yasuo. Making the decision to summon a champion means you give up blue essence, which is a magic currency (awarded monthly to summoners) that gives you a link to that champion. It is the only way for you to gain mastery points. This link is an indirect pledge to yourself that you will choose that champion on the fields of justice and they will forever be part of your repertoire. Much like how you walk into a store and are able to try on all the clothes you want. However, only by purchasing them can you wear them more often anywhere you like. Because the clothes are worth it. Or like how you purchase a book at the bookstore, because the book is worth it. Choosing a champion and summoning a champion are two different things. You can choose any champion you want during matches, but only summon them if you feel they are worth it. You wondered how the match later that day would go. It was 12:00 and it was scheduled for five hours from then.

**(Y/n):** Well then, what shall we do for the next five hours?

**Yasuo:** Hmm…..I could use a drink.

**(Y/n):** Ah……ahahaha. You know Yasuo, weren’t you the one saying a drink rarely gets you out of trouble?

The swordsman walked up to you and extended his hand to you. You took it without hesitation. It was larger than yours and his fingers were calloused, evidently due to his time as a wanderer. What you weren’t expecting was to be pulled up so easily. It was so swift, suddenly you were upright and bumping into Yasuo’s torso.

**(Y/n):** Ah- I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to!

**Yasuo:** You really are quick to apologize aren’t you.

**(Y/n):** Eh?

You remember him muttering something similar when you first welcomed him to the League. That felt like such a long time ago. You shook your head.

**(Y/n):** I guess you’re right.

**Yasuo:** Why do you exhibit such behavior?

**(Y/n):** I-….

The truth was….it was just your character. You’ve been like that for a while, always ready to help. But when you gave your all and the results weren’t as you planned, you felt ashamed. This carried into other parts of you, including when you were embarrassed.

**(Y/n):** *laughs* I dunno. C’mon let’s go get you drink, shall we?

Yasuo said nothing as you led the way. From the training wing to the main building/dorms, it was quite a walk. However, you didn’t mind it. You were a simple person who enjoyed the simple things in life. The birds sang their songs, the sky graced everyone with its blue beauty and the sun offered its warmth kindly. You noticed that Yasuo wasn’t saying anything. It didn’t bother you per se, he was a man of few words.

However, his last question played in your mind.

You began to question why he would question that about you. Was there a problem? Did he not like people who had those character traits?It was curious how you began to feel a slight pull inside you when that thought crossed your mind. Ever since you and Yasuo made an effort to spend time with one another, you have had nothing but positive or insightful encounters. The two of you were beginning to understand more aspects about each other. No other champion has gotten this close to you. Not even Ahri. You didn’t like the thought of Yasuo not liking you after all of that. The few people that brought you joy in your life….you didn’t want them gone.

You then felt a gentle breeze kiss your face. It was cool, but not too cool. Refreshing without making you cold. Your hair gently whipped behind you and you unconsciously sighed. You really did love the wind.

**Yasuo:** Can you feel it?

**(Y/n):** Huh? *looks behind*

**Yasuo:** The wind on you.

You caught a glimpse of the remainder of Yasuo’s blade being pushed into its sheath. Had he just taken it out? It didn’t take long for you to realize what happened. The look on Yasuo’s face, it was neutral. Yet, there was still an underlying emotion that he was masking.

Whatever the case, you smiled and turned back.

**(Y/n):** Yeah, it feels nice.

The silence that followed after a hum from Yasuo was more comfortable than before. You arrived at one of the bars. It was empty, understandably so. It was rare to see anyone willing to get a drink in the afternoon. It wasn’t even 1:00PM yet. Telling the champion to have a seat on one of the ornate wooden stools, you went behind the bar counter and observed the glassware. There were no dirty dishes, thankfully. You grabbed a clean glass and looked over at Yasuo.

**(Y/n):** What’ll it be, Unforgiven?

**Yasuo:** Hmm…….

He sat while pondering his potential order with his arms crossed. One of his fingers tapped his forearm as he tried to make a decision.

**Yasuo:** How ‘bout you surprise me. Something strong, slightly sweet. Think you can manage that?

**(Y/n):** Have I let you down in the past?

**Yasuo:** *chuckles*

You grabbed your signature cocktail shaker and began to prep, knowing exactly what to make him. It wouldn’t take long. You sliced open two lychee, peeling off their skin before inserting them into a glass with four muscat grapes. Next, you used your handy crusher to combine the two fruits. Into that glass you began to measure and add the alcohol. Ginjo-shu was first,followed by Vodka. You stirred the mixture briefly and gave it a taste.

**(Y/n):** *hums in satisfaction*

Yasuo watched you intently as you worked with finess. His hands were deadly with a blade but delicate with a flute. He knew yours were soft with a Celtic harp, but was unaware that they were deadly with beverages. You began to fill the cocktail shaker with ice and poured the mixture into it carefully. Once you closed the shaker, you glanced at Yasuo.

**(Y/n): *** begins to shake* You enjoying this? You’re watching me carefully.

**Yasuo:** Just making sure you aren’t poisoning me.

He winked at you. It surprised you, but you began to laugh heartedly as you continued to shake.

**(Y/n):** Well, since you saw me make the whole thing I think you’d have nothing to worry about. But if you don’t believe me……

You stopped shaking and poured the mixed drink through a strainer and into the clean glass you grabbed. The light green liquid filled the glass beautifully. Your smile widened as you looked at the finished cocktail, satisfied with your work.

**(Y/n):** *pushes the cocktail to Yasuo* Give a try.

His fingers wrapped around the stem of the intricate glass and he brought it to his lips. You watched him, waiting for his reaction. You weren’t worried at all. You knew how he was gonna react. That was how confident you were your skills. As soon as his lips touched the glass, the door to the bar room bursted open. The drink you were so proud of, the one that Yasuo was eager to try, flew out of his startled hand and onto the ground. The glass shattered and the cocktail soaked the carpet.

**?????:** U-Ummm…Summoner (Y/n)?

You were looking at your shattered masterpiece in shock. It was only after the person responsible said your name that you looked at the door.

**(Y/n): *** stares*……….

**?????:** ………..

**(Y/n):** ………..what.

**Summoner Ted:** U-Um. My name is Ted, I’m scheduled to be on your team for our match at 5? I came to tell you that it was rescheduled. It’s actually starting in 10 minutes. I was told to fetch you.

**(Y/n):** ………………..

Well damn.

Disappointed at the turn of events, you sighed and nodded as you came from behind the bar counter. You apologized to Yasuo and promised that you’d remake the drink after the match. With a small smile, the swordsman reassured you that it was fine and that you should just focus on the match. You agreed. If you couldn’t watch Yasuo enjoy the drink you made him, you sure as shit were gonna show everyone the results of your joint training.

And you did just that.

Once you were at the summoning ruins, you stared at the enemy team. Before the banning phase began, before the roles were revelaed, a golden orb appeared in the middle of the ruins. The announcer summoner began to loudly state that someone had high pick favor. The orb then flew into you, revealing who it was.

**Announcer Summoner:** And Summoner (Y/n) is the one! They get to choose their champ before anyone else!

You boldly used your summoning orb to zero in on the image of mid lane. Then, you choose Yasuo. His picture showed up in your orb and on all broadcasting platforms.

**Announcer Summoner:** Summoner (Y/n) has chosen Yasuo for the mid lane!

You could hear the mixed responses from your team and the enemy team. But you paid them no mind. You banned Herimerdinger and waited for the game to begin.

**Announcer Summoner:** All right! With that, the teams are set!. On the Blue team we have Sett top, Yasuo Mid, Wukong Jungle, Ashe ADC and Alistar Support. On the Red team we have Sion top, Ziggs Mid, Vi Jungle, Jinx ADC and Pyke Support. Let the battle begin!

You felt yourself connect to Yasuo and neither of you said anything. There was nothing to say. Both of you mutually felt the confidence and will to win the match. Once it started, you made sure to wish the enemy team good luck. You did the same to your team as well. If anything, you were gonna be positive the entire game.

It started off slow, but as you laned against Ziggs, you stuck to your training and it paid off.

**(Flashback)**

**(Y/n):** Your Sweeping Blade technique is probably the best weapon you have against ranged enemies, aside from Wind Wall of course.

**Yasuo:** Hmm…yes. You mean because of the movement capabilities.

**(Y/n):** Bingo.

**Yasuo:** They can’t aim at something that is constantly moving. It makes it easier to dodge their attacks as well. And I can gather my winds as I do so.

**(Y/n):** Which lets you shoot more whirlwinds. How about we try that with some of the combos we practiced?

**(End flashback)**

After a couple of trades, Ziggs’s health was going down. You saw the opening and put the plan into action. Yasuo used his Steel Tempest to kill one minion. Then he did the same on another.

**(Y/n):** Ready?

**Yasuo:** Yes, let’s finish him.

Yasuo made his way towards Ziggs as the winds gathered around him. Ziggs anticipated an attack from Yasuo once he saw the swordsman going straight for him. Intimidated, he tossed out his Bouncing Bomb and Satchel Charge at him.

That was what you waited for.

Yasuo used his Sweeping Blade to a nearby enemy minion, dodging the attacks. Though Ziggs tried to attack again with his Explosive Minefield, it was too late.

**Yasuo:** Hasagi!

Right as Yasuo was about to release his whirlwind, you acted as well.

**(Y/n):** Flash!

In a quick golden light, Yasuo was closer to Ziggs, past the minefield. The whirlwind launched forward from Yasuo’s blade quicker than Ziggs expected, caught off guard by the timing shift due to the flash. It connected with the yordle, sending him into the air. Right before he landed, Yasuo used his Sweeping blade again, but this time Ziggs was the target. Yasuo’s blade cut into the retreating small opponent. The continuous attacks were taking a toll, a few more hits and Ziggs would die. You knew that Ziggs would try to flash away any second.

You had to act fast.

**(Y/n):** Back away, Yasuo. Ignite!

You channeled your summoning spell on your target and watched them be engulfed in flames. To your delight, Ziggs’s summoner had actually flashed as soon as the Ignite was cast. Their attempt to escape was in vain as the spell took down the remainder of the yordle’s health.

**Announcer Summoner:** Blue team First Blood! Summoner (Y/n) scores an early kill for their team!

**(Y/n):** That’s how it done! Great job Yasuo! That was perfect.

**Yasuo:** Hmph, likewise, (Y/n). Your strategy was spot on.

Receiving praise always felt good, but it made you feel very good when Yasuo was the one praising you. It was further motivation to keep it up.

Which you did.

After that kill, you and Yasuo snowballed hard. Soon, kills were stacking and you began to roam to assist your team. The coordination with your jungler was always flawless. You made sure to capitalize on every knock-up with Yasuo’s ultimate. The champions were praising each other for their efforts after every teamfight, you did the same for your fellow summoners. Soon, you were in the enemy team’s base.

**Announcer Summoner:** Can the Blue Team close out a win?!

Yasuo dashed through the minions in front of him, using Steel Tempest to gather his winds as well. In the blink of an eye, he was in the face of the enemy team. He used his Sweeping Blade on the Ziggs, who was out of position. As soon as Yasuo began to release his winds with Steel Tempest, you used Flash again and caused Yasuo to appear in the group of the other enemy champions. His winds released and knocked up the other four enemy champions.

**(Y/n):** Go! Dance like the wind!

**Yasuo:** *appears in the air and slashes all the airborne champions multiple times* Sorye Ge Ton!

**Announcer Summoner:** Yasuo catches four champions with Last Breath! Now he’s going off in a blitz. He’s got a kill. Double Kill! Triple Kill! Quadra Kill!

I watched as Yasuo effortlessly cut down our foes. The bladework, the wind cutting through everyone, it was graceful yet intense.

**(Y/n):** Ziggs is the last one, Yasuo!

**Yasuo:** Aseryo!

One final whirlwind was launched from his blade. You watched it travel across the rift and hit Ziggs. You couldn’t stop smiling.

**Announcer Summoner:** PENTAKILL!

Your team began to congratulate you on the amazing play. As your minions took down the nexus, you spoke to Yasuo.

**(Y/n):** Okay….you really deserve that drink.

**Yasuo:** *laughs* My friend, I look forward to it.

VICTORY

(slight timeskip)

You were in the same bar room as before, searching for something. Your brow was furrowed.

Saying that you would remake the drink for Yasuo after the match was not a lie. However, you were missing…….

**(Y/n):** I’m out of Lychee….damnit.

**Yasuo:** Hm? Is that so.

**(Y/n):** Not to worry, I can go buy some real quick. In fact, Weh’le should have some. They grow in abundance there.

**Yasuo:** Right now? You don’t need to-

**(Y/n):** I insist! I’m sorry that you didn’t get to try the drink. I need to make up for that. I’ll be back before you know it!

And with that you dashed out the door, leaving Yasuo to watch it close as he heard your footsteps get further away.

**Yasuo:** …..okay? *shakes his head* You’re quite the character, (Y/n).

You were running as fast you could, wanting to be back in a flash. You made a quick stop to your room to grab your wallet. As soon as you made it outside, you began to channel your teleportation spell. The blue pillar of light engulfed you and you disappeared from the institute.

You never stopped running, blinking away the blinking light from your spell. Your eyes adjusted as you took in the beauty of Weh’le.

**(Y/n):** ‘now where is the….there it is! The marketplace.’

Quickly, you ran down the street, bypassing a bunch of vendors until you found the one you were looking for. Little did you know, there was someone watching you. They remember you from the last time you were there. Today, they saw the light from your teleportation spell and recognized your form as you ran. A scowl made its way to their face.

**?????:** They have returned.

**Guard:** What should we do, Elder Amasu?

**Elder Amasu:** Capture them, bring them to me.

**Guard:** Understood.

You had just purchased enough Lychees and were making your way out of the marketplace. Squeezing each of them for the third time for a triple check, you had no idea that you were being stalked. Before you made it to the clearing that you entered from, an arm wrapped around your neck and a hand covered your eyes.

**(Y/n):** Wha-!

Another hand covered your mouth, silencing your attempts to cry for help. You struggled in vain as you were carried to an unknown are of Weh’le. The sounds of leaves crunching indicated that you were being taken through wildlife, possible to somewhere secluded. You were completely in the dark. All you knew was that there were multiple people taking you somewhere.

And you were scared.

Eventually, they stopped moving and dropped you on the ground. It hurt but you had little time to focus on it. Soon you could see again and you took advantage of it immediately. You saw some guards surrounding you, however it was the old woman that caught your attention. She was glaring at you as if you killed her husband.

Then she spoke.

**Elder Amasu:** Time for you to pay.

**MASTERY LEVEL 6**

**Yasuo:** ‘………..’

It was strange……he hadn’t felt such a twisting bad feeling within him in a while. His wandering days were the last time he could recall said feeling. You said you would be right back, but you were taking longer than he anticipated. Of course he understood that anything could be keeping you. He wasn’t expecting you back in five minutes, but the churning feeling inside him was worrying. He decided to leave the bar room and head outside. Looking up, he saw that afternoon sky was covered by gray clouds.

**Yasuo:** ‘Overcast huh? Hm, it wasn’t cloudy earlier today…’

It was unfortunate. He was looking forward to watching the sunset with you when you returned. Once his thoughts went back to you, the feeling grew stronger. This feeling is what kept him alive in the past. It let him know if he was being watched, pursued or if a fight was going to ensue. It has never let him down in the past, but this was different. Yasuo tried to push the feeling to the back of his mind. Attempting to distract himself, he sat down on a stone outside the East wing to the institute and pulled out his flute. As soon as his lips touched the instrument, the wind began to move gently. A few raindrops landed on his face, but he did not stop.

Meanwhile, you were very confused.

As you lay on the ground with bruises all over your body, your mind was racing. Why was this happening? The people of Weh’le were quite peaceful were they not? Did you do something? Are these people even from Weh’le? From Ionia? You let out a scream as you felt one of the guards pull you up from the ground by your hair. Your eyes were sealed shut as pain shot through you.

**Elder Amasu:** Cease.

With that one word, your hair was released and your body fell onto the ground once more. You were not sure how much time had passed since this had started. There was ringing in your ears but you couldn’t focus on that. You were to busy trying to wrack your brain for an escape option. Soon, an idea came.

**Elder Amasu:** For what purpose would you dare come back to Weh’le? You are not welcome here.

This was the first time that she was expecting a response from you. It took a bit, but eventually you calmed your breathing and answered.

**(Y/n):** I….I came here to purchase something….and why am I not welcome……..I…..made it to Weh’le, did I not?

**Elder Amasu:** …….

You knew you had her beat there. There was another reason to all of this.

**Elder Amasu:** You are smart, summoner.

**(Y/n):** Well……I try…..so why don’t you tell me…..why I’ve been ambushed…

**Elder Amasu:** Listen well, young summoner.

The elder’s cane went to your neck. Her eyes held so much disgust, it made you feel small.

**Elder Amasu:** I saw you assist that murderer outside the teahouse.

The teahouse…….

Your eyes widened slightly on your bruised face.

**(Y/n):** Y-Yasuo?

The cane smacked you in the face.

**Elder Amasu:** Do NOT speak his name!

**(Y/n):** H-He’s innocent. Wasn’t it made aware…..across all of Ionia? The trial revealed who the real killer was.

You decided not to say her name, feeling bad for saying that much already. It was as if you were blaming Riven, but you knew the truth. Yasuo told you so. You even asked Riven about it. This woman was clearly not on your side however, so you didn’t get into details.

**Elder Amasu:** The council are a bunch of fools! He was killed by a wind technique. I don’t believe them for a second. Elder Souma and his pupils were known throughout Ionia. He was renowned…..and he……was murdered by one of his own pupils!

It was clear to you that this Elder only heard the verdict and didn’t know the details. And she was pissed off. You were scared to think about your fate if you stayed there. You needed to find a way out.

**Elder Amasu:** I’ll be damned if let a friend of a murderer like HIM run around MY home!

As she raised her cane to hit you once more, you acted. Gone in a flash of yellow light, the guards and elder were left in utter confusion.

**Elder Amasu:** Find them!

You didn’t know that your flash spell would have actually worked. Since the distance one can travel with the spell is not very far, you had to run as fast and hard as your bruised body could go. That said, the spell was no doubt useful. Feeling a strain of pain shoot up your legs, you stopped and panted. You could see the main path to the marketplace.

You were close……almost there.

**Guard:** Where did they go?!

**(Y/n):** *gasps and continues to run*

It was only when you got to the edge of the village that you began to channel the teleportation spell. Focusing so much on your concentration as to not break the channel, you were unaware that two guards had found you.

And were running at you.

You noticed their presence once they dove onto you. But before you could all hit the ground, you all vanished from Weh’le. In a pillar of blue light, you and the guards arrived at the Institute of War. You struggled to get free, eventually using your last remaining strength to cast Ignite. The closest guard touching you was lit ablaze and cried out in panic and pain. Not even the rain could douse the magic flame. It was only temporary, but it bought you some time to catch your breath. You began to crawl away.

But the dagger that just pierced your foot stopped you.

**(Y/n):** *screams*

You’ve never felt pain like that. The scream you let out released all the remaining strength you had left. You breathing became labored. Your vision was stained with tears. There was nothing you could do as the remaining guard stepped over his acquaintance’s burned body and drew two more daggers. No rational thoughts entered your brain. All you could think about was pain, and your inevitable death. Even the yells of agony that came from the remaining guard didn’t register with you. The blade of a magnificent katana was thrusted into him.

And it belonged to none other than Yasuo. But you did not notice.

He had seen you teleport back. He had seen you fight off the guards. He had seen you burn one before the other threw a dagger at your foot. At that point, he had seen all he had to. As quick as the wind he was at your defense. Pulling out his blade from the guard’s torso, Yasuo ran at him with speed as swift as a summer breeze. With a short leap his foot was on his face before he kicked off, sending the guard back and Yasuo into the air.In his natural domain, Yasuo felt the wind at his back. He sent himself shooting downwards as he prepared to strike. There was nothing the guard could do to stop Yasuo’s blade from ending him.

And with the sound of cutting steel, Yasuo had done just that.

The swordsman stared at the lifeless body of the guard for only a couple moments before he turned and made his way to you. You were still groaning in pain and did not even know what had happened. In fact, you flinched when you felt the champion’s hand touch your forearm.

**(Y/n):** Ah! Ahhh! *notices it’s Yasuo* I-! Y-Yasuo! What are you-!? Why- Gah!

You tried to move but the blade was still causing you quite a bit of pain.

**Yasuo:** Hey! (Y/n)! Stop moving.

As he examined the wound, Yasuo’s gaze hardened a bit. The blade was definitely in there. He needed to get you to the infirmary. The noises of pain you were making made him feel crushed inside. But first……

**Yasuo:** …………..(Y/n).

**(Y/n):** *shakily looks up at Yasuo’s eyes*

**Yasuo:** I’m sorry. Forgive me but…..this is going to hurt.

**(Y/n):** What are you-GAAH!

The dagger was pulled out of you before you could register what he meant. As your throat burned with the guttural noises you made, Yasuo gathered you into his arms and ran to the infirmary. Unfortunately, there was nobody there. It was unusual since at least one person is typically present there to help.

**Yasuo:** Tch….alright then. Hang tight, (Y/n)…..(Y/n)?

You had passed out from the pain.

A feeling akin to panic set in within Yasuo. His teeth were gritting together. As gently as he could, he placed you on one of the beds and grabbed some a nearby first-aid kit. He knew how to administer general first-aid, but it was imperative that a healing champion or nurse examined you after he was done.

First it was cleaning your bleeding foot. When the water and disinfectant touched the wound, you unconsciously hissed at the stinging sensation.

**Yasuo:** I’m sorry. Please, bear with it a little longer, (Y/n).

Soon your foot was bandaged and with a flourish of his blade, Yasuo cut the excess material. The look on his face…..

He looked…..upset?

Concerned?

….Hurt?

A mixture of it all? Yes.

He stared at your form. Your breathing had slowly gotten back to normal and you were resting. You looked a mess, beaten and bloody. But, he decided to let your body heal itself while its natural painkillers were still active. He would let you rest and resume his treatment once you woke up. He was rigid as a statue as you watched you. Memories of the past began to plague his mind.

**Yasuo: *** quietly*…….damnit…….damnit all…

No support champions or nurses had come in yet. Yasuo was standing there for however long. He had not been counting. As soon as your eyes began to open, he exhaled in relief. Just seeing you open your eyes was easing to him. One hand rubbed his eyes in frustration as the other lightly palpated your injured leg.

At a certain point, Yasuo felt your gaze on him. Removing his hand, his eyes met yours.

**Yasuo:** What is it? Are you in pain? Am I hurting you?

There was worry in his voice. His brown eyes conveyed it too.

**(Y/n):** O-Oh, no…you aren’t.

It was only in the light of infirmary and the adrenaline leaving that Yasuo could see the extent of your injuries. His face scrunched up in surprise and anger as he saw the amount of bruises on your face and body. Blood was splattered all over you. Cuts decorated your skin.

**(Y/n):** I-I know….this isn’t my “Sunday Best” look.

Trying to crack a joke to lighten the mood………failed.

It failed miserably.

Yasuo looked back down at your foot, humming once he was satisfied with the job he did. With a sigh, he proceeded to continue to patch you up. Silence filled the room as he cleaned your wounds and bandaged you. It was only when he got to your face that he spoke once more. Grabbing an icepack, he took your hands and placed them on it, telling you to hold it on your eye.

**Yasuo:** Can you tell me what happened?

**(Y/n):** ………

You had briefly forgotten the entire reason why you were in this situation to begin with. You weren’t sure how Yasuo would respond, yet lying wouldn’t do you any good. You knew how sharp the swordsman was. He knew you too well to understand that you were honest to a fault. Plus, lying to him left a bad taste in your mouth.

And so, you told him everything.

You didn’t think his face could darken any more, but you were clearly wrong. There was such a powerful mix of emotions on his face. He didn’t say anything. He wasn’t looking at you. Instead, he turned to get something, leaving you feeling miserable. You didn’t want to upset him.

You’d never want to upset him. You cared too much about him at that point. You wanted to see the calm look he had when he played the flute, or the amused smile that graced his features when he spoke to you. Your head fell and you actually felt tears starting to well in your eyes. Making the champion look the way he did? It hurt more than anything the guards and that elder could every do to you.

**Yasuo:** Hey, (Y/n)…..

You felt his hand on your cheek, lifting your gaze lightly. His fingers were warm. When you caught his gaze, you realized that he was really close to you.

**Yasuo:** I’m sorry. This is…indirectly my fault.

**(Y/n):** …….

You stayed silent, looking Yasuo as he began to clean your face with a warm, wet rag. It was a welcome feeling, opposite to the chilling sensation of the icepack. 

**Yasuo:** I’m aware that whenever revelations of the truth are brought to light, it is not accepted overnight. Only time can heal wounds, especially ones that have accumulated. After the trial, my duel with Riven, and the Spirit Blossom festival, I felt a weight on my shoulders get released into the wind. It was as if the majority of the guilt that followed me was nonexistent, yet some still remained.

The rag was removed from your left cheek and dipped into a bowl of warm water.

**(Y/n):** I see…..

This wasn’t the first time he told you this. However, this time….it felt like he was going somewhere that you couldn’t predict.

**Yasuo:** And then you welcomed me into the League of Legends. That’s when the remainder of my guilt dissipated into the clouds as well. I’ve had a….unique experience here, though it has been enjoyable. Meeting many champions, learning about new cultures, honing my skills, I’ve done much during my time here.

Yasuo took the now warm, wet rag and began to clean the other side of your face. His touch was gentle, and it felt as if he was caressing you as he looked at you. The twinkle in his eyes, it was one of fondness. It appeared as he began talking about his time in the League.

**Yasuo:** Time spent with you was especially enjoyable. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so at ease or relieved in my life. You accept me as I am, never abandoning me. You’re charming and compassionate. You’re an extraordinary companion, (Y/n). I can say this without a doubt in my mind. *smiles lightly and fondly at you* Meeting you has been one of the best things that has happened to me.

**(Y/n):** *blushes* Yasuo….

The smile then disappeared from his face, just as his hand left yours.

**Yasuo:** And so……you should stay far away from me.

**(Y/n):** ……..w-what?

The warmth was gone. Why did he say that? You stared at the man with wide eyes as you dropped the ice pack. He had stunned you silent. Though, that didn’t mean you didn’t want an explanation.

**Yasuo:** I care about you, a lot. Because you mean so much to me, I can’t stand to see you hurt like this. To make matters worse, I’m the cause of it.

His face scrunched up again. You could see his hands ball up into fists. It was clear that he was blaming himself for what happened.

**Yasuo:** You and I being as close as we are now…..is dangerous. You could be killed. And I-…….I……

He turned away from you, his form shaking ever so slightly.

**Yasuo:** I can’t….bear that.

**(Y/n):** W-Wait…..Yasuo…..what are you saying….?

Your voice was quiet, uncharacteristically so. It sounded shaky as well, as if you were gonna start crying any second. What he said made sense to you. However, it was BECAUSE it made sense that made it worse for you. If what the Ionian said was false, you could counter it and reassure him, making him reconsider what he was about to do.

But it was all true.

You could be killed by the small remainder that hated Yasuo. The extreme opposite of a scarce minority was ruining something that brought you so much joy. You understood that there would always be an out-group. But why did they have to take this away from you. Take HIM away from you.

The Unforgiven inhaled deeply, trying to control himself. It was as if he were about to say something drastic.

**Yasuo:** I’m saying……farewell.

Tears welled up in your eyes instantly.

**(Y/n): …..** No…..no….

**Yasuo:** It’s the only way….

**(Y/n):** Please no….

**Yasuo:** *opens door to infirmary and walks out* Please rest for as long as you can. I’ve done all I could, but a support champion should be here to heal you properly.

He couldn’t bring himself to look at you. The last time the two of you were here, it was the beginning of a beautiful companionship. You were smiling at him as he sat on the infirmary bed. Now the roles were reversed, and he could only imagine the sadness on your face. It probably mirrored his own.

It seems he really was destined to be a lone wanderer.

**Yasuo:** I wish you well, summoner.

Summoner. Not (Y/n). Not “my friend” or “my companion”

………Summoner.

The door closed.

And the tears fell.

**(Y/n):** *quietly* Yasuo…

**MASTERY LEVEL 7**

It had been two weeks since that day.

Every day and night was almost unbearable for you.

Your entire mood, your entire personality, your entire character. It was different. You found it absolutely impossible to enjoy anything. Going to the training wing only reminded you of the times you and he spent practicing together. Playing your Celtic harp only reminded you of his songs on his flute. The songs that he would play for you at night as you laid beside him on the grass. You hadn’t played any matches, because it only reminded you of the pentalkill you got with him. You couldn’t make drinks, for it only played the fond memory of making him the cocktail he never got to try.

And it was likely to stay that way.

It was as if a part of you was taken away. You didn’t have fun, you barely slept, you teared up every time someone said his name and the worse part wasn’t even your doing. It was his.

He was avoiding you at all costs.

You noticed.

You knew him well, very well. He had kept almost nothing from you throughout your partnership. You were one of the very few that he trusted, enough to bare himself to you and leave nothing hidden. So when he was never at his favorite spots around the League and you hand’t heard a story about him passing out drunk in a bit, you knew.

He was avoiding you.

Why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt so much to be without him?

It was a Sunday. You woke up that day the way you did every day since he cut ties with you; depressed. One person cutting you out of their life completely did all of this to you? Yes, yes it did. Because you cared for him, deeply. You began the futile battle against your mind to try to push him out of it. You hadn’t left your room all day, choosing to listen to some music. You were very careful about your song choices, making sure the instrumentation did not have any Ionian influences in any way. If it did, your thoughts would rekindle more memories and you would cry.

Again.

As the day went on, you only left your room to eat. However, as the sky darkened and day became night, there was a knock on your door. It took all your willpower to get out of bed. When you opened it, you saw someone you didn’t expect at all.

**Summoner Sean:** Hello- Whoa, what happened to you? You look like a kicked puppy.

**(Y/n):** What the hell do you want…..

The last time you saw this guy, you were chasing him down the hallways of the dorms on the Shuriman floor. You had tracked him down to get him back for pulling his nonsense on you and……..and……him.

**Summoner Sean:** Yeesh, I can tell I’m not welcome. Well, I come in peace today.

**(Y/n):** ……………

**Summoner Sean:** You don’t look like you believe me.

**(Y/n):** Why the fuck would I believe you. Every other sentence is usually a lie with you. I don’t know what to expect. If you’re gonna prank me just do it so I can go back to bed.

**Summoner Sean:** Wow…buzzkill. But like I said, I come in peace. I’m just here to pass along your payment for bartending work this month. Here *holds out envelope* Apparently, you haven’t showed up to your shifts for the past two weeks though. The manager is worried. She told me to tell you all that.

**(Y/n):** Okay. *takes payment*

You opened it up just in case this all was just some elaborate prank. Thankfully your payment was inside.

**Summoner Sean:** Why don’t you go somewhere to unwind. You look super stressed. Why not try the hot springs? Apparently it is all the rage for summoners right now.

**(Y/n):** ‘…….that actually……sounds good right now…’

You had only been to the hot springs a couple of times, but every visit left you feeling amazing. That feeling is what your soul craved right now, especially with your current situation.

**(Y/n):** ….why are being so….nice?

**Summoner Sean:** Hello? It isn’t fun pranking someone down in the dumps. And you’re the only summoner that has had this many encounters with me. It’s as if you’re my VIV.

**(Y/n):** I’ve interacted with you like….twice. And….VIV?

**Summoner Sean:** Very Important Victim. Bye!

And with that he took off, leaving you looking in the direction he was running in. Rolling your eyes, you mulled over his words and your previous thoughts.

**(Y/n):** Okay then….

You made your way to the hot springs. With a clean towel brought from your room and a basket provided by the summoner staff, you bathed quickly and efficiently before walking to the actual springs. The first one you saw was medium sized and looked empty. You remembered…..him…telling you that in Ionia places like these were called _Onsen._ Quickly shaking your head, you made your way to the main attraction and stepped in. The water of the hot springs was absolutely divine. You exhaled as the towel atop your head soaked up some of the ever-present steam.

**(Y/n):** This…..I….I really needed this.

You heard the water splash suddenly. It wasn’t large or particularly loud, but it was there. And it came from your left. The obscuring steam seemed to clear, as if the universe wanted to reveal who made that sound. You knew there was someone else in the water besides you.

According to the receptionist, there was only one other person there. You didn’t bother asking who. Now you knew they were in the spring you were in as well. You heard a sigh, as if the other person knew they were caught. The steam cleared more and more, circling you and them. It was as if you guys were at the eye of a hurricane, forming an obscuring barrier around the two of you.

You gasped.

( **Y/n):** Yasuo…

Said man was sitting closer to you than you thought he was. Water dripped down his exposed torso, adding a sort of aesthetic to his toned chest and abs. However, you were too busy staring into his eyes. You looked……surprised and a little scared. All the fighting to try to forget about him was all in vain. You subconsciously knew this, yet you still tried since you hated crying all the time.

Meanwhile, Yasuo looked at you with a look that mirrored your own. It was sad and shocked as well.

**Yasuo:** ….I….I didn’t know you were going to be here.

**(Y/n):** I…..yeah.

Neither of you knew what to say, but both of you couldn’t stop staring at each other. Your soul was pulsing in desire. It wanted you to be by his side again. So once you saw him again, a warm, bubbly feeling overflowed within you.

It wasn’t undeniable.

You wanted him. You needed him. Your other half.

**Yasuo:** I should….get going.

**(Y/n):** No!

You shouted louder than you planned to. It even surprised Yasuo, making him freeze in place and look at you in shock. The mere thought of him leaving again, it was unbearable.

**(Y/n):** Yasuo I…..I can’t stop thinking about you.

You looked deep into his brown eyes. A swell of confidence previously unknown to you surged through your mind, body and soul.

**(Y/n):** Ever since that day……I’ve felt ruined. It was as if nothing else mattered. I didn’t think I would feel this way. I knew that it would hurt being without you but damnit Yasuo it hurts so fucking much!

Tears began to gather in your eyes for the unknown time this week.

**(Y/n):** I know….I understand why you did what you did. You’re trying to protect me……because you care.

**Yasuo:** Yes….exactly.

**(Y/n):** Then why does it have to hurt so much! I’ve never cried so much in my life before. You’ve told me before that you’ve never been this close to anyone in your life, besides Yone. Well, the same is true for me Yasuo. You know that more than anyone. I’ve shared my story with you too. You remember right?

Your voice was cracking as you continued to talk. Yasuo’s shock was disappearing and being replaced with empathy. Like him, you had been a wanderer yourself, but for different reasons. Born and raised in Ixtal, you were cast aside by your family when they found out that you had zero magic potential. And so, they threw you into the outside world. It was only due to the kindness of travelers and villagers you met that you were able to survive so long. You went from town to town, village to village, getting further and further from your birth home.

That all ended when you stumbled upon the institute of war. You learned about the League of Legends and that is when you felt a surge of energy inside you for the first time. It was magic. It had awakened when you found the League. You could only conclude that you had found your place. After some training, you became a summoner and that has been you ever since.

**(Y/n):** I’ve told you everything about me throughout our time together. I had nothing and nobody. You are the only person that I have grown this close to. So when you said farewell….it broke me. Nothing felt the same, nothing felt….right. I felt like I did way back then.

**Yasuo:** I……I was afraid that you’d react like that. It’s like you said, I know you too well.

**(Y/n):** Heh….I wonder if this’ll surprise you then. One day, I got so angry at the situation that I walked up to Talon’s door, looked him dead in his eyes and asked if he could kill Elder Amasu and her guards?

**Yasuo:**!!!

It was true. You remember that night very well. The assassin looked very confused. He had never spoken to you before and all of a sudden you had a request. One that would break the summoner’s code.

**(Y/n):** Yeah, I didn’t know I could get that crazy either. Thankfully I came back to my senses and apologized, telling him to forget about it. I didn’t understand why I could even get that idea in my head. I was just THAT angry. But once the anger left, I was a depressed mess all over again.

**Yasuo:** (Y/n), I….

**(Y/n):** I miss you, and everything we did in the past. I get it Yasuo. I really do. But I need you to know…..this pain I feel isn’t because my only companion severed our bond. It’s deeper than that, much deeper.

This was no longer about losing a friend.

**(Y/n):** I realize that I just can’t bear losing the person I…..I….I-

Tears rolled down your cheeks like a waterfall, dropping into the water below. Everything in your entire being was trying to get you to say it. Yet, you kept falling short. It was too much emotion coursing through you at that moment.

**(Y/n):** I….I think I need to go.

You turned around to leave, but you couldn’t even take one step. Your arm was grabbed so quickly by Yasuo. The speed of which he turned you around was even faster, causing your towel to fall off your head and into the water. But the speed of both actions couldn’t even compare to what you felt after.

Your naked wet torso was held in place against his.

And his lips were on yours.

You were absolutely stunned. You couldn’t move for a good three seconds as Yasuo held you against him. Once those seconds passed though, your mind, body and spirit cried out in joy. The crippling feeling that haunted you for the past two weeks seemed like a very distant memory. You melted against him. All you could feel was his warmth, the heat of his lips as he kissed you. They were smooth and moist, matching the movement of yours perfectly. His facial hair rubbed on your skin, and it felt nice. It was slightly rough, but it stimulated you as well. If this was a dream, you prayed it was eternal. The kiss was so tender, as was his touch. One hand on your waist to hold you against him while the other gently caressed your cheek. It took quite a while, but Yasuo eventually ended the kiss. The sound of your gentle make-out session lingering in your ears. He remained close to you, his lips ghosting over yours.

**Yasuo:** I love you.

**(Y/n):**!!!

Was the universe finally giving you a happy ending? Did the man who one day wandered into your life actually say that he loved you? Though you were still catching you breath, you managed to inhale quietly yet sharply.

**Yasuo:** I love you, (Y/n). So much.

He said it again. But this time a serene and loving smile was on his face. Smiles looked beautiful on his face. His eyes held so much affection for you. You couldn’t help but reciprocate everything that he was giving you.

**(Y/n):** I love you too, Yasuo.

He hummed before kissing your cheek tenderly. The warmth of his lips on your wet skin felt electrifying. As if sparks of love were released every time he kissed you. From your cheek, he trailed kissed to your neck. Words began to spill out his mouth, interjecting between kisses.

**Yasuo:** *kiss* I’m sorry. *kiss* I’m so sorry. *kiss* For all the pain I’ve caused you.

You wrapped your arms around his broad, muscular shoulder. One hand went to the back of his head, feeling his brown hair between your fingers.

**Yasuo:** *kiss* I hope you know that- *kiss* it hurt me just as much- *kiss* as it hurt you.

**(Y/n):** It’s alright. I know, but I’m here with you now. I don’t want us to be apart again.

**Yasuo:** Neither do I. I love you too much for that to happen again.

He moved back and looked into your eyes once more. He looked so happy, more so than you’ve ever seen him. It made sense, after all you felt just as happy. Now that you two where in each others’ grasps, you’d be damned if you let go.

Your lips found his again, and he hummed in satisfaction as he kissed back. This one was less gentle. A newfound passion was ignited within the two of you and as such, the kiss became more fiery. His tongue found its way into your mouth, making you moan as it dueled with yours.

Your head became foggy. Whether it was the heat of your intimacy, the heat of the hot springs, the steam in the air, or all of the above, you couldn’t tell. All you could focus on was your body against his. It was only once the passion was sparked that you realized something.

Both of your privates were bare and pressed against each other. Once you acknowledged it, you couldn’t get it our of your mind. Already held close together, you lightly grinded yourself against his member, causing him to flinch slightly as he kissed you. He had just noticed it too.

**FOR MALES**

It didn’t take long for both of you to get hard. Yasuo’s hands migrated down your body and found their way to your butt. They circled your cheeks before pressing inwards, pushing his cock more against yours. The two of you were frotting and pleasure surged through your legs. Yasuo’s cock was bigger lengthwise than thickness. You felt weak, but in a very good way. You had to break away from Yasuo’s mouth in order to breath, though you craved to start kissing him once more the moment you did. Your head was rested on his shoulder as he continued to grind the two of you together. Thankfully for you, he was doing all the work. Your breathing was heavy, but not labored. Moans escaped your mouth before you could stop them.

**Yasuo:** *grunts* You okay?

**(Y/n):** *panting and moaning* Yeah….I just…..you’re making me feel so good~. I’m try-….trying to keep my voice down.

**Yasuo:** Be as loud as you must.

**(Y/n):** *looks up slightly* Huh?

**Yasuo:** *looks down at you* Express everything you’re feeling to me. I’ll do the same for you.

(Y/n), if I go….all the way, will you stop me?

His cheeks were tinted red.

**(Y/n):** Huh? B-But, this spring is a public place. What if we get caught? A-And we’ll be dirtying the water.

**Yasuo:** *rolls his eyes* Right now, does it look like I care about anything besides you?

**(Y/n):** Yasuo I-

**Yasuo:** I love you, and I want you. And if you want me, I’ll give everything I have to you.

You would have never guessed that Yasuo had this passionate, romantic side to him. It made the blush on your cheeks even richer. It only increased when Yasuo commented on it, claiming you were very cute like that. That was the first of many fluffy compliments that you would receive as Yasuo gave you physical stimulation. His cock was larger than yours, granting yours a blissful warmth as they slid against one another. His plump balls invited your own to dance with them. The most intimate parts of yourselves were against one another. The experience was not only physically stimulating, but also mentally. The bond that had been built up, supposedly severed and now reforged. It was showing as the two of you continued to frot. You could feel yourself starting to leak pre-cum. As did he, for the same was happening to him. The substances combined as they slowly trickled down the two heads, adding a new layer to the sexual bliss.

**Yasuo:** Are you….*groan*…getting close…?

**(Y/n):** Y-Yeah….

**Yasuo:** Well then….

He grabbed your waist and sat down on the slightly submerged step. You were turned around and lifted up, facing away from him. He wanted to embrace your from the back this time. Looking over your shoulder, you saw that he was positioning you over his large cock. The round-like head was glistening with pre-cum. You felt a yearning when you saw it more clearly, spreading your legs eagerly. Yasuo took note of your movements, seeing that you were ready. The tip of its head was at your hole.

**Yasuo:** *wraps arms around your torso, touching your chest muscles* You ready, (Y/n)?

**(Y/n):** Uh-huh….please. I want to feel….all of you.

With a kiss to your neck, his large cock entered you slowly. You and him gasped as you felt the member invade your body. Once your butt was seated on his crotch, the two of you sat there to revel in the enchanting feeling.

**Yasuo:** *breathing heavily* You…okay….(Y/n)?

**(Y/n):** Y-Yes….you can move Yasuo.

**Yasuo:** *kisses your neck* Okay.

He retracted his hips slowly, letting you feel his cock slowly retract from your insides. As soon as the head was about to exit, he thrusted up into you once more. This process continued as moans escaped you while groans and grunts escaped Yasuo. You could feel his hot breath on your neck and the sounds he made in your ear. It was turning you on even more. Your insides felt so hot with his cock inside you. His thrusts were deep and impactful, yet quick without affecting the sensually slow pace. It was as if his sex technique was identical to his swordplay.

**(Y/n):** Ah….ahhhhh….Yasuo~….ahhhh…..

**Yasuo:** It feels great, (Y/n). Ghg……ahhh…..you’re so tight. Ahhhhh~

Your pleasure was enhanced when one of his hands made its way around your dick, before sliding up and down its shaft. You inhaled sharply once he did so. He felt the pre-cum drip onto his fingers. Then he found your magic spot.

**(Y/n):** *gasps louder than before*

**Yasuo:** *thrust into you and stays still* I found it~

With his crotch right on your butt cheeks, he rotated hips and made his dick move around your G-spot.

**Yasuo:** Right here, right~? Ngh…..ahhhhh~

**(Y/n):** Y-Yeah! Ohhhh damn….mmmmmm~

The two of you were definitely not quiet, but you weren’t super loud either. The water splashing slightly with each of Yasuo’s thrusts and the sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing that was slightly muffling your voices.

You felt his cock get even bigger all of a sudden, making the thrusts hit your G-spot in a different way. He was getting close.

**(Y/n):** Ahh! Ahhhh~! Ahhhhh~~!

**Yasuo:** Your voice (Y/n)….ahhh.…it sounds so beautiful. I wanna hear more. Guh……I….I’m gonna release (Y/n)!

**(Y/n):** Please! Do it! I’m gonna-…gonna-!

Yasuo’s hand rubbed the head of your dick with passionate vigor. It was building up.

You were about to blow.

**Yasuo:** *thrusts into you twice more* (Y/n)!!! I’m about to-! *thrusts deeper into you than before one final time* AHHHHHH~~~~!

Hearing his voice moan loudly in your ear, one hand squeeze your chest, the other squeeze your dick, and the final thrust making his cock go balls deep.

It made you explode.

**(Y/n):** AH! God, YASUO~~!

His cream blasted deep into your core as he held you tight against him. The thick and hot protein shake filled you up quickly, satisfying your body’s craving for the zenith of ecstasy. The feeling of being so full was unknown to you previously, but it felt euphoric. Pure, raw pleasure coursed through your entire being, enhancing your orgasm. Your cum spewed forth from your cock head and into his fingers and palm, coating them in your white sticky substance. You and Yasuo couldn’t control your breathing anymore. Huffs and puffs, moans and groans. They echoed throughout the empty spring and into the starry night sky. You felt Yasuo's toned chest and abs press into your back as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to control his breathing. His deep voice panting in your ear was an extra layer than enraptured you.

The two of you sat there as you came down from your sexual high. The situation had definitely escalated quickly, yet both of you were content. Weeks of suppressed emotions and memories erupted in the form of love and passion that night. After your heart stopped beating your chest with the force a punch, you spoke.

**(Y/n):** I……I think we’ll need to apologize to the receptionist. We were loud, and definitely made a mess in the water.

You didn’t see it, you didn’t need to. You could feel it. Yasuo’s load of creamy man milk was leaking out of your hole, despite his cock still being balls deep in you. Not to mention your own release was dripping down your dick and off his hands. What your partner could feel was similar, his cum dripping down and around his intimate sword and his balls.

The victim of all these bodily fluids; the previously crystal clean hot spring water.

**Yasuo:** I….I have to agree. But, like I said, all I care about in this moment…is you. If we’re found out, we’ll apologize later. Now then, we should at least clean ourselves up and get outta here. Lessens the chances of someone seeing us when they walk in.

Yasuo lifted you off of his lap and cock. With the block gone, most of the semen inside you exited into the water below, dirtying it more. You had to admit, you missed the sensation. The swordsman’s arms then lifted you up and he proceeded to carry you to the baths.

Because celestials above knows, you guys needed it.

It was quite relaxing though. He was clearly pampering you, cleaning every part of your body and ignoring your protests to clean yourself. After the two of you dried and got dressed, you left. Exiting the hot springs was the most nerve-wracking part of the experience. Walking out past the receptionist with Yasuo by your side, the two of glanced at her.

She had headphones on.

A wave of relief washed over you. Part of you still wondered if they were in her ears the whole time and you failed to notice when you entered.

OR

She put them on because she heard you guys and decided not to stop you.

Regardless, the slow walk back to the dorms was peaceful. The cooler night air brought a unique chill to your warm body. Yasuo’s arm was around your shoulders, gently holding you against his chest. It was another moment with comfortable silence as the two of you enjoyed each other’s company, as well as nature around you.

He had taken you to his room for the night. You had no objections, you didn’t want to leave his side and return to your room. It was the place where you had wallowed in your own pain for the past two weeks after all. The room’s decor reminded you of an Ionian shrine, or perhaps an academy. The light blue and white color scheme of the walls complemented the natural brown

derivatives of the furniture. You were distracted by his home decor, not noticing Yasuo removed the majority of his clothing and shoes.

**Yasuo:** You coming to bed, or not?

**(Y/n):** Hm? Oh, ahaha.

You followed him after taking off all unnecessary clothes.

The moment your forms hit the bed, you exhaled at the same time. Another thing that you would have never guessed; Yasuo was a cuddler. You would think that someone who has had many nights alone for so long would see cuddling as a foreign concept. But it wasn’t. To him, he just wanted to hold you.

**(Y/n):** I hate to bring this up since we…..had such an amazing night.

**Yasuo:** *snuggles closer and kisses your neck* Mmhmm?

**(Y/n):** We separated because I was attacked back in Weh’le. I know that there must be a few people in the out-group still blaming you. Do you…..have a plan on how to deal with that? I’d love to say just leave it alone but….I do need to leave the institute on occasions. It’s how I get most of my ingredients for my drinks.

Your champion’s grip on you became tighter ever so slightly.

**Yasuo:** I’ll protect you. But this time, I’ll do it by staying right by your side. The wind is at your back, (Y/n), always supporting you and lifting you to new heights.

**(Y/n):** *giggles* I’m glad, Yasuo. I really am. Now that I feel better, I think I’ll start playing some matches again. I have a quota to meet. Can I count on you?

**Yasuo:** Always.

**(Y/n):** *chuckles* I still have to make you that cocktail again. I know you’ll absolutely love it.

The two of you cuddled closer together. As partners. As companions.

As lovers.

**Yasuo:** I believe it. Not as much as I love you though.

**MASTERY LEVEL 7 ACHEIVED**

**FOR FEMALES**

Yasuo’s hands migrated down your body and found their way to your butt. They circled your cheeks before pressing inwards. You felt your vagina start to get wet as his member rubbed against it, coating the shaft slightly in your slick juices. Yasuo’s cock was bigger lengthwise than thickness. You felt weak, but in a very good way. You had to break away from Yasuo’s mouth in order to breath, though you craved to start kissing him once more the moment you did. Your head was rested on his shoulder as he continued to grind the two of you together. Thankfully for you, he was doing all the work. Your breathing was heavy, but not labored. Moans escaped your mouth before you could stop them. Having your boobs pressed against his hard chest only further stimulated you. Pleasure from a new location caused you to bite your lip as another moan slipped out.

**Yasuo:** *grunts* You okay?

**(Y/n):** *panting and moaning* Yeah….I just…..you’re making me feel so good~. I’m try-….trying to keep my voice down.

**Yasuo:** Be as loud as you must.

**(Y/n):** *looks up slightly* Huh?

**Yasuo:** *looks down at you* Express everything you’re feeling to me. I’ll do the same for you.

(Y/n), if I go….all the way, will you stop me?

His cheeks were tinted red.

**(Y/n):** Huh? B-But, this spring is a public place. What if we get caught? A-And we’ll be dirtying the water.

**Yasuo:** *rolls his eyes* Right now, does it look like I care about anything besides you?

**(Y/n):** Yasuo I-

**Yasuo:** I love you, and I want you. And if you want me, I’ll give you everything I have.

You would have never guessed that Yasuo had this passionate, romantic side to him. It the blush on your cheeks even richer. It only increased when Yasuo commented on it, claiming you were very cute like that. That was the first of many fluffy compliments that you would receive as Yasuo gave you physical stimulation. With your arms around him, Yasuo’s hands were free to move, as they had to hold you in place no longer. His calloused digits from one hand traced up your wet torso, slowly making their way towards your tits. The journey upwards gave way to psychological anticipation, waiting for the moment that he touched them. However, you couldn’t focus solely on that. His other hand was busy, using its fingers to play with your clit.

**(Y/n):** A-Ah! uuuuuhhh~

He was searching for more noises. He wanted to hear everything.

**Yasuo:** Ngh~…..Keep touching there?

**(Y/n):** Yes…..Yes…..

Your boobs were lightly squeezed. It was abrupt, making you jolt a bit. It happened once more when his fingers did something intricate with your clit. You don’t know what he did or how he did it, but you were glad. From squeezing your tits to twisting your nipples, massaging your clit to fingering you, Yasuo’s hands were very busy. He could feel pre-cum start to dribble down his cock head. Having his member against you and hearing you moan was really getting to him. He could feel your inner juices on his fingers too. You were quite ready.

**Yasuo:** Are you….*groan*…getting close…?

**(Y/n):** Y-Yeah….

**Yasuo:** Well then….

He grabbed your waist and sat down on the slightly submerged step. You saw that he was positioning you over his large cock, its round head glistening with pre-cum. You felt a yearning when you saw it more clearly, spreading your legs eagerly and wrapping them around his back. Yasuo took note of your movements, seeing that you were ready. The tip of the dick was at your pussy.

**Yasuo:** *wraps arms around your back* You ready, (Y/n)?

**(Y/n):** Uh-huh….please. I want to feel….all of you.

With a kiss to your neck, his large cock entered you slowly. You and him gasped as you felt the member invade your body. Once you were seated on his crotch, the two of you sat there to revel in the enchanting feeling.

He retracted his hips slowly, letting you feel his cock slowly retract from your insides. As soon as the head was about to exit, he thrusted up into you once more. This process continued as moans escaped you and groans and grunts escaped Yasuo. You could feel his hot breath on your neck and the sounds he made in your ear. It was turning you on even more. Your boobs slightly jiggled, pressed against his frontside. Your insides felt so hot with his cock inside you. His thrusts were deep and impactful, yet quick without affecting the sensually slow pace. It was as if his sex technique was identical to his swordplay.

**(Y/n):** Ah….ahhhhh….Yasuo~….ahhhh…..

**Yasuo:** It feels great, (Y/n). Ghg……ahhh…..you’re so tight. Ahhhhh~

Your pussy tightened around him even more once he said that. No part of you wanted to release him now that he was in. It made him shudder with pleasure and increase the speed ever so slightly. Then he found your perfect spot.

**(Y/n):** R-Right there!

**Yasuo:** Oh yeah? Ngh….understood~

Every thrust hit that spot perfectly from then on. It was no surprise that you reacted accordingly. The two of you were definitely not quiet, but you weren’t super loud either. The water splashing slightly with each of Yasuo’s thrusts and the sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing that was slightly muffling your voices. You felt his cock get even bigger all of a sudden, making the thrusts hit your G-spot in a different way. He was getting close.

**(Y/n):** Ahh! Ahhhh~! Ahhhhh~~!

**Yasuo:** Your voice (Y/n)….ahhh.…it sounds so beautiful. I wanna hear more. Guh……I….I’m gonna release (Y/n)!

**(Y/n):** Please! Do it! I’m gonna-…gonna-!

You were about to blow.

**Yasuo:** *thrusts into you twice more* (Y/n)!!! I’m about to-! *thrusts deeper into you than before one final time* AHHHHHH~~~~!

Hearing his voice moan loudly in your ear, your nipples touching his, and the final thrust making his cock go balls deep.

It made you explode.

**(Y/n):** AH! God, YASUO~~!

His cream blasted deep into your core as he held you tight against him. The thick and hot protein shake filled you up quickly, satisfying your body’s craving for the zenith of ecstasy. The feeling of being so full was unknown to you previously, but it felt euphoric. Pure, raw pleasure coursed through your entire being, enhancing your orgasm. Your release happened right after. Releasing all of your sticky juices down his member inside you. They exited your vagina and dripped slightly onto his balls. You and Yasuo couldn’t control your breathing anymore. Huffs and puffs, moans and groans. They echoed throughout the empty springs and into the starry night sky. You felt Yasuo's toned chest and abs press into you as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to control his breathing. His deep voice panting in your ear was an extra layer than enraptured you.

The two of you sat there as you came down from your sexual high. The situation had definitely escalated quickly, yet both of you were content. Weeks of suppressed emotions and memories erupted in the form of love and passion that night. After your heart stopped beating your chest with the force a punch, you spoke.

**(Y/n):** I……I think we’ll need to apologize to the receptionist. We were loud, and definitely made a mess in the water.

You didn’t see it, you didn’t need to. You could feel it. Yasuo’s load of creamy man milk was leaking out of your hole, despite his cock still being balls deep in you. Not to mention your own release was dripping down him as well. What your partner could feel was similar, his cum dripping down and around his intimate sword and his balls.

The victim of all these bodily fluids; the previously crystal clean hot spring water.

**Yasuo:** I….I have to agree. But, like I said, all I care about in this moment…is you. If we’re found out, we’ll apologize later. Now then, we should at least clean ourselves up and get outta here. Lessens the chances of someone seeing us when they walk in.

Yasuo lifted you off of his lap and cock. With the block gone, most of the semen inside you exited into the water below, dirtying it more. You had to admit, you missed the sensation. The swordsman’s arms then lifted you up and he proceeded to carry you to the baths.

Because celestials above knows, you guys needed it.

It was quite relaxing though. He was clearly pampering you, cleaning every part of your body and ignoring your protests to clean yourself. After the two of you dried and got dressed, you left. Exiting the hot springs was the most nerve-wracking part of the experience. Walking out past the receptionist with Yasuo by your side, the two of glanced at her.

She had headphones on.

A wave of relief washed over you. Part of you still wondered if they were in her ears the whole time and you failed to notice when you entered.

OR

She put them on because she heard you guys and decided not to stop you.

Regardless, the walk back to the dorms was peaceful. The cooler night air brought a unique chill to your warm body. Yasuo’s arm was around your shoulders, gently holding you against his chest. It was another moment with comfortable silence as the two of you enjoyed each other’s company, as well as nature around you.

He had taken you to his room for the night. You had no objections, you didn’t want to leave his side and return to your room. It was the place where you had wallowed in your own pain for the past two weeks after all. The room’s decor reminded you of an Ionian shrine, or perhaps an academy. The light blue and white color scheme of the walls complemented the natural brown

derivatives of the furniture. You were distracted by his home decor, not noticing Yasuo removed the majority of his clothing and shoes.

**Yasuo:** You coming to bed, or not?

**(Y/n):** Hm? Oh, ahaha.

You followed him after taking off all unnecessary clothes.

The moment your forms hit the bed, you exhaled at the same time. Another thing that you would have never guessed; Yasuo was a cuddler. You would think that someone who has had many nights alone for so long would see cuddling as a foreign concept. But it wasn’t. To him, he just wanted to hold you.

**(Y/n):** I hate to bring this up since we…..had such an amazing night.

**Yasuo:** *snuggles closer and kisses your neck* Mmhmm?

**(Y/n):** We separated because I was attacked back in Weh’le. I know that there must be a few people in the out-group still blaming you. Do you…..have a plan on how to deal with that? I’d love to say just leave it alone but….I do need to leave the institute on occasions. It’s how I get most of my ingredients for my drinks.

Your champion’s grip on you became tighter ever so slightly.

**Yasuo:** I’ll protect you. But this time, I’ll do it by staying right by your side. The wind is at your back, (Y/n), always supporting you and lifting you to new heights.

**(Y/n):** *giggles* I’m glad, Yasuo. I really am. Now that I feel better, I think I’ll start playing some matches again. I have a quota to meet. Can I count on you?

**Yasuo:** Always.

**(Y/n):** *chuckles* I still have to make you that cocktail again. I know you’ll absolutely love it.

The two of you cuddled closer together. As partners. As companions.

As lovers.

**Yasuo:** I believe it. Not as much as I love you though.

**MASTERY LEVEL 7 ACHIEVED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you Yasuo summoners enjoyed that. Even though I'm a support main, I made it a point to learn one melee champion just in case I get mid and the mages I am comfortable with are taken. That champion was Yasuo. I'm still learning him, but he is really fun. He definitely is that character that you need to play 300 games with in order to be good with him, and an additional 700 in order to master. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place in a universe where the League of Legends, the institute of war, Summoner's Rift, they are all real. The champions live in harmony with the summoners).


End file.
